Mi mejor enemigo
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: Tras un tiempo de ausencia Sakura Kinomoto tiene que regresara para salvar la vida de su hermana, aquella a quien le dejo todo incluyendo el amor y, enfrentarse de nueva cuenta a la fuerte atraccion sexual que siente por el marido de su hermana: Shaoran L
1. Chapter 1

**Mi mejor enemigo**

**Capitulo 1**

_Querida Sakura:_

_Te escribo esta carta con alegría. Di a luz a un niño precioso ayer, que llevara el nombre de Hien como el padre de Shaoran, a petición de el mismo. Ieran dice que tengo un gran sentido de la tradición familiar, lo cual me llena de gozo, también me ha dicho que yo ocupare su lugar cuando ella ya se haya ido, con el fin de que la familia siga siendo unida y feliz. Ya sabes que para ella, las raíces familiares están cargadas de significado_

_Todos los días hojeo la historia familiar que ellos mismos han escrito y me fascina ver el amor que destilan todas sus paginas, incluso en la forma de colocar las fotografías. Ieran espera que continué con la labor según vayan pasando los años y espero incluir la fotografía que te adjunto con esta carta. Fíjate en el orgullo y el amor que irradian los ojos de Shaoran cuando nos mira a mí y a nuestro hijo recién nacido. Cada vez que la veo lloro de emoción. Parece que nuestra unión haya sido dictada por Dios, aunque solo el sabe lo difícil que resulto para nosotros. Pero, al final, todo ha salido de maravilla. Es una lastima que no pudieras asistir el día de nuestra boda; la pasión que reflejaban los ojos de Shaoran, nunca la podré olvidar. Se que nos seremos fieles durante el resto de nuestros días._

_Ieran esta feliz, ya tiene tres nietos. Dos niños y una niña. Meiling y Taro adoran a su hijo y, sin duda, Hien y el se harán compañía durante toda la vida, al ser de la misma edad._

_No hay nada en el mundo como la familia, para mí ahora es el eje en torno al cual se mueve el mundo: el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Se que tu opinas lo mismo, por eso disfruto tanto al escribirte y al recibir tus cartas y, por enésima vez quiero agradecerte todos tus consejos. Cada noche al acostarme pienso en la dos ramas de mi familia, la que comparto con Shaoran y la nuestra. Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios que, sin duda, compartirás cuando recibas estas letras._

_Con cariño,_

_Isabela Kinomoto. _

Termino de leer la carta y la volvió a doblar metiéndola de muevo en el sobre, para después guardarla dentro del cajón derecho de su escritorio. Se recostó en el sillón y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

_Un hijo._

Shaoran y su hermana, eran padres. Tenían un hijo y ahora ya eran una familia.

Sonrió con pesar. La vida de Isabela tendría que haber sido la suya. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, si por una vez en su vida no le hubieran importado los demás… Continuamente se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Y la respuesta era la misma: era lo mejor.

Porque ella sabía que, no podía ser tan egoísta y mucho menos capaz de condenar la vida de su hermana a una existencia vacía y triste.

La vida de Isabela tenía que ser perfecta.

Isabela no lo hubiera pensado dos veces para dar su vida por la de ella. Por eso mismo no tardo en pensarlo cuando tuvo que alejarse de su familia, sabiendo que con ello destrozaría el corazón de sus padres, y tampoco le tomo mucho tiempo tomar la decisión de renunciar al amor.

Todo fuera por la felicidad de su hermana.

Los toques de la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sentándose correctamente y limpiándose el rostro dio el pase.

Espero a que a que tomara la otra persona asiento. Esa mañana le habían comunicado que Tomoyo Daidouji, la modelo más famosa y cotizada de todo Sydney; y que afortunadamente trabajaba en su agencia, quería hablar con ella urgentemente.

Sakura tenía trato con la mayoría de los modelos que trabajaban en la prestigiosa agencia que dirigía, pero con Tomoyo, por una u otra razón en los dos años que tenia trabajando para ellos, no había podido establecer la misma relación que tenia con los demás modelos. Y las pocas veces que se llegaban a encontrar nunca se había mostrado arrogante o pedante.

Pero los constantes reportes donde era acusada de abuso de poder y los cambios de personal continuos empezaban a molestarla. Y casi nadie, se atrevía a trabajar con ella. Mucho menos en estas ultimas semanas.

Había tenido pensado hablar con ella la próxima semana, pero ella se le adelanto pidiendo la cita mucho antes. La miro jugar con los dedos, síntoma de nerviosismo. Sutilmente carraspeo para llamar su atención.

Funciono. Tomoyo la miraba, Sakura enarco una ceja con elegancia, esperando que hablara.

La mirada amatista la miraba con nerviosismo y ¿temor? Sakura relajo un poco su postura.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Ella le negó con la cabeza.

-Me han dicho que te has negado a probarte la colección de Roset Voog- le reprocho.

La escucho suspirar.

-No quiero que se burlen de mí- explico.

Sakura espero a que dijera algo más, pero se mantuvo en silencio y siguió jugando con sus manos.

-¿Por qué se burlarían de ti?- exigió saber sin ocultar su molestia.

Tomoyo Daidouji era constantemente acosada por la gente y vista en las pasarelas más importantes; criticada y asediada por lo medios de comunicación ¿Y no podía enfrentarse a menos de diez personas?

-Estoy subida de peso- dijo apenada.

Sakura no se movió de su asiento y tampoco se altero. Sin bien eso era un problema para la próxima pasarela que tenían en puerta, contaba con que la modelo bajaría de peso rápidamente. Tomoyo no se arriesgaría quedar fuera de ella.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te tomara bajar?

-Nueve meses, siete si corro con suerte- dijo al borde del llanto

Sakura la miro sorprendida de verdad había escuchado nueve meses. Pero eso era demasiado tiempo. No se veía tan subida de peso. Es verdad que se notaba cambiada pero, en ninguno de esos cambios se veía un sobrepeso, que tomara tanto tiempo. ¿Y porque quería llorar?

-Sabes lo que eso significa para tu carrera.

-Que esta arruinada- le grito – y todo por tu maldito amigo.

¿Amigo? ¿De que amigo hablaba? Ninguno de ellos había tenido trato con ella, como para que pudiera culparlos de algo… solamente Eriol.

-¿Te hizo algo Eriol?- pregunto tratando de aparentar calma.

-¿Que si hizo algo?- pregunto con ironía Tomoyo- claro que lo hizo. Dejarme embarazada.

Sakura palideció. Embarazada. Eriol la había embarazado. Tomoyo su mejor modelo, estaba esperando un hijo. Un hijo de Eriol.

Se alegraba por su amigo. Pero se notaba a kilómetros que Tomoyo no estaba nada contenta con la noticia. Y pensándolo mejor ella también estaba algo molesta, habían exigido que Tomoyo fuera la modelo que mas participación tendría durante el evento. Evento que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres meses.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- pregunto mirando su vientre. Aun no era muy notorio.

-Tres semanas.

Lo que temía para cuando el evento se llevara a cabo, Tomoyo. Estaría saliendo de su primer trimestre y entrando al segundo.

Vaya que relajo. Tendría que hablar con la representante de la modelo cuanto antes y explicarle la situación. Juntas encontrarían la forma de hablar con Roset y evitar algún problema en un futuro.

Un sollozo llamo su atención, sacándola de sus planes. Vio a Tomoyo llorando.

-¿Estas bien?

-No. Me costo mucho llegar hasta donde estoy y ahora por esto- dijo señalando su vientre- todo se vendrá abajo.

Sakura sintió pena por Tomoyo y lastima por la criatura que crecía dentro de ella. Venir al mundo con una madre que te veía como un estorbo, no se lo desearía al bebe ¿Por qué pensaba tenerlo verdad? Y a todo esto Eriol conocía la noticia o ¿No?

-Tomoyo- la llamo con suavidad.

Aun llorando ella le presto atención.

-¿Eriol lo sabe?

-Si- respondió sin emoción.

Sakura asintió.

-Piensas tener al bebe ¿verdad?- le dijo suavemente.

Tomoyo dio un respingo y se levantó del asiento mirándola con furia.

-Crees que soy capaz de abortar ¿verdad? Claro la frívola Tomoyo no tiene sentimientos y es capaz de todo por seguir adelante con su carrera, eliminando cualquier obstáculo que tenga. Pero eso no es mas que una fachada. Nadie conoce la verdad más que yo, todos están equivocados. Quiero a este bebe…es solo que… que tengo miedo.

Sakura se levanto del sillón sintiéndose culpable, ella no conocía mucho a Tomoyo, mejor dicho no la conocía nada. Pero aun así no debería dejarse llevar por lo que había escuchado hablar de ella y mucho menos juzgarla como hace momentos lo estaba haciendo.

Se acerco hasta ella que todavía seguía llorando y la abrazo. Ella mejor que nadie conocía ese sentimiento de miedo que sentía Tomoyo. La modelo se dejo abrazar por ella y lloro con más dolor. Cuando sintió que comenzaba a tranquilizarse, la separo de ella y la llevo hasta la salita de estar que tenia a un lado de la oficina y la sentó un sillón.

Le sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció que ella acepto.

-Gracias- le dijo.

Sakura solo asintió y se sentó en el sillón frente al de Tomoyo. Espero a que se tranquilizara un poco mas para comenzar a hablar. Después de unos minutos Tomoyo de dijo:

-Pensaras que estoy loca.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se inclino un poco hacia delante.

-Pienso que te sientes sola.

Tomoyo la miro sorprendida y después sonrió desganada.

-A pesar de que tengo el apoyo de Eriol, que se que me quiere y se entusiasmo con la noticia de que iba a ser padre… no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy sola. Y tengo mucho miedo.

-Hay muchas que personas que están contigo. De mi parte cuenta con mi apoyo. Tu madre también seguro que te apoyara.

Escucho una sonrisa sarcástica de parte de ella.

-Seguro. Empezara con los planes de boda cuanto antes. No hallara la hora para que me vaya de la casa. Y gane aun mas prestigio social.

Sakura se sorprendió. La madre de Tomoyo era conocida por la gran cantidad de eventos caritativos a los que asistía con gran frecuencia y las valiosas sumas de dinero que aportaba a ella. Además que siempre se le veía preocupada por su hija y expresaba el enorme amor que le tenía y el orgullo que sentía por ella.

-Es lógico si no me crees. Se ha encargado de dar a conocer una fachada perfecta. Pero en el fondo es un monstruo.

Sakura mantuvo silencio. Ella no era quien para juzgar a una persona que nunca había conocido. Pero si su hija se expresaba así de ella, seguramente por algo seria.

-Seguramente me obligaría a abortar.

Sakura se movió inquieta en si asiento ¿Cómo podría una madre pedirle algo así a una hija?

-Pero ella ha declarado infinidad de veces su desacuerdo por el aborto- le dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Lo hace para remedir todos los pecados que comete. Se dedica a ayudar a otros creyendo que así limpiara su alma de toda la suciedad que tiene dentro.

Había tanto odio en sus palabras ¿podría estar Tomoyo mintiendo? Ciertamente lo dudaba.

-Toda su vida ha tratado de manipular a los demás y si te rebelas contra ella, se convierte en tu peor pesadilla- explico destilando odio en cada palabra.

-Pero vives con ella.

-Si. Y mil veces he preferido estar muerta que vivir bajo el mismo techo de ella.

-¿Por qué no te has mudado?

-Lo intente al poco tiempo de haber muerte mi padre. Sabia que iba heredar parte del dinero, pero cuando se realizo la lectura del testamente resulto que fui su heredera universal. El odio de mi madre creció aun mas, siempre me había visto como una enemiga. No soporta la idea de depender de mí.

-¿Y que paso? ¿Por qué sigues a su lado?

-Porque me amenazo. Me dijo que…

Sakura la vi dudar y se dio cuenta que estaba entrando en un terreno que seguramente Tomoyo nunca había dejado entrar. Estaba siendo demasiado indiscreta.

-Comprendo si no quieres decirlo…

-No, me hace falta hablar con alguien. Eriol me ha dicho que eres muy buena amiga y que se puede confiar en ti. Si con alguien me gustaría hablar, es contigo. No tengo amigos con quien hablar- dijo interrumpiéndola.

Sakura se sintió muy bien ante sus palabras y sonrió con cariño.

-De acuerdo te escucho.

-Gracias. Es un poco larga la historia- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-No importa, necesito un poco de distracción- mencionó, recordando la carta que le había enviado Isabela.

-Sonomi se caso con mi padre por capricho, aun a sabiendas de que amaba a otra mujer, a ella no le importo. Lo obligo a casarse con ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Embarazándose.

-¿De ti?- le pregunto sin ocultar la sorpresa.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

-Se había embarazado una vez ya antes de que yo naciera. Se había metido con mi padre mucho antes de casarse con el, pero el ya estaba comprometido con otra persona. Mi madre quedo embarazada y se lo dijo a la prometida de mi padre un día antes de la boda de ambos, ella rompió el compromiso y después se fue de Sydney. Mis abuelos lo obligaron a casarse con Sonomi, por el honor de la familia.

-Que horror.

-Así es, a los pocos meses de la boda, mi madre perdió al bebé. Estaba discutiendo con mi padre como de costumbre y rodó por las escaleras, el aborto fue instantáneo.

-¿Tu padre la tiro?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió molesta Tomoyo- nisiquiera el estaba a lado de ella cuando ella cayo. Pero lo culpo de haber perdido a la criatura. Amenazo con decirlo a los medios. Mi padre se quedo a su lado no por miedo a la amenaza de ella. Si no por lastima.

-Después naciste tú.

-Si pero bastante mas tarde. Sonomi tardo alrededor de dos años para poder volver a quedar embarazada, tenia miedo de que en cualquier momento mi padre se quisiera divorciar de ella y trataba por todos lo medios de embarazarse de nuevo.

-Pero no lo logro- afirmo.

-No. Tiempo después se dio cuenta que la lealtad que le tenia mi padre a su familia era muy grande y por lo tanto no se separaría de ella; así que dejo de intentarlo. Comenzó a salir con sus amigas y a llevar una vida de soltera a pesar de estar casada. Mi padre la descubrió varias veces con sus amantes.

-¿Nunca pidió el divorcio?

-Lo hizo. Pero después Sonomi lo dijo estar embarazada, nuevamente la historia se volvía a repetir, mi padre se quedo a lado de ella. Aun sabiendo de que había grandes posibilidades de que el bebé no fuera de el.

-¿Estaba embarazada de ti?

-Así es.

-¿Qué hizo tu padre?

-Nada, estuvo con ella durante el embarazo y a la hora del parto. En cuanto mi padre me vio en sus brazos no le quedo duda de que era una Daidouji. El color de mi cabello y mis ojos, son de parte de la familia de el.

-Comenzó a prestarte más atención a ti- afirmo por segunda ocasión Sakura.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso no lo pudo soportar Sonomi, podía competir contra cualquier mujer. Pero no contra su propia hija. Cuidar las apariencias se convirtió en su prioridad y se dedico a tratar de aparentar el matrimonio perfecto y la familia feliz, ante la sociedad. Cuando estaba a solas con nosotros, discutía con mi padre y conmigo nunca estaba.

-¿Siguió con sus amantes?

-Si. Pero a mi padre no le importaba, toda su concentración estaba en su trabajo y en mí. Siempre y cuando Sonomi fuera discreta no había problema.

-No me imagino una convivencia así. Yo no podría- dijo con seguridad Sakura.

-Ni yo. Pero tengo entendido que Sonomi lo amenazo con irse conmigo si la dejaba, ante todos ella era la esposa perfecta y no había duda de que podía ganar un juicio por mi custodia. La familia de ella también tenía gran prestigio como la de mi padre. Ambos podían comprar al juez. Y no dudo que Sonomi hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por ver a mi padre destrozado. Supongo que el también lo sabia y por eso nunca pidió el divorció.

-¿Nunca mas se volvió a enamorar tu padre?

-No. Su único amor había sido la mujer de la que le separo mi madre.

-Pobre.

Tomoyo sonrió con alegría.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es verdad que fue muy infeliz por culpa de ella durante por mucho tiempo, pero al menos los últimos seis años el fue un hombre muy feliz.

Sakura arrugo el entrecejo.

-Perdona que lo diga, pero dudo que alguna vez fuera feliz a lado de tu madre.

-Por eso lo digo. No fue a lado de ella de quienes fuimos felices.

-¿Quiénes?

-Si, mi padre y yo.

-Supongo que se volvió a enamorar ¿estoy equivocada?

-No del todo. Una vez que me llevo al centro a comprar unas cosas, desde lejos pude ver a una mujer acercársele y por primera vez lo vio sonreír con alegría. De verdad estaba feliz. Me llamo con la mano y cuando me acerque me presento a la señora que estaba hablando con el. Antonia era su nombre, y el primer y único amor de mi padre.

-Vaya- suspiro Sakura.

-Después de eso empezamos a frecuentarla. Ella me trataba como una madre y yo la tome aprecio muy rápido, además de que veía muy feliz a mi papá. Y eso me hacia quererla mas. Varias veces pasaba por mí al instituto y me llevaba a su casa, hacíamos pasteles o simplemente hablaba conmigo, con su compañía siempre me sentí muy a gusto. Al año me di cuanta que mi padre mantenía una relación mas allá de la amistad.

-Se volvió el amante de Antonia.

-Tal vez. Pero yo lo veo como una forma de ser feliz. Meses después me entere que Antonia estaba embarazada. Mi padre estaba muy feliz y yo también, para mi ella era ya mi madre y yo no hacia más que pensar que iba a tener un hermano.

-¿Y Sonomi nunca se entero?

-No hasta después de tres años, Roel le faltaban algunos meses para cumplir sus tres años. Fue registrado con el apellido de Antonia como principal apellido y en segundo lugar por el de mi padre por petición de ella misma. No quería meter en problemas al padre de su hijo y más que nada quería evitar que mi madre se enterara.

-¿Cómo se entero tu madre?

-Un día entro al despacho de mi papá, no se que estaba buscando pero encontró unos papeles en donde mi padre estaba preparando todo para arreglar el nombre de Roel y reconocerlo como un Daidouji. Sonomi exploto y rompió los papeles, después subió a mi habitación a decírmelo, seguramente con la intención de lastimarme pero cuando no vio ninguna reacción de mi parte se furia incrementó mas y me golpeo.

Sakura soltó una maldición.

-Me rompió un brazo y dos costillas cundo me tiro al suelo y me dio de patadas. La nana espantada por mis gritos vino a verme y la encontró golpeándome, ella le aviso a mi padre. El llego minutos después, me quito de encima a Sonomi y salio con ella de mi habitación, la nana se quedo conmigo y llamo al doctor. Estuve en recuperación por más de dos semanas.

Tres días después del incidente mi padre me dijo que Antonia y Roel se habían ido de Sydney, Antonia tenía miedo de que fuera hacerle algo a mi hermano y se fue a Grecia. En cuanto me recupere Sonomi despidió a mi nana.

-Antonia y Roel ellos…

-Ellos estuvieron en Grecia hasta la muerte de mi padre, yo iba a verles siempre que tenia vacaciones- le explico Tomoyo interrumpiéndola- cuando mi padre murió ella vino a su entierro, se mantuvo apartada del sepulcro no, quería que Sonomi armara un escándalo y manchara la memoria de mi padre.

-Era comprensible, amaba a tu padre. Pero aun no entiendo ¿con que te amenaza Sonomi?

Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al ventanal, ya estaba oscureciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando? Lo mas seguro seria que Eriol ya estuviera preocupado.

-Con Roel. Para Antonia la muerte de mi padre fue muy duro y comenzó a dejarse decaer. Hace cuatro meses recibí una llamada del hospital informándome que su estado de salud empeoro. Entro en coma. Los únicos familiares de Antonia eran sus padre y habían muerto en un accidente ese fue el motivo de su regreso a Sydney.

-Roel…

-Esta bajo la tutela de mi madre- dijo suspirando Tomoyo.

-¿Qué?

-Tal parece que se entero que Antonia había venido con el niño al entierro y la localizo, fue a verla y Antonia sufrió un infarto. Sonomi la llevo al hospital y se hizo cargo de Roel quedando como su tutora, hasta que Antonia recobre el conocimiento y pueda dejar ella a un tutor.

-Pero ¿Por qué se quedo ella con el bebe?

-Para poder controlarme. Yo tenía pensado irme de la casa tras la muerte de mi padre. Y dejar a Sonomi sin un centavo. Ella sabía lo que yo tenía pensado hacer y por eso acogió a Roel. Si yo dejo a Sonomi, no quiero ni pensar en lo que es capaz de hacerle al niño. Esta loca.

-Solo quiere dinero ¿No es así?

-Si, pero también quiere poder ilimitado sobre todo lo que le rodea.

Sakura sintió lastima por la pobre criatura, Roel estaba bajo las garras de alguien que en medio de su furia seria capaz de matarlo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- le pregunto Sakura.

-La única forma de salir, es casada. Fue la condición de ella. Para no dar de que hablar a la gente.

-Pero ella no sabe del tu relación con Eriol.

-No. Y por eso tengo miedo. Puede pensar que solo trato de encontrar una salida.

-¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?

Tomoyo se sonrojo.

-Todo mundo me odia aquí y en mucho otros lugares, Sonomi nunca me permitía tener trato con mucha gente de niña. Llego el punto en que me daba miedo estar cerca de tantas personas. Además Eriol trabaja aquí y no quería que nuestra relación se viera prestada a malos entendidos.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, ahora podía comprender mejor a Tomoyo. Ella no trataba a las personas mal, porque se sintiera superior a ella, solamente no sabia como tratar con la gente. Lo que le llevaba a su trabajo. Podía imaginar lo difícil que era para ella, trabajar de modelo.

-Pero esa no es la única razón de tu miedo.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada.

-No. Ya te conté porque mi padre se caso con mi madre.

Sakura la miro con seriedad ¿Tomoyo creía que…?

-Eriol me propuso matrimonio en cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada.

Ella no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio. Tomoyo levanto la mirada, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-No quiero vivir la historia de mis padres.

-¿Piensas que Eriol te propuso matrimonio por tu embarazo?

-¿Porque otra cosa si no?- le dijo llorando.

Sakura le sonrió con cansancio.

-Eriol hace tiempo me dijo que estaba enamorado. Hasta entonces no sabia quien era y el tampoco me menciono el nombre de la persona. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres tu. Eriol de verdad te ama.

-Pero el me prepuso matrimonio solo hasta que le mencione el embarazo- le recalco.

-El es una persona de mucho honor. Pero las condiciones en las que fue educado fueron diferentes. El creció en el seno de una familia que lo lleno de amor. ¿Alguna vez le has dicho lo que me acabas de contar?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

-Te das cuanta, Eriol lo hace por amor hacia ti y hacia el bebé- le dijo cariñosamente.

-Entonces crees que debería ¿aceptar?- le pregunto dudosa.

-Eso solo lo sabes tú. No puedo decir por ti. Lo que si te pido es que pienses bien en los motivos por los que Eriol se te declaro.

Tomoyo asintió.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que.

-De verdad me gustaría ser tu amiga.

-Eres ya mi amiga Tomoyo.

-Gracias Sakura. No sabes lo que esto significa.

Tomoyo la abrazo sorprendiendo en el acto a Sakura. Solo se separaron cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar con tanta insistencia.

Sakura se disculpo con Tomoyo y se encamino a su oficina.

-Hola.

-Sakura.

La profunda voz tremendamente sensual del otro lado de la línea, le provoco un temblor en las rodillas. Tuvo que sentarse con ayuda de Tomoyo para no caerse.

-¿Paso algo? ¿Isabela esta bien?- pregunto.

Hablaba lo más calmada posible, bajo la atenta mirada de Tomoyo.

-Ella esta bien. Pero es necesario que vengas cuando antes a España.

-¿Por qué?- exigió saber.

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estas sentada?- le pregunto.

-Por favor Shaoran, se serio.

-Lo estoy siendo- le dijo casi rugiéndole del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estas acompañada?

Sakura miro de reojo a Tomoyo.

-Si, una amiga esta conmigo. Me vas a decir que esta pasando.

-Escucha necesito que no te alteres demasiado ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura no respondió, los nervios estaban apareciendo.

-Isabela esta mal, acaba de sufrir una hemorragia un fuerte y necesita una transfusión de sangre cuanto antes, la perdida de sangre es mucha. En el banco de sangre del hospital no cuentan con el tipo de sangre que tiene Isabela, tu padre ya se ha ofrecido, pero debido a su diabetes no puede donar… Eres la única que puede ayudarla por ahora…

Sakura palideció, ella mejor que nadie sabia que Isabela siempre había sido muy delicada de salud, no fue precisamente por eso por lo que ella abandono sus sueños. Para permitir que su pequeña hermana fuera feliz con el hombre que ella quería.

Aun si ese hombre era Shaoran Li, el amor de su vida. El hombre con el Sakura una vez estuvo dispuesta a compartirlo todo.

Y ahora le decían que Isabela de nuevo estaba en peligro de muerte. Y de nuevo solo ella podía regresarle las ganas de vivir.

-Maldición Sakura, me estas escuchando.

Sakura reacciono ante el grito de Shaoran.

-Lo siento ¿que decías?

Shaoran soltó una palabrota.

-Sabía que tenía que estar contigo para explicarte.

Tembló ante la idea de poder volver a ver a Shaoran después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué me decías?- volvió exigir con mas fuerza.

-Que tienes que venir a España cuanto antes- le dijo con seriedad.

Sakura ni lo pensó.

-Sacare un pasaje cuanto antes.

Tomoyo la miraba con nerviosismo. Sakura le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Olvídalo, voy rumbo al aeropuerto. Tengo el jet preparado, yo iré por ti.

-NO- grito. Demasiado tarde Shaoran había cortado la comunicación.

-¿Todo esta bien? No quieres nada.

Sakura levanto la mirada horrorizada. Shaoran venía por ella.

-El… el… viene- logro balbucear.

Tomoyo la miraba angustiada.

-¿Quién?

-Shaoran- susurro.

Sakura logro tranquilizarse un poco y se disculpo.

-Tengo que irme- anuncio repentinamente parándose de pie.

-¿Vas a manejar así?

Sakura se paro, estaba muy alterada era cierto pero tenia que llegar a su casa cuanto antes.

-¿Traes carro?- le pregunto a Tomoyo.

-No.

-Entonces respondiendo a tu pregunta. Si, así voy a manejar.

-Estas loca- le grito- puedes chocar o algo así. No puedo dejarte ir así. Yo tampoco me atrevo a manejar aun estoy un poco nerviosa.

-¿Entonces que propones? mi hermana esta a punto de morir y necesito llegar a mi casa cuanto antes- dijo impaciente.

-Llamare a Eriol que venga por nosotras, esta cerca de aquí- le dijo sacando se móvil de su bolsa.

Sakura la miro indecisa.

-Por favor, dale una oportunidad- le rogó Tomoyo llamando a Eriol.

-Esta bien. Pero que no tarde- y camino a sentarse hasta una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Mientras Tomoyo hablaba con Eriol.

-Viene en camino, me prohibió dejarte salir- le dijo mientras cerraba el móvil y lo guardaba

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Siento lo de tu hermana- dijo Tomoyo sentándose frente a ella y tomando una de sus manos.

-Gracias- le dijo Sakura sonriendo a medias.

-Tranquilízate, tu hermana estará bien. Estas muy nerviosa.

-El siempre me pone así- le dijo a modo explicación.

-¿El?- pregunto extrañada- hablas de Shaoran Li.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Shaoran Li?- le cuestiono.

-El esposo de mi hermana.

-¿Y porque te pone nerviosa?

-Porque estoy enamorada de el- respondió llorando.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Si ya se que en vez de ponerme a pensar en un proyecto, debería estar actualizando Guerra por un Amor; y prometo que lo haré cuanto antes._

_Pero se me ocurrió en esta historia por una situación muy parecida que viví._

_Así que esta historia esta dedicada especialmente para aquellas hermanas, que son capaces de dar todo para que su hermana/o sean felices; aun eso signifique traicionarse a si mismos y renunciar a sus sueños._

_Ahora por si hay alguna pregunta acerca de los escenarios de los países que voy a utilizar, lo aclaro antes. La historia es mía, solo que no quiero que todas las historias que escribo se desarrollen en Japón. Cada una tiene esencia propia y por lo mismo me gusta utilizar diferentes lugares, culturas e historias. Aun así si están inconformes con esto, les pido que me lo hagan saber cuanto antes._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Celebriant O.D. _

_"Todas las penas se pueden tolerar su las cuentas en un relato"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi mejor enemigo**

**Capitulo 2**

Se movía de un lado a otro retorciéndose las manos. En cuanto había llegado a su departamento, corrió a meter dentro de una maleta algo de ropa y cosas personales. Se sintió mareada y tuvo que sentarse, no había podido probar bocado desde que llegó, pese a no haber ingerido solo un café desde el desayuno.

Ya tenía más de dos horas desde que Shaoran seguramente había abordado el jet que la llevaría de regreso a España después de casi tres anos de ausencia. Sintió su corazón acelerarse de solo pensar que estaba a pocos minutos de reencontrase con el que fue su amor desde la adolescencia. Aun podía sentir las mariposas que sintió, cuando el la miro por primera vez sonriéndole.

Recordando cuado en medio de una fiesta, se atrevido a besar a Shaoran Li en frete de todos. Y también recordó con dolor, cuando Isabella le había confesado que estaba enamorada de mismo muchacho que ella. Claro que su hermana nunca se entero de amor que ella sentía hacia al que ahora es su esposo.

Y fue cuando sus sueños comenzaron a derrumbarse junto con su propio mundo.

Pero ahora iba a verlo de nuevo porque su hermana necesitaba de ella. Y se le revolvió el estomago una vez mas cuando pensó en ella y en la situación en que se encontraba.

¿Que clase de hermana era cuando estaba pensando en el marido de su propia de Isabella?

Corrió al baño cuando las nauseas fueron mas fuertes. Se inclino sobre la tasa desechando los pocos alimentos que había ingerido esa mañana y las pastillas que había tomado para tranquilizarse.

Se puso de pie, y tomo su cepillo de dientes, mientras le dedicaba una mirada molesta al retrete, se mojo la cara y se quedo viendo frente al espejo.

Durante ese tiempo que estuvo alejada de su país y de todo lo que conocía, había logrado muchas cosas. Había encontrado en Sydney otra familia en sus amigos, había logrado terminar su carrera y poner una agencia de modelaje que actualmente contaba con el más alto prestigio y con el mejor socio que alguien podría tener.

Pero en cuanto a su vida intima trataba. Ahí no había conseguido tener un proceso. Cuando abandono España, también la abandono su corazón.

Porque este siempre le iba a pertenecer a Shaoran Li.

El sonido del timbre llamando la sobresalto, se apresuro a secarse la cara y corrió hacia la puerta hasta que logro abrirla.

El corazón se le paro en cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?- pregunto ceñudo Shaoran.

Sakura no le contesto inmediatamente y se hizo a un lado. Notando su reacción al reconocerlo. Shaoran entro y cerró la puerta y durante varios segundos permaneció de pie junto a ella estudiándola.

Temblorosa Sakura bajo la mirada. Lo noto muy hermoso. Esa no era la palabra usual para describir a un hombre, pero le quedaba muy bien a Shaoran. Era moreno, tenía las facciones perfectas de un ángel caído y la elegancia de un leopardo. No había cambiado en nada desde que se fue y aun poseía esa mirada que parecía traspasarla.

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar su último encuentro.

Se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto del jardín, mientras platicaba con Isabella. Cuando noto que alguien se acercaba, demasiando tarde se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y para entonces ya no habia tiempo para que pudiera alejarse allí.

-Señoritas- las saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Señor Li- respondió Isabella sonrojada mientras le sonreía.

Sakura se levanto sin decir nada. Ese seria la última vez que lo vería y al día siguiente se iría del país por el bien de su hermana y también para ella. No soportaría el ver a Shaoran cortejando a su hermana estando ella allí.

El se quedo con ellas conversando con Isabella, porque ella solo se dedicaba a tratar de fingir interés en la conversación permaneciendo callada. Hasta que llego una doncella para llevarse a Isabella y tomara sus pastillas. Su hermana ingería un cóctel de pastillas que le molestaba que la gente le observara tragarlas.

Se quedo sola con Shaoran formándose un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Sakura se percato como los muslos del el se tensaron y su ceño adquiera indiferencia. No se percato de que el la miraba hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, y Sakura tembló ante la frialdad con que la miraba.

Su corazón se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que su presencia lo molestaba. Desde que lo había besado en esa fiesta el había actuado de manera fría y distante con ella.

Entonces molesta con él. Se levanto del la silla con brusquedad, pero antes de que pudiera dar una paso, el le hablo.

-Me entere que te vas- comento Shaoran.

-Si- respondió ella cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

Sakura no le contesto, se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar asiento. Se negaba hablar de ese tema precisamente con el.

-¿Estas huyendo?- pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Algo así- respondió ella por impulso. Quiso golpearse cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho. Shaoran la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Tienes que estar muy ardida.

Ella lo miro sin comprender ¿Por qué tendría que estar ella ardida?... Ella estaba dolida.

-Te dejaron con el corazón destrozado y por eso quieres irte. Quieres huir en vez de afrontarlo-dijo con rabia. Mirándola con esa brillante y desafiante mirada ámbar.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar de nuevo. De alguna manera había escogido las palabras correctas para describir el porque de su precipitado viaje. Pero ¿Por qué le hablaba rabioso?

-Eres débil. Las mujeres como tu son débiles.- lo escucho decir con burla.

Sakura quiso preguntarle a que se refería con eso de las mujeres como _tú_. Pero se limito a mirarlo desafiante. Ningún Kinomoto era débil.

-Me tienes sin cuidado lo opines de mi- le espato furiosa- jamás pensé que fueras un machista.

-Yo no soy un machista- le dijo el con aire ofendido.

-Si lo eres- afirmo- no solamente las mujeres son "débiles"- repitió ella con el mismo tono de voz que el había empleado- también lo son los hombres- dijo por ultimo perdiendo en autocontrol.

Shaoran se desconcertó al verla perder la paciencia.

-Y si tuvieras un poco de razonamiento. Comprenderías que no involucre a todo el sector femenino dentro de mi opinión- le dijo voz seca.

Sakura sintió su cara ponerse roja, pero no sabia si era a causa de la vergüenza, o de la furia que sentía por considerarle tonta.

-¿Me estas diciendo tonta?- se atrevió a preguntar ella.

-Las verdades a veces pueden llegar a lastimar- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Permaneció callada a causa de la incredulidad. ¿Y ese era el gran Shaoran Li? El heredero y orgullo de toda la familia Li. ¡Pues para ella no era más que un primate! Cuando por fin reacciono se puso de pie y se marcho como si nada hubiera pasado, sin mirar ni una vez a Shaoran.

Al día siguiente no lo vio y no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de él como lo deseaba. Y cuando abordo ese avión, con la esperanza de olvidarlo costara lo que costara, comprendió que no lo lograría. Su corazón se había quedado en España. Con Shaoran Li.

Después de un largo silencio, el comento:

-¿Estas sola?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le paso a Isabella?- preguntó.

Shaoran le señalo con una mano uno de los sofás.

No tenia ganas de discutir y aun temblando se dirigió al sofá y se sentó. Entonces el se movió y con un temor interior vio como le cambiaba la expresión. Apartó la vista y respiro hondo antes de hablar.

-Ha habido un complicación después del parto- le informó- Isabella a perdido mucha sangre.

-Dime que ha pasado- exigió. No le estaba diciendo todo.

Lo vio respirar varias veces antes de seguir hablando.

-Sufrió una caída- informo Shaoran- tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea. Sufría una fuerte hemorragia y cobro urgencia que trajeran a mi hijo al mundo lo mas rápido posible.

A pesar del sufrimiento que ambos padecían. El porque la mujer que amaba estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Y ella porque era su hermana la que corría peligro mortal. Aun así pudo notar el orgullo que sentía al hacer mención de su hijo.

-¿El niño…?

-Es pequeño y esta en la incubadora. Por lo demás esta perfectamente formado y sano. Es… es su madre la que plantea serias preocupaciones. Isabella ahora esta en terapia intensiva y los doctores temen que el resultado final no sea muy prometedor.

El silencio que le siguió fue frió. Supo que Shaoran estaba en una profunda conmoción. Estaba a punto de perder a su esposa. Su hermana moría. Y el hijo de ambos necesitaba ayuda para respirar. No podía empeorar.

-Lo siento- dijo el con tono seco- Necesita de tu tipo de sangre y en el hospital no la hay.

Pudo ver con sorpresa la antipatía que le producía el haber recurrido a la ayuda de ella. No sabía que estaba pasando. Ni porque el comportamiento tan hosco con el que era tratada de su parte. Pero se sintió enferma por su manera de tratarla.

-Discúlpame- pidió- pero voy a vomitar- se levanto y fue a toda velocidad al cuarto de baño.

No la siguió ni ella esperó que lo hiciera. Entonces pensó en Isabella, tendida en la cama de algún hospital, y a su familia sufriendo por ella, supo que su hermana estaría rodeada de protección. La imagen debería de haberla confortado, pero experimentó otra arcada.

¿Por qué? Porque ella misma se había excluido. Era la condenada enviada al exilio por su propia decisión. Y ahora tenia que vivir con las consecuencias.

-Isabella…- gimió su nombre entre sollozos.

Shaoran no se hallaba en el salón cuando al fin regresó. Lo encontró de pie en la cocina. Estaba echando agua hirviendo en una pequeña cafetera de cristal y acero, pero al oírla entrar, giró la cabeza. Durante un breve instante, lo vio tal como lo había visto tres años atrás.

Entonces la imagen se desvaneció y se vio sustituida por la de un hombre cansado, que vivía con el dolor encerrado en su interior.

Le ofreció una sonrisa breve antes de darle la espalda otra vez.

-Pensé que los dos necesitábamos esto -explicó, indicando el café ya preparado-. También te he preparado algo de comer.

Al ver las dos tostadas de pan sobre la barra de la cocina el estomago se le contrajo y nuevas ganas de vomitar le llegaron, no por la idea de ingerir algo. Si no porque resucitaba recuerdos de viejos tiempos.

Tiempos en los que un joven rico, sofisticado y consentido la había sorprendido por su independencia a los servicios domésticos. Desde joven tenia casas en muchos lugares de prestigio, aviones, helicópteros y un precioso yate que dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento. Dirigía una enorme empresa multinacional que empleaba a miles de personas por todo el mundo, pero no le gustaba que los criados interrumpieran su intimidad, solo aceptaba sus servicios como una necesidad en su ocupada vida mientras desempeñaran las tareas cuando el no estuviera presente.

Aun recordaba como ella y su hermana se había sorprendido cuando el padre de ambas les había dicho que Shaoran sabia cocinar y lavar. Y por experiencia propia, podía decir que era capaz de preparar en el mejor café que Sakura jamás había probado.

Seguramente Isabella tenía una feliz vida a su lado, su hermana solía disfrutar de los quehaceres de la casa. A pesar de los regaños que recibía de sus padres, a ella nunca le importaron y ayudaba en la casa a los criados. Pero conforme fue creciendo junto con su enfermedad, y su cansancio se hizo más frecuente dejo de involucrarse en las labores domésticas.

-Preferiría que nos marcháramos ya- pidió con serenidad.

-Por supuesto -confirmó él-. Pero todavía disponemos de una hora. Mi avión necesita repostar y llevar a cabo las revisiones habituales, y luego esperar permiso para despegar.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Ven a comer- ordenó el.

-¿Cómo están mi familia?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en un de tos taburetes altos y tomaba una de las tostadas.

-Tu madre se la pasa todo el día junto a Isabella y el bebé. Touya ha estado turnándose con ella cuando puede- respondió.

-¿Y papá?

-Tratando de evadir la situación- dijo contando sus palabras, lo vio suspirar y continuo- le a caído mal ver a su hija de nuevo en el hospital. Se la pasa todo el día metido en la hacienda.

-Isabella había batido record al llevar casi tres años sin estar internada- explico Sakura- probablemente no esperaba verla de nuevo luchar por su vida.

-Ella es fuerte se recuperara- dijo bruscamente el.

Sakura se sobresalto ante su brusquedad, pero guardo silencio. Shaoran aprovechó ese momento para acercar el otro taburete y sentarse a su lado. De forma accidental, le rozó el muslo con la pierna cuando se inclinó para servirle café. A ella se le puso la mente en blanco y no fue capaz de describir la sensación ardiente que brotó en su estómago ni evitar las imágenes que brotaron en su mente imaginándose desnuda con el encima mientras se acariciaban y exploraban.

En un esfuerzo por fingir que no sucedía nada, alargó la mano para tomar una tostada y llevársela a la boca. Mordió pero no la saboreó, y supo que le costaría tragarse el bocado. Tenía la boca demasiado reseca y necesitaba beber café.

¡No! Lo que ella necesitaba era que que se apartara de ella para no tener que sentirlo de esa manera. ¡Necesitaba recordar el motivo por el que se encontraba allí! Se sintió avergonzada... podía olerlo, sentirlo, ¡incluso probarlo!

¿Qué le sucedía que era incapaz de mantener a raya esos pensamientos horrendos?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando intentó tragar. Se despreció; y lo despreció a él por presentarse allí y hacerle eso... por mostrarle la mujer débil y superficial que tenía que ser por dejar que la afectara de esa manera en un momento en que...

-¿Leche? -preguntó él.

-No -logró responder a la pregunta... mientras su mente se abstraía de pensar en él de esa manera.

-Voy a preparar una maleta- mintió.

Se puso de pie con una brusquedad que sorprendió a Shaoran, y se marchó sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

**º º º º º º**

A solas en la cocina, Shaoran clavó la vista en la taza de café y pensó que Sakura estaba más hermosa que nunca. Pero se dijo que todo era mentira. Esos ojos esmeraldas, habían convertido mentir en un arte. Lo mismo sucedía con la boca sensual y apetecible y el modo en que levantaba la barbilla siempre que se permitía mirarlo.

Soltó la taza y se puso de pie con una explosión de furia y disgusto, mezclada con una sensación no deseada de pesar.

Suspiró y se plantó ante la ventana de la cocina. En el exterior aún caía la lluvia. La noche tormentosa prometía que el vuelo a España sería brusco.

Se preguntó por qué se había presentado allí.

Ojalá supiera qué era lo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo. ¿Realmente había creído que sería lo bastante hombre como para enterrar el pasado en ese momento de tragedia y encarar la situación con comprensión y compasión? ¿O lo había motivado algo más básico, como contemplar algo de remordimiento en la cara de Sakura?

Sabía que era un tonto por presentarse en persona. Debería haberse quedado en Granada, junto a su madre y su hermana y la familia de su esposa. Debería haberle dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz…

_Ha habido una complicación, tu hermana se está muriendo_

-Diablos -maldijo.

Isabella... mueriendo.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle como la lluvia en la ventana. Vio su propio y duro reflejo.

Le dio la espalda y la violencia en su interior creció como un globo enorme que hizo que deseara golpear algo... ¡cualquier cosa que contrarrestara su terrible dolor!

Se obligó a pensar en su hijo. Porque en él todavía había vida y, por ende, debería de haber esperanza. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marcó un número. Descubrir que la tormenta hacía que no hubiera cobertura no lo ayudó a mejorar de humor. Guardó el aparato y regresó al salón para utilizar el teléfono fijo de Sakura, con la esperanza de no tener que quedarse atrapados allí hasta que acabara la tormenta. Cuanto antes se marcharan a Granada, antes podría alejarse de ella.

Lo sorprendió descubrir lo mucho que necesitaba hacer eso.

Mientras hablaba por teléfono, oyó a Sakura por el pasillo. Mantuvo la espalda hacia la puerta al tiempo que hablaba con su madre en español; percibió la quietud de ella en el umbral como una descarga eléctrica en la columna.

Al colgar, se volvió. Notó que había logrado darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. La falda sexy había sido reemplazada por unos vaqueros viejos y un jersey que casi se fundía con su piel cremosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido. Pero lo que quitaba el peinado severo lo devolvía al resaltar la forma delicada del rostro pequeño y ovalado, los increíbles ojos verdes y la boca suave, que podrían parecer de una virgen de no ser en realidad armas de pecado.

**º º º º º º**

-¿Algún cambio?- pregunto ella.

-No ha habido cambios. Ninguno -respondió a la pregunta

_Ningún cambio_ se repitió ella.

Sin saber si era algo bueno o malo. Eso indicaba que Isabella aún resistía, pero también afirmaba que seguía en peligro, lo cual no representaba ninguna tranquilidad. Quería saber más... necesitaba saber más, y hasta llegó a abrir la boca para exigir que él le contara todo. Pero cambió de parecer al aceptar que el conocimiento probablemente haría que volviera a derrumbarse, y necesitaba mantener la compostura si quería sobrevivir a las largas horas de viaje que la esperaban.

-Tengo que llamar por teléfono si tú ya has terminado -fue lo que dijo-. He de comunicarles a algunas personas que estaré ausente un tiempo.

El asintió y se apartó a un lado. Parecía proyectar una sombra pesada sobre su salón. Al alzar el auricular y sentir el calor que había dejado la mano de él, experimentó una extraña intimidad.

Le costó marcar el número de Eriol, quien antes de dejarla sola. Él junto a Tomoyo le había hecho prometer que les marcaría en cuanto ella abandonará el país. Esa había sido la condición para que la dejaran sola.

-Hola, Eriol, soy yo. Te llamaré apenas llegue. Yo también te quiero -murmuró.

Notó que Shaoran daba media vuelta y abandonaba la habitación.

Respiró hondo ante el torrente de simpatía y preocupación que en ese momento no quería recibir y se puso a explicarle lo sucedido.

Shaoran reapareció cuando realizaba la segunda llamada para confirmar que su vecina aún tenía la llave de su apartamento.

-Gracias, Tony, te debo una -murmuró agradecida-. ¿Si cenamos cuando vuelva? Desde luego. Será estupendo.

El tenso silencio regresó en cuanto colgó. Shaoran se ponía la gabardina y su perfil podría haber estado moldeado en hierro.

-¿Alguien más? -preguntó antes de dedicarle una sonrisa dura-. ¿Sólo a los dos hombres de tu vida? He de reconocer que eres consistente, Sakura.

Su reacción fue la de marcharse sin otorgarle la satisfacción de una respuesta. Los motivos que tuviera para estar amargado, imaginarios o no, eran libertad de Shaoran, pero el derecho de lanzarle ataques cuando otras cosas resultaban tan importantes hizo que sintiera un desprecio que la tomo por sorpresa.

No pensaba explicarle que Tony era una mujer y que Eriol era el hombre que le había salvado la vida cuando ella decidió abandonar España. Y dejarle parte de su vida a su hermana.

Y porque ¿no? También darle la felicidad a el. En vez de lanzarle comentarios venenosos, debería estar dándole las gracias.

Menudo arrogante. ¡Seguía siendo el mismo primate de siempre! Bueno solo que mas crecido.

Se hallaba ante la puerta de entrada cuando ella salió del dormitorio con un abrigo negro de lana y un gorro que le cubría las orejas.

-¿Es todo? -preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

En una mano sostenía una maleta y en la otra el maletín acolchado que contenía el ordenador portátil.

-Sí -respondió, colgándose el bolso en el hombro-. ¿Tienes coche o usamos el mío?

-He alquilado uno.

Dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió al rellano, luego fue a llamar el ascensor mientras Sakura cerraba el apartamento. Bajaron como dos desconocidos y salieron a la lluvia. Por suerte, el coche se hallaba a unos metros. Utilizó un control a distancia para desbloquear el auto y le abrió la puerta de Sakura antes de ir al maletero, guardar sus cosas y finalmente ponerse al volante.

Cuando el coche arrancó, ella giró la cara hacia la ventanilla.

**º º º º º º**

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por hacer ese comentario sobre su vida personal.

Lo había situado en la posición de parecer duro y desagradable, y podría haber dado la impresión de que le importaba, cuando no era así.

Podía tener a todos los Tony que le apeteciera esperando turno ante su cama.

Pero Eriol Hiraguizawa era un asunto un tanto diferente.

Shaoran había oído hablar sobre el amigo íntimo y socio de Sakura, porque Isabella jamás cesaba de hablar de lo bien que había funcionado la agencia de modelaje que habían montado y de los buenos amigos que eran.

Sabía que ambos se habían conocido en la universidad, ambos sobresaliendo en diseño por ordenador. Ya por entonces Shaoran había escuchado las palabras de orgullo de Isabella acerca de Sakura. Pero aun no se creía del todo que fueran solo amigos. Sobre todo siendo Sakura una mujer aun mas hermosa que cuando la vio hace años.

Tuvo que aferrar el volante con fuerza al pensar en su hermosura. Una belleza asombrosa y fascinante. Las pecas se habían desvanecido y el cuerpo se había llenado hasta cobrar una forma verdaderamente espectacular.

Recordó el primer y único beso que se dieron durante una fiesta. La primera vez que se besaron lo tomo por sorpresa cuando ella se lanzo sobre el. Pero una vez repuesto su intención había sido darle un saludo fraternal para poner fin a su arrebato.

No había tenido intención de responderle con un beso apasionado, sólo uno de esos intercambios ligeros que se compartían con alguien con quien se había pasado una velada agradable. Pero cuando Sakura se entrego con entusiasmo Lo había excitado como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

Al detener el coche ante un cruce, comprobó la calle en ambos sentidos y aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarla. Sintió que algo caliente salía disparado de su corazón a su entrepierna. Sólo ella tenía la capacidad de convertirlo en una masa de hormonas desbocadas sin siquiera intentarlo.

Diez años más joven, se había despertado una parte de su deseo con ese cabello asombroso, ese rostro deslumbrante, un cuerpo fantástico y unos deseos insaciables que lo hicieron temer que pudiera decidir buscar satisfacción en otra parte.

**º º º º º º**

_Como me lance otra mirada de esas, me volveré y le daré una bofetada… o lo besare hasta quedarme sin aliento._

Decidió Sakura mientras observaba el perfil de Shaoran a través del reflejo de la ventanilla.

-No podremos despegar con este tiempo -soltó él.

Esperó que Dios la perdonara por haberse concentrado en Shaoran en vez de pensar en su hermana. Buscó en el bolso un pañuelo de papel.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -inquirió él.

-Perfectamente –repuso.

-Queda poco para el aeropuerto.

Con los dientes apretados, Shaoran siguió conduciendo, con los ojos clavados en la lluvia en su afán por llegar al aeropuerto y quebrar el contacto íntimo con esa mujer. Nunca se sintió tan aliviado como cuando vio las luces del aeropuerto privado donde los esperaba su avión. Necesitaba algo de espacio... aire para respirar que no estuviera ultrajando con la fragancia de esa mujer.

El aparcamiento estaba techado. Al bajar, le señaló a Sakura la terminal de salida, luego se marchó en la otra dirección para entregar las llaves del coche. Cuando regresó a buscarla, ella se había quitado el gorro y el abrigo y se hallaba ante el ventanal con la vista clavada en la lluvia que caía del cielo.

Con un metro setenta era alta para una mujer, pero junto a él, parecía pequeña, frágil, delicada. Decidió brindarle espacio suficiente. Se dirigió al bar y pidió una copa; permaneció allí contemplándola sin beber, ajeno al hecho de que Sakura había observado su reflejo en el cristal.

Ella se concentró en la lluvia que azotaba las luces del aeropuerto mientras el viento lo golpeaba todo. Rezó para que el tiempo mejorara y pudieran partir.

Isabella, su querida Isabella, y el bebé… el pequeño Hien. El hijo de su hermana con Shaoran

Quizá el destino decidió apiadarse de ellos, porque media hora más tarde Shaoran apareció junto a ella.

-Creen que la tormenta moderará un rato -informó-. Si podemos subir a bordo y prepararnos, quizá dispongamos de la oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Le sonó tan bien, que al instante fue a recoger sus cosas de la silla donde las había dejado. Se puso el abrigo y el gorro mientras Shaoran hacía lo mismo. Cinco minutos más tarde, caminaban lado a lado, pero distanciados en espíritu.

Mágicamente, a mitad de camino hacia el jet, la lluvia y el viento pararon de repente y, al alzar la vista, Sakura vio las estrellas a través de un hueco entre las nubes.

-Elige un asiento y abróchate el cinturón -instruyó él en cuanto entraron en el aparato-. Voy a hablar con el piloto.

Cuando desapareció más allá de la puerta que conducía a la cabina, apareció un ayudante de vuelo que se llevó sus cosas. En cuanto le sugirió el mejor asiento que podía ocupar del lujoso interior, se marchó.

Dos minutos después, el avión despegaba con rumbo hacia el agujero entre las nubes que conducía al cielo estrellado. Y una hora después, Shaoran aún no había vuelto. Al llegar a la conclusión de que se mantenía adrede apartado de ella, tal como había hecho en el aeropuerto, fue capaz de relajar la guardia, y casi en el acto sintió que los párpados se le cerraban.

Se dejó ir y soñó con la risa familiar de Isabella. Y en el sueño todos estaban bien.

**º º º º º º**

Shaoran la observó un rato, extrañamente afectado por lo en paz que parecía estar. Recordó que solía dormir de esa manera. Tan quieta a su lado, que en ocasiones había tenido que controlar el impulso de inclinarse para comprobar si aún respiraba. Una idea idiota, ya que la había tenido en brazos y sentido la calidez que emanaba de ella.

_Deja de pensar en eso_.

Se dijo al reclinar la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerrar los ojos. Pero unas escenas desagradables lo obligaron a abrirlos otra vez.

Isabella... Isabella…

Se movió inquieto. Los hombres no lloraban. Él quería llorar. Quería que esposa estuviera bien, regresara para ver crecer con hijo de ambos y así juntos poder transmitirle una vez más lo mucho que significaba para ellos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a quemarle como ácido. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el avión. Ese había sido el peor día de su vida y todavía no había terminado. Sentía como si hubiera ido por el mundo transmitiendo malas noticias. Les había comunicado la noticia a los familiares de su esposa, a la madre de él y a su hermana Meiling. A pesar de la desaprobación de ellas, había volado a Sydney por Sakura.

Y en ese instante regresaba a casa otra vez con una pasajera, que evidentemente consideraba la evasión a través del sueño una opción mejor que permanecer despierta para hablar con él.

Aunque él tampoco quería hablar con Sakura.

Tampoco quería despertarla.

Con expresión lóbrega, regresó junto a ella. Aún no había movido ni una pestaña. Tenía el rostro relajado pero pálido, y respiraba de forma pausada, con los labios cerrados.

**º º º º º º**

Sakura despertó de su refugio de sueño y vio a Shaoran de pie ante ella. Se hallaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento en la cara. Sus ojos se encontraron y, en los de él, vio ira, desprecio y consternación. Una vez más, experimentó el impacto pleno del dolor.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Oh Shaoran! –y por impulso, se lanzo hacia el a abrazarlo.

El la abrazo sorprendido al principio y después apretó más el cuerpo de ella a él. Hasta que pudo sentir sus senos apretarse contra su pecho.

Y la odio. La odio por despertar en él, deseo. Por hacerlo olvidar de Isabella y de su hijo.

La odio con la misma fuerza con la que la deseaba en ese momento.

Sakura levanto la cabeza y lo miro con rabia.

Ella también comenzaba a odiarlo.

Comenzaba a odiarlo, por tenerlo tan cerca cuando había miles de kilómetros invisibles que la distanciaban de el. Por querer besarlo tan solo una vez mas.

Por querer pensar que Isabella no existía; y así poder seducirlo hasta conseguir que él pudiera tomarla y hacerla suya.

-Te odio -sollozó ella y, con un impulso ciego, le lanzó un puño tembloroso

-¿Odio? -repitió y le capturó la mano antes de que pudiera golpearlo-. Desconoces el significado de la palabra -espetó con dureza-. Esto, preciosa, es odio...

Con un tirón, la alzó para pegarla contra él; acalló el grito de protesta con su boca y una embestida de la lengua. La besó con furia, con castigo, con dolor, pero fue el calor de su pasión lo que la impulsó a luchar para liberarse. Un brazo le ciñó la cintura y se encontró pegada a su cuerpo. Él le soltó el puño con el fin de poder reclamarle la nuca y mantener la presión del beso.

Saqueó su boca mientras emitía maldiciones roncas. La besó y la besó hasta que dejó de oponerse y comenzó a temblar. Sus labios se movieron en un festín sensual y hambriento... y entonces, de pronto, terminó tal como había empezado.

Shaoran la apartó con tal violencia, que ella aterrizó en el asiento. Mareada y desorientada. Lo observó dar media vuelta y marcharse. Al llegar al otro extremo, recogió lo que parecía una botella de whisky, se sirvió una copa y se la bebió de un trago.

Al contemplar sus hombros rígidos, quiso decir algo... soltar un torrente de insultos por atreverse a besarla para probar su comentario. Pero sentía los labios ardientes y temblaba tanto por dentro, que no creyó poder expresar ningún pensamiento coherente puso la cara entre las manos y rezó para que hubiera estado demasiado ocupado le había castigándola como para notar que le había devuelto el beso

El silencio que reinó después fue como una navaja que cortó cada segundo que les quedó de viaje. Hasta que aterrizaron bajo un claro cielo español.

**º º º º º º**

Shaoran había dejado el coche en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Sakura ocupó la plaza del acompañante y dejó que él guardara sus cosas. Fueron a Granada en completo silencio. Cuanto más se acercaban a la ciudad, más ansiosa se sentía. Al final, el coche aminoró y entró en un edificio antiguo que hacía las veces de un hospital muy exclusivo.

Cuando Shaoran detuvo el coche, la piel comenzó a hormiguearle. Respiró hondo, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó. Al dirigirse hacia la entrada del hospital, las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Él se situó a su lado, pero no hizo intento alguno de tocarla.

Se dijo que no quería que lo hiciera. Pero en cuanto entró en el vestíbulo silencioso del hospital, lo puso en duda. Shaoran le indicó el camino hacia los ascensores.

Una vez dentro, él le dijo:

-No te alarmes por el equipo médico que la rodea. En casos como éste, es normal supervisar todo lo que...

Las puertas se abrieron a un recibidor similar al vestíbulo de abajo, y el valor de Sakura se fue a pique, paralizándola.

Cerró los ojos e intentó tragar saliva; respiró de manera entrecortada, dominada por una sensación de pavor. Shaoran clavó la vista en ella. Tenía el rostro pálido y los labios entreabiertos. Parecía luchar por controlar el impulso de sujetarla.

-Estoy bien -susurró ella-. Dame un segundo para...

-Tómate tu tiempo -cortó con tono hosco-. No hay prisa.

_¿No?_

Se dijo ella para sus adentros. ¡Quizá ya hubiera llegado demasiado tarde!

Demasiado tarde... gimió en agonía. Demasiado tarde se refería a los años que había evitado acercarse a España, al modo en que había aislado a Isabella y a su familia de su vida durante meses... años.

Se obligó a moverse. La primera persona a la que vio fue a su madre Nadeshiko. Estaba agotada. El rostro hermosamente definido se veía consumido por la ansiedad y el dolor.

Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse a sus ojos y la voz le tembló cuando tuvo que dirigirse a su madre.

-Madre- llamó- Siento mucho lo que esta pasando con Isy -murmuró cuando la mirada sorprendida de la mujer la miro.

Vacilo al tiempo que alargaba los brazos para atraer a su pobre mujer a su abrazo. No por miedo a su rechazo, pero no sabia como reaccionario después de tanto años en que se privo de ella.

Tardo unos segundos en darse cuanta que el abrazo era bien recibido. Su madre se dejo caer en ella, y Sakura se sintió complacida en que la considerara su sostén en esos momentos. No vio a nadie y más y se obligo a separarse de ella al pensar en Isabella.

-No me voy a ir- le susurro, cuando su madre se aferro a ella.

La mujer cedió y la miro con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

-Me alegra verte hija- dijo acariciando su mejilla- tu padre y tu hermano no creerán que estas aquí.

-Lo tendrán que creer en cuanto me vean. No pienso irme- afirmó.

Entonces Shaoran se situó detrás de ella, apoyando las manos en sus hombros en lo que Sakura sólo fue capaz de describir como una especie de declaración. No dijo una sola palabra, pero todos los ojos se alzaron hacia la cara de él, y luego se apartaron incómodos.

-A tu izquierda -instruyó en voz baja.

-Iré avisar al doctor de tu llegada- dijo Nadeshiko con emoción en su voz.

Permaneció callada y con la boca reseca, se obligó a caminar otra vez. La mano de Shaoran no la abandonó al entrar en un pasillo que dejó a toda su familia atrás, algo que agradeció, porque no quería ningún testigo cuando se enfrentara a lo que se avecinaba.

Y llegó con rapidez... con demasiada rapidez. Shaoran se detuvo ante la primera puerta que apareció y ella lo imitó, viendo cómo la empujaba y la instaba con delicadeza a avanzar.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y una sensación de temor le dificultó el movimiento de las extremidades al entrar en una habitación bien iluminada, de paredes blancas, con una enfermera de pie junto a la cama.

Y acostada en ella vio a la mujer de cara pálida.

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autora:

_¡¡Hola a todos!!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una nueva actualización de esta maravillosa historia._

_Espero sinceramente les guste este nuevo capitulo. Lo eh escrito con mucho esfuerzo y cariño para todos ustedes._

_Es el segundo capitulo de la historia, así que les ruego que sean un poquito condescendientes, poco a poco le iré dando color y forma. Piedad y paciencia. Y prometo que pronto veremos más escenas SxS. Y el papel que jugara cada uno de los personajes._

_Muchas gracias a: __**Johanna-Ikary, Piwy, MIICAA, Esmeraldy, Confudes Agony, gabby.foxx, juchiz, Angel Zafiro, HaRuNo-SaMy, Khorih, Kantia, danny1989 y Ninor-san. **__Por su apoyo en el primer capitulo. Sin duda este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos vemos es próximo capitulo._

_Besos _

_Celebriant O. D._

_"Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuentas en un relato"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Mejor Enemigo**

**Capitulo 3**

Isabella… gimió su nombre.

Fue el punto en que su control la abandonó. Había creído que estaba preparada para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiera en esa habitación. Pero descubrió que no era capaz de encarar la visión de su hermana allí acostada, tan pálida y quieta como si la esencia de la vida la abandonara lentamente.

Se llevó un puño a la boca para contener un sollozo ahogado y dio un paso atrás, hasta quedar pegada contra la figura musculosa de Shaoran, quien actuó como una pared para su retirada cobarde.

Era terrible. Necesitó un esfuerzo intenso para forzarse a avanzar con piernas flojas. Al llegar al lado de la cama, tomó una de las manos fláccidas de Isabella. La sintió cálida y eso la consoló. El calor significaba vida.

-¿Isabella? -musitó- Isabella... soy Sakura. ¿Puede oírme? -le preguntó a la enfermera, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, volvió a clavar la vista en el rostro blanco-. Oh, Isabella -se lamentó con pesar-. ¡Despierta y háblame! ¿Es... es profundo su sueño? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Parte está inducido -aportó Shaoran.

La enfermera se había marchado sin que Sakura lo notara.

-¿Ha despertado en algún momento?

-Solo por unos pocos segundos.

Sakura sintió que las entrañas le ardían con emociones desbocadas.

Entonces, comenzaron las largas horas de tormento. Nada a su alrededor parecía real. Permanecía sentada junto a la cama y le hablaba. Cuando el personal médico se la llevaba con gentileza para poder examinar a Isabella, se quedaba en el pasillo. De vez en cuando, aparecía Shaoran, y su madre no se apartaba de su lado. Aun no había visto a Touya y mucho menos a su padre.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y sus ojos cansados. Pero no quería dormir, permanecer a lado de su hermana era ahora lo que más le importaba.

-Debes descansar.

Levanto la mirada y se topo con la de su madre. La miraba con preocupación. Su madre había permitido que fuera ella la que se quedara con Isabella durante unas horas. Ahora se encontraba recargada en la pared del blanco pasillo., mientras la enfermera monitoreaba los signos vitales de su hermana.

-Estoy bien- respondió Sakura.

-Ve a casa. Tu padre no te ha visto, ni tampoco Touya. Ambos estarán encantados de verte… le has hecho falta a tu padre, te necesita.

-Isabella me necesita más- contesto bruscamente.

Su madre la miro sorprendida y después bajo la mirada.

Se acerco a Nadeshiko sentándose a su lado y la abrazo. No había querido sonar grosera. Pero no soportaba la idea de que la quisieran apartar de Isabella. No después de haber estado alejada mucho tiempo.

Además aun no había podido hacer la transfusión de sangre y eso también le preocupaba. No podía moverse de ahí, de un momento a otro podían llamarla y si ella no estaba tal vez… si seria demasiado tarde. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Miro a la enfermera salir de la habitación. Por un momento estuvo tentada a preguntar por algún cambio, pero se contuvo. No había mostrado cambio alguno desde que había tenido la hemorragia.

En un punto, alguien le preguntó con suavidad si querría ver al bebé. Pensó que debería hacerlo, al menos por su hermana, pero eso fue todo. Aceptó y quedó completamente desarmada con esa diminuta vida humana que libraba una batalla propia.

La hija de Isabella... de Isabella y Shaoran.

Estalló en lágrimas. No sabia si por conocer a tan hermosa criatura. O al saber que ese niño no era suyo. Después regreso a lado de su hermana.

-Ya has tenido suficiente...

El leve contacto en su hombro hizo que levantara la cabeza de la sábana, donde no sabía que la había apoyado. Parpadeó con ojos somnolientos y se encontró con una mirada con destellos dorados.

-Esta noche ya no puedes hacer nada más aquí, Sakura -indicó Shaoran-. Es hora de irnos para descansar un poco.

-Yo...

_Puedo estar aquí_, iba a insistir, pero él la silenció con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Isabella se halla estable -afirmó-. El personal del hospital sabe dónde localizamos si fuera necesario. Es hora de irnos.

Reconoció autoridad en la voz. No pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta, y si quería ser sincera, sabía que él tenía razón. Pero al levantarse, sintió como si abandonara a su hermana. Alzó una de las manos inertes y le dio un beso suave antes de inclinarse y darle otro en la mejilla.

-Te quiero -murmuró, luego se marchó seguida de Shaoran, las lágrimas quemándole los ojos.

-Toma, ponte esto...

Alargó el abrigo de ella. Sakura lo miró, consciente de que le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Dejó que la ayudara a ponerse el abrigo sin pronunciar una sílaba más. Luego metió las manos en los bolsillos hondos y comenzó a andar hacia los ascensores. Las sillas del recibidor ya se hallaban vacías; hacía rato que había convencido a su madre de irse a descansar.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó hasta que salieron a la noche fresca. Un vistazo al reloj iluminado del salpicadero le indicó que era la una de la mañana. Le daba la impresión de que había transcurrido una semana desde que había abordado l avión que la llevaría a España. Desde entonces habían pasado tantas cosas. Demasiadas. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de piel y cerró los ojos cansados.

**º º º º º º**

Shaoran la miró mientras se sumía en un sueño exhausto. Conocía la impresión que le había causado en el hospital, pero estaba equivocada acerca de los motivos que lo impulsaban. Sin embargo, recibir consuelo de una Sakura cálida y vulnerable habría destrozado el leve control al que se aferraba.

Y aún no había terminado... aunque Sakura no era consciente de ello. Estaba seguro de que librarían una batalla cuando ella descubriera dónde iba a alojarse. Como permitiera que sus defensas bajaran antes de ganar la batalla, se convertiría en un blanco fácil para alguien de naturaleza tan obstinadamente independiente como Sakura.

_Dios_

Pensó cansinamente mientras conducía por las calles silenciosas de Granada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de no ser ya ese blanco. Un simple vistazo a esa figura sentada a su lado con las piernas largas estiradas, el rostro tan exquisito en reposo, le bastó para experimentar ese pinchazo del hombre al acecho.

Siempre había podido llegar hasta él. La deseaba. Y maldita con más fuerza que la noche anterior.

Isabella... sintió un nudo en el pecho. Era una sensación con la que se había familiarizado durante ese prolongado y triste día. Quería que volviera. Las lágrimas le aguijonearon los ojos y sintió que la piel de los pómulos se le tensaba.

Pisó el acelerador en un intento por liberar la tensión del pecho. Sakura se movió; la miró y, con los dientes apretados y un acto supremo de voluntad, se obligó a reducir la velocidad. Pasado el momento de locura, la sensación permanecía, quemándole las entrañas.

Iba a necesitar alivio y tenía la sospecha de que sabía de qué fuente lo obtendría.

**º º º º º º**

Al sentir la pendiente por la que se movía el coche, Sakura despertó. Abrió unos ojos enrojecidos y se irguió para observar la hilera de coches en el aparcamiento del estacionamiento mientras Shaoran introducía el vehículo en su plaza reservada y esperaba que ella reconociera el lugar.

Pero no sucedió. Probablemente estuviera demasiado cansada para notar su entorno. Bostezó, abrió la puerta y bajó. El hizo lo mismo y la miró con atención mientras sacaba sus cosas del maletero.

Se dirigieron al ascensor y entraron juntos. Mientras él empleaba una tarjeta plástica de seguridad para activarlo, ella se apoyó en una de las paredes metálicas, metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y clavó la vista en sus botas.

-Veo que tienes acceso -comentó Sakura, ahogando otro bostezo.

-Sí, lo tengo.

-¿Han sido prudentes?

-¿Quiénes?

-Touya y Kaho ¿Está bien que te confíen un acceso de seguridad a su piso?

No respondió y mantuvo la expresión en blanco, mientras se preguntaba si Sakura era consciente de saber donde estaba.

Esa ira volvió a agitarse en su interior. El ascensor comenzó a subir. Quería golpear algo y deseó no sentir eso.

-Aunque eso no es nada nuevo -añadió ella con súbita amargura en la voz-. El acceso a los hogares de mi familia siempre ha sido lo normal.

-¿Y eso te parece mal?

-Me parece una estupidez -respondió-. Sé que al casarte con Isabella obtuviste muchos derechos dentro de mi familia, pero tener el derecho de entrar y salir de la casa de mis familiares cuando apetece es de muy mal gusto.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que una vez te viste atrapada por ese… mal gusto?

La provocación dio en el blanco. Ella alzó el mentón y lo miró con frialdad. Él contrarrestó el gesto con una leve sonrisa. La antipatía mutua comenzó a manifestarse de nuevo. El ascensor se detuvo. Sakura se hallaba tan ocupada desafiándolo para que llevara el comentario más allá, que cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, siguió sin percatarse de dónde se hallaba.

Shaoran no dijo nada y, con un gesto burlón de la mano, le indicó que saliera. Con la cabeza erguida, los ojos como hielo, ella avanzó y se agachó para recoger sus cosas antes de decir:

-Buenas noches, Shaoran. Estoy segura de que sabrás encontrar la salida.

Con andar resuelto, ella salió; era una pena que la realidad fuera a estropearle el momento.

Había avanzado unos pasos antes de empezar a asimilar la decoración de tonalidad crema de las paredes y los suelos de madera, en los que había pesadas antigüedades que jamás habría relacionado con los gustos más caseros de los que poseía Touya y su prometida.

Shaoran observó cómo se quedaba parada y contenía el aliento antes de darse media vuelta para mirarlo, mientras él se guardaba la tarjeta de plástico en la cartera de piel y las puertas del ascensor se cerraban a su espalda.

-¿Quién vive aquí?- pregunto.

Shaoran la miro con burla en los ojos.

-Yo.

-¿Tú?- repitió Sakura arrastrando las palabras.

-Eso dije- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Este departamento es de Touya.

-Ya no- afirmo -Lo vendió. Al parecer Kaho quería una vida más hogareña que incluyera una grande casa con un extenso jardín en donde pudieran jugar sus hijos. Pero descuida nadie vive aquí.

-¿Hijos?... Kaho esta…

-No- le interrumpió el- pero no dudo que pronto lo estará. Solo están esperando la recuperaron de Isabella para continuar con los preparativos de su boda.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo- Jamás pensé que Touya le llegara a proponer matrimonio a alguien.

-Las personas no siempre son lo que pensamos. Muchas veces nos sorprenden- explico- y pasaste mucho tiempo lejos sin querer saber de nadie.

Sakura sintió un pinchazo en su corazón. Las palabras de Shaoran eran muy ciertas. Se había mantenido alejada de su familia, de las cenas familiares que tantas veces añoraba y por lo tanto de sus asuntos.

Y también se había mantenido alejada del amor… Hasta que tenia que entrar de nuevo él a su vida y complicarlo todo.

De pronto recordó que Shaoran tenía la llave de ese lugar. Y el decorado… tenía que ser una broma y de muy mal gusto por cierto.

-Tú lo compraste- afirmo.

-Solo lo recupere.

Sakura no sabia de que estaba hablando.

-Yo le vendí este departamento a Touya hace tres años- le explico Shaoran- solo recupere lo que una vez fue mío.

-Me mentiste. Dijiste que no vivía nadie aquí.

-No te mentí- le respondió con aire ofendido- Compre el departamento y lo decore a mi gusto. Pero no vivo aquí.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a casa de mis padres?- pregunto.

-Son casi las dos de la mañana- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Dudo mucho que tengan las puertas cerradas para mí en algún momento- le dijo con frialdad.

-Pienso igual- acordó- pero tú llegada a esta hora, a la casa de tus padres solo lograrías poner nerviosa a Nadeshiko. Y me costo convencerla para que fuera a descansar.

Sakura quiso rebatir sus palabras. Pero sabía que Shaoran tenía razón. Apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas que tenia de golpearlo en ese momento.

-No -musitó en protesta consternada-. No pienso quedarme aquí. Bajo ningún concepto.

Podía tranquilizarla diciéndole que no tenía nada siniestro en mente, que debía alojarse en alguna parte y que ni siquiera él era tan cruel como para llevarla a la casa que compartían Isabella y el; y dejarla sola allí... pero no sería la verdad. Algo le había sucedido durante el trayecto a su casa y en ese momento la deseaba con tanta intensidad, que sentía que las entrañas le quemaban. Quería alzarla en brazos y echársela al hombro, buscar la cama más próxima, tirarla sobre ella y dedicarse a practicar un buen sexo. Sin preámbulos amorosos, un acto rápido y ardiente para olvidarse de todas las cosas que lo atribulaban: su esposa, su hijo… Sakura.

Había hecho que los últimos años fueran un infierno, ¡lo mínimo que podía hacer era compensarle por ese dolor!

Sakura no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Shaoran. Pero... vibraba a su alrededor como una fuerza oscura y magnética. El deseo, la vieja atracción que sentía por él, la punzante percepción sexual que sintió la obligó a humedecerse los labios súbitamente resecos.

No lo soportaba. Así que se dirigió hacia el elevador. Era una estupidez pensar que Shaoran se haría a un lado, para poder dejarla pasar e irse de ese lugar. Pero tenia que intentarlo.

-Hazte a un lado- exigió ella.

-No- sentencio.

La sonrisa burlona que el le dirigió, la molesto mucho mas. Y las ganas de golpearlo se hicieron mas intensas. Sin pensarlo levanto la mano hasta el.

Shaoran había visto sus intenciones de Sakura. Así que la tomo del brazo antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de golpearlo. El contacto de su piel suave, le hicieron arder en deseo. La atrajo así si, bajo la mirada espantada de Sakura. Miro sus carnosos labios y se lanzo a besarlo.

Lo deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas. Quería que volviera a besarla con esa misma fuerza y el mismo deseo como la había besado en el avión. Sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo la cercanía de Shaoran con ella. Sus labios se rozaban. Y como un rayo en su mente, apareció la imagen de Isabella. Y se aparto de el temblando. Pero esta vez no de deseo, pero si de vergüenza contra ella misma.

-No- dijo apartándose de él.

-¿Por qué no? -le sonrió- Lo vienes deseando desde que me volviste a haber.

La indignación casi la ahogó. ¡No podía creer que se comportara de esa manera! ¿Es que no le importaba que Isabella librara una batalla contra la muerte?

-Deberías sentirte avergonzado de ti mismo -le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y cruzar el suntuoso recibidor. Atravesó la arcada que daba acceso al resto del piso, sabiendo exactamente adónde quería ir.

La cocina, que daba a la entrada de servicio, cuya puerta a su vez estaba cerrada. El corazón se le hundió... pero no la determinación. Soltó la maleta y el bolso, giró y lo miró con tal dureza, que habría podido convertirlo en piedra donde estaba, en el umbral de la puerta.

-Saldré -advirtió-, aunque tenga que romper una ventana.

-Es un cuarto piso -le recordó.

-Las ventanas rotas despiertan a la gente -explicó imperturbable-. Lo que a su vez hace que llamen a la policía cuando los fragmentos de cristal caen encima de ellos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, eso podría haber sido divertido -contrarrestó-, si los cristales no fueran irrompibles.

Ella hundió los hombros; la situación empezaba a tornarse estúpida.

-Escucha -espetó-, es tarde, estoy cansada... tú también. ¡Los dos hemos tenido un día terrible! ¿No podemos parar ya? -intentó un tono de súplica-. Deja que me vaya, Shaoran... ¡por favor!

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo -hizo una mueca.

-¡Lo es! -insistió.

-No -aseveró con absoluta seriedad, olvidada la actitud burlona-. Así que dejemos un par de cosas claras. Te vas a quedar aquí en mi piso, porque se halla tan cerca del hospital que...

-Preferiría quedarme en la casa de mis padres.

El se puso rígido y sus ojos reflejaron una furia intensa.

-¡Tus padres están cansados, preocupados y muertos de miedo ante la idea de perder a su hija! -exclamó-. Por el amor del cielo, ¿quieres dejar de hablar de ellos de esa manera egoísta?

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida y se puso blanca como la tiza. ¿Había estado haciendo lo que él decía? No había sido consciente de ello. Cuando pensaba en su hermana, automáticamente incorporaba a su familia... siempre había sido así.

-Lo... lo sien... siento -tartamudeó, sin saber qué más decir.

Shoaran frunció el ceño.

-Olvida lo que he mencionado- replico, luego respiro hondo- La cuestión es que tu hermano y Kaho se han mudado con tus padres desde lo de Isabella. Su nuevo hogar ahora esta a mas de una hora de la ciudad. Nadeshiko ni Fijitaka no están preparados para permanecer solos en estos momentos. De modo que se han ido con ellos, lo que te deja una elección Sakura- ofreció- te quedas aquí, te vas a la casa que comparto con Isabella o te vas a casa de mi madre.

Lo cual la dejaba sin elección. Ieran era muy buena anfitriona, pero era muy fría con muchas personas. La casa de Touya quedaba muy lejos. Y estar a esa distancia de su familia representaba otra clase de infierno. Además, su familia la necesitaba.

-Existen los hoteles ¿sabias?- señalo con obstinación.

-¿Eres tan egoísta que te marcharas a un hotel a sabiendas de semejante elección ofendería a muchas personas, y Nadeshiko se culparía en cuanto lo descubra?- le lanzo una mirada penetrante- culpara a la familia, me culpara a mi por no ser lo suficientemente hombre como para no poder soportar tu presencia.

-Mentiroso -musitó. Pero en lo demás, tenía tanta razón, que su capacidad para mantenerse erguida se desvaneció y se apoyó cansinamente contra la pared que tenía a la espalda al tiempo que hundía la cara entre las manos.

Era una rendición. Los dos lo sabían. Pero Sakura no pudo resistir soltar un último comentario en el silencio palpitante que siguió.

-Te odio -susurró, oculta tras el escudo de su cabello.

-No, no me odias -negó Shaoran- me deseas mucho, y eso, es lo que odias.

-¡Mentira! -bajó las manos para poder escupir las palabras.

-¿Sí? -los ojos estaban fríos, endurecidos por la arrogante afirmación que hacía-. Recuerda el beso que nos dimos en el vuelo que nos trajo a Granada -sugirió-. Si yo no me hubiera detenido, te habrías deshecho en mis brazos.

-Dios mío jadeó-. ¡Astuto demonio!

-Quizá -se encogió e hombros-. Pero sé lo que sé.

-¡Tú me besaste!

-Y tú te entregaste -declaró con desprecio.

-¿Y tú no...?

-Va a ser realmente interesante comprobar si ambos seremos capaces de sobrevivir los próximos días sin volver a caer, ¿no te parece?

-¡Eres asqueroso!

Él enarcó una ceja negra y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿No sientes los pezones duros, Sakura? -inquirió con suavidad-. ¿Ese punto entre tus piernas no está encendido y palpitante por nuestro tema de conversación?

Se acercó a él, dominada por la necesidad de abofetearlo.

-Sexo en el cuarto de la plancha es excitante -continuó él-. Aunque hay que reconocer que jamás tuviste inhibiciones con el dónde y el quién, siempre que pudieras hacerlo.

Cada palabra iba destinada a la yugular. Se detuvo a treinta centímetros de él, tratando de contener la furia que bullía en su interior, ya que una parte de ella era consciente de que la provocaba adrede.

Con los ojos prácticamente le suplicaba que lo golpeara.

-No entiendo por, qué haces esto -musitó casi sin aire.

Él rió; no fue un sonido agradable.

-Quizá sienta curiosidad por descubrir lo mucho que has aprendido con otros hombres.

-Para -susurró.

Pero no iba a parar nada.

-¿Lo tentaste igual que solías tentarme a mí, Sakura? -quiso saber-. ¿Lo provocaste para que te enseñara otra forma de alcanzar la cumbre final, que yo te deje lograr conmigo?

Alzó el brazo y soltó la mano. Él la atrapó antes de que pudiera dar el golpe por segunda ocasión, los dedos duros cerrándose sobre la muñeca fina para mantenerla suspendida a centímetros de su cara.

-Los dos sabemos que lo único que siempre quisiste de mí fue esa excitación -prosiguió implacable-. Pero, ¿pensaste que habías agotado todas mis posibilidades? Te equivocas, encanto -le besó las puntas de los dedos tensos-. Ni siquiera hemos arañado más allá de la superficie. No tienes ni idea de los placeres que te perdiste.

-¡Cállate! -soltó.

Esos ojos impasibles la mantenían prisionera y su mano tiró de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo sólido.

-Todavía no puedo mirar tu boca sin recordar la vez que me besaste -murmuró con voz ronca-. Recuerdo cada roce de tus labios, cada movimiento de tu lengua. Vamos -añadió-, ¿no te hace sentir mejor saber que me halla tan obsesionado contigo como tú conmigo, Sakura?

-No estoy obsesionada contigo... ¡te desprecio! -siseó-. ¿O se supone que tengo que olvidar cómo me tratabas? ¡Me insultabas con palabras que yo jamás emplearía contra otra mujer!

Se puso pálido y el corazón de Sakura latió con una ira que había estado fermentando durante dos años.

-Me disculpé -espetó Shoaran.

-Lo que me decías estaba más allá de cualquier disculpa -le informó- ¡Me juzgas y me encuentras culpable sin dejarme disfrutar del derecho de un juicio justo! Bueno, pues te diré una cosa... -los pechos se movían agitados por la furia que la embargaba-. Puedes estar tranquilo porque acepto la culpa. Lo he hecho. Me he llevado tantos hombres a mi cama ¡y no sabes lo mucho que disfruto de la experiencia cada vez que uno de ellos me toca!

-¡Ya es suficiente! -ladró.

Tenía razón. Con una oleada de consternación, Sakura se liberó la muñeca y retrocedió aturdida. Había mentido... todo era mentira. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que contarle lo que él quería oír?

Su corazón lloraba lleno de amargura, y en su cabeza se sentía tan fea, que no quería volver a mirarse en un espejo.

-¿Me he ganado ya el pase de salida? -preguntó con voz monótona.

La respuesta de él fue dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Sakura aguardó con una mezcla de horror por lo que se habían dicho y una creciente sensación de alivio porque al fin había conseguido convencerlo de que la dejara marchar. Respiró hondo y lo siguió para recoger sus cosas.

En cuanto regresó a la cocina, supo que no había ganado nada. Shaoran volvía a interpretar el papel de hombre hogareño y preparaba una tetera. Ya no llevaba la gabardina, ni la chaqueta ni la corbata.

-Quítate el abrigo y suelta la maleta -dijo sin volverse.

-Shaoran... por el amor del cielo... -volvió a -suplicar-. Deja que me vaya de aquí para poder ir a buscar un hotel en alguna parte.

-¿Té o café? -preguntó.

-Oh -gimió, llevándose una mano trémula a los ojos ya hinchados-. ¿No lo entiendes? -gritó en un último intento por tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón-. ¡No puedo quedarme en este piso contigo! -fue inútil, ya que vio que él se quedaba a la espera de que hirviera el agua-. Eres un monstruo insensible -manifestó cuando su cuerpo cansado cedía ante esa estúpida pelea.

-Té o café -repitió.

-Lo que tú quieras -suspiró, y en un acto de rendición, se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, soltó la bolsa y la maleta en el suelo, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en las manos.

**º º º º º º**

Al observar la postura cansina de ella, Shaoran apretó los dientes y con enfado se preguntó qué diablos creía estar haciendo para llegar a esa pequeña escena. ¿Desde cuándo un hombre razonablemente sofisticado de treinta años provocaba a una mujer con los comentarios que acababa de realizar?

_Uno que necesita una vía de escape del dolor que le quema las entrañas_, reconoció con pesar.

Sakura se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. Si ya lo era cuando era solo una adolescente, la belleza de ella había sido devastadora con los años. Una mujer que acaba de confesarle lo que sospechaba desde que la volvió a ver. El solo hecho de saber que ese exquisito cuerpo había sido recorrido por las manos de otros hombres y no por las de él, lo enfurecía. De una forma que ni el mismo comprendía.

-¿De cuantos hombres eres amante, Sakura?

-¿Qué…?- alzo el rostro de entre las manos y lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunto sorprendiendo a Shaoran.

-Curiosidad.

Sakura sonrió de forma seca.

-¿Quieres saber si estas a la altura de alguno de ellos?- repuso con desprecio- olvida el té- añadió, levantándose- me iré a la cama.

Recogió el quipaje y abandono la cocina.

La dejó irse, enfadado consigo mismo por decir otra cosa que no había querido decir. Esbozó una sonrisa sombría al ver que ella abría la puerta de un dormitorio que tomaba por una habitación de invitados.

De pie allí, tenso, con las manos sobre la barra, esperó que descubriera el error que había cometido. Y unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se cerró y las pisadas continuaron hasta la habitación siguiente.

Tenía que estar loco para dejar que lo afectara de esa manera, lo que ella le acaba de confesar. Lo que había pasado debería quedar olvidado. Quería olvidar; entonces, ¿qué hacía allí de pie, sintiéndose como tres años atrás?

Conocía la respuesta, pero el infierno se helaría antes de que lo admitiera.

El agua hirvió. Se quedó mirando la tetera eléctrica hasta que se apagó automáticamente y el vapor se esfumó. Entonces siguió el ejemplo de Sakura y se fue a su dormitorio.

Se juró que a partir de ese momento iba a mantener las distancias. Al día siguiente, la instalaría en un hotel. Y si volvían a coincidir mientras ella estuviera en Granada, sería por error, ya que no permitiría que sucediera.

Tomada esa decisión, se quitó la ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo, abrió la ducha y se metió bajo el agua. Mientras el chorro fuerte y caliente lo golpeaba, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en sus regiones más bajas. Tuvo ganas de dar un puñetazo en la pared, porque si Sakura era la única mujer capaz de producirle semejante reacción estaba…perdido.

**º º º º º º**

Sakura abrió la maleta y sacó un pijama, luego sostuvo la suave prenda de seda azul con dedos temblorosos. Empezada a odiarlo, de verdad... entonces, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan increíblemente dolida porque se hubiera atrevido a comentar algo que ya no debería importarle a ninguno de los dos?

Y cuanto antes se alejara de la órbita de Shaoran, sería mejor para ambos, porque era evidente que no sobrellevaba esa situación mejor que ella.

Y entonces comprendió los motivos para el comportamiento tan demencial de Shaoran. El remordimiento la sacudió por no descubrirlo antes. Isabella estaba al borde de la muerte. Todo el mundo quería y adoraban a Isabella, pero nadie como Shaoran. La invadió una oleada de envidia y simpatía por el cariño que tenia hacia Isabella y el deseo de ir a consolarlo.

Pero suspiró con gesto cansado, sabiendo que lo último que quería de ella era simpatía.

Sexo... sí. Aceptaría el sexo como una forma de alivio. ¡Se lo había dejado bien claro!

Con eso en mente, dejó el pijama en la cama, se quitó la ropa y fue al cuarto de baño adjunto para darse una ducha. Lo primero que oyó, fue el sonido del agua al correr en el cuarto de baño de al lado. Invocó la imagen de un hombre desnudo con un cuerpo perfecto. Los pezones se le endurecieron.

Abrió el grifo y con determinación sombría se obligó a evitar pensar en lo que sucedía al otro lado de la pared.

Fue una bendición meterse entre las sábanas frescas y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Lo último que pensó antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo fue que al día siguiente buscaría un hotel.

**º º º º º º**

Un calambre. Supo lo que era en el momento en que la sacaba con un grito de dolor del oscuro pozo de agotamiento en el que se hallaba. Se retorció en la cama, se destapó con los pies y bajó la mano para cubrir el nudo que había aparecido en su pantorrilla izquierda.

Nunca en la vida había experimentado un calambre, de modo que no tenía idea de cómo aliviarlo. Intentó sacudir la pierna, luego frotarla, pero eso le causó aún más dolor. Desesperada, trató de ponerse de pie, con la aturdida idea de que, si lograba llegar al cuarto de baño, podría darse un poco de agua templada sobre el músculo con la esperanza de que el calor la ayudara a superar el espasmo. Pero no lo consiguió, porque en cuanto apoyó peso en la pierna, el dolor se volvió tan insoportable que aterrizó en el suelo con un grito agudo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró luz del vestíbulo.

-¿Qué diablos...? -demandó una voz dura.

Impotente, contempló la figura oscura perfilada contra la luz.

-Un calambre -gimió.

Él no necesitó oír nada más. Con un par de zancadas llegó a su lado y aferró la pierna con dedos rigurosos, luego comenzó a manipular el músculo contraído de un modo que la obligó a apretar los dientes por el dolor.

-Debí de imaginar que pasaría algo así -soltó entre las exclamaciones contenidas de protesta de Sakura-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te molestaste en beber algo? ¡Debes de estar deshidratada, tonta!

Tonta o no, empezaba a ver las estrellas y las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-Duele -gritó una y otra vez, golpeando el suelo con un puño mientras él continuaba con el cruel masaje.

Pero, milagrosamente, esa forma de tortura comenzó a mitigar la otra. El alivio del dolor le causó un sudor frío.

-¡Ah! -jadeó con voz temblorosa-. Ha sido el dolor más agudo que he experimentado en toda la vida.

Sin decir una palabra, la alzó en brazos y se incorporó para llevarla por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde la dejó sobre una silla junto a la mesa.

La dejó allí, fue a la nevera y unos segundos más tarde plantaba ante ella un vaso y una botella de agua.

-Bebe -ordenó.

Obediente, Sakura destapó la botella y prescindió del vaso. Helada, el agua fue como néctar para su boca reseca y garganta ardiente. Después de beberse media botella, se reclinó y cerró los ojos. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera pateado la pierna; el dolor la había dejado agitada y débil. La tensión le había provocado dolor de cabeza y se sentía tan cansada, que habría podido quedarse dormida allí mismo.

Un sonido junto a ella la obligó a abrir los ojos. Shaoran se apoyaba en la mesa a su lado. Estaba pálido y cansado; la tensión del largo día reflejada en el rostro.

-lamento haberte despertado -musitó.

-No dormía -repuso.

El corazón de Sakura quiso alargar la mano y tocarlo con suavidad, ofrecerle palabras que pudieran mitigar su dolor. Pero esas palabras no existían y no se atrevió mencionar el nombre de Isabella, porque cada vez que lo hacía, Shaoran se enfadaba.

-Bebe.

Al alzar la vista descubrió que la miraba. Apartó los ojos de inmediato, antes de que los sentidos que empezaban a despertar dieran un giro peligroso. Levantó la botella y bebió un poco más, con la esperanza de que pudiera enfriar el calor que empezaba a experimentar. No quería desear a Shaoran, no quería recordar cosas de él. Era su pasado. Desde entonces, había seguido adelante.

Dios, era el marido de su hermana.

Volvió a beber. La única iluminación procedía de unas luces tenues empotradas en las paredes, que apenas llegaban hasta la mesa central, aunque proyectaban un resplandor cálido y seductor. Y reinaba un silencio tan profundo, que creía ser capaz de oír los latidos del corazón de Shaoran.

¿O era el suyo?

Él se hallaba demasiado cerca y Sakura deseó que no fuera así. Mantuvo los ojos cuidadosamente apartados y trató de fingir que eran completos desconocidos.

_¡Aléjate de mí!_, tuvo ganas de gritarle, pero bebió otro trago de agua, porque hablar significaría una confesión de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y antes preferiría cortarse la lengua que dejarlo ver lo que pasaba por su mente.

Un suspiro la sacudió e intensificó la tensión en lugar de aliviarla. Quiso huir, pero permaneció pegada a la silla. Deseó que esas piernas no estuvieran justo en su campo de visión, aunque no logró forzarse a mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó con un toque de desesperación.

-Las tres y media -repuso él con voz baja y ronca.

Sakura gimió para sus adentros. Se preguntó si alguna vez lograría olvidarlo. Era el síndrome del primer amor. _Jamás te recuperas del primer amor verdadero._

-¿Cómo va el calambre?

Como una muñeca de madera, apoyó la mano en la pantorrilla. Aún la sentía el dolor, pero ya no se contraía por su causa.

-Bien -respondió antes de beber más agua. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que casi la había acabado-. ¿Cuántas quieres que beba antes de dejarme ir a la cama?

Lo dijo en un esfuerzo por aliviar la tensión y él la ayudó riendo. Pero el sonido sólo sirvió para provocarle un intenso hormigueo en la piel.

-Sigue hasta que te diga que pares -respondió.

Entonces regresó el silencio. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y se movió incómoda en el asiento. La acción hizo que se le cayera una de las tiras finas de la parte superior del pijama. Con el peligro real de revelar un pezón, alzó la mano para volver a acomodarse la tira... pero chocó con unos dedos largos que se acercaron con la misma intención.

Los dos se quedaron absolutamente quietos mientras los dedos se tocaban y la piel se encendía. Alzó la vista. Fue algo instintivo.

Él le miraba el cuerpo. Percibió que anhelaba tocarla.

-No -musitó Sakura con miedo.

De los ojos de Shaoran, emanaba un calor oscuro que la mantenía atrapada, y el aguijón del deseo le recorrió la sangre, activando interruptores sensuales a su paso.

La deseaba, pero no quería desearla. El sentimiento era recíproco.

Los dedos comenzaron a abrir un sendero por sus hombros. Se movieron con una lentitud tentadora hasta llegar a la columna larga del cuello, para luego desviarse a un costado y apartarle el cabello de la nuca. Sakura dejó de respirar. Shaoran hizo lo opuesto. Respiró hondo y se inclinó para posar unos labios rojos en la piel blanca que acababa de dejar al descubierto.

La atravesaron unas sensaciones como mil agujas; jadeó, tembló, luego frotó la mejilla contra la cara de él. Eran animales... Las manos de Shaoran se deslizaron bajo sus brazos y la puso de pie. La boca pasó de la nuca a los labios, y ambos se entregaron al calor de ese beso que los consumió.

Lo que había amenazado con arder desde el momento en que se vieron en el apartamento de ella en Sydney se convirtió en una espectacular conflagración de energía. Se besaron, larga y hondamente, sin reservarse nada. Él aún seguía apoyado contra la mesa, pero la bata se le había abierto a la altura de la cintura. Sakura sintió su calor, la poderosa presión de su sexo contra el vientre y supo que no iba a ser ella quien pusiera el freno.

¿Lo haría él? Gimió sobre su boca por el miedo de que así pudiera suceder. Él tomó el gemido por otra cosa.

-Ni lo sueñes -musitó, y le explicó lo que significaba para él moviendo las manos.

Los pantalones del pijama bajaron para enrollarse alrededor de sus rodillas. Ella aceptó la fuerza del embate de la erección entre los muslos y lo sostuvo allí mientras el beso continuaba y continuaba y él le separaba la parte superior del pijama para revelar sus pechos. La tocó y Sakura enloqueció. Cerró los dedos en el pelo de Shaoran y sus muslos se tomaron posesivos en su presión. La levantó con un gemido rudo y comenzó a caminar con ella sin quebrar el beso hasta que la soltó en el centro de una cama deshecha.

Se desprendió de la bata y se reunió con ella en la cama. Le quitó la parte superior del pijama, se situó encima y reanudó el beso apasionado.

Se tocaron con las manos y con el movimiento sensual de los cuerpos; cuando necesitaron más, él la penetró con una única y sedosa embestida. Sakura gritó contra su boca; él respondió con un gruñido. Lo rodeó con las piernas. shaoran se movió a un ritmo primitivo, con el torso frotándole los pechos.

¿Animales? Sí, eran animales. Una unión hambrienta de dos criaturas salvajes que no querían pensar en el pasado, el presente o el futuro. Sólo querían... necesitaban eso.

Eso tenía el poder de hacerle perder el contacto con la realidad. Jadeos, gemidos y escalofríos se produjeron al unísono. El sudor y el calor corporal se mezclaron y, al final, los fluidos corporales, que los dejaron extenuados y aturdidos.

Él se puso de pie en el instante en que físicamente pudo hacerlo. Recogió la bata y salió de la habitación. Sakura lo observó irse con el corazón en un puño, luego se acurrucó y lloró hasta quedarse vacía.

La odiaba... se despreciaba por tocarla. Y no podía culparlo. Ella misma ahora también se despreciaba. Había permitido que el la poseyera, de forma salvaje y sin escrúpulos se había entregado al que era marido de su hermana.

¡Había traicionada a Isabella! Mientras su hermana se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Ella había estado disfrutando de las caricias que le brindaba el esposo de su hermana. Su cuñado.

Lloro con mas fuerza hasta lograr quedarse dormida.

Cuando llegó el día, abrió los ojos a un sol pálido que entraba por la ventana; el cuerpo le dolía y el corazón estaba embotado. Permaneció en la cama un rato, reacia a moverse cuando ello significaba tener que enfrentarse a Shaoran.

Entonces recordó a Isabella, y de inmediato se quitó a Shaoran con gran esfuerzo de la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Se puso lo primero que tenía a mano, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, luego volvió a hacer la maleta. No pensaba quedarse en el piso otra noche.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio, sus sentidos se vieron cautivados por el aroma seductor del café recién hecho. La idea de que él estaba en la cocina le atenazó las entrañas. No quería verlo.

No quería volver a verlo nunca más.

Pero ahí estaba, sombrío y civilizado con unos pantalones negros de seda y una almidonada camisa blanca. Dejó las maletas junto a la puerta.

-Siéntate -invitó-. No tardará ni un minuto -indicó la cafetera que hervía a su lado.

Pero al hablar no se volvió para mirarla, lo que resultó muy revelador. ¿Se sentía avergonzado? En ese caso, no era el único.

-¿Has llamado al hospital? -le preguntó.

-No ha habido ningún cambio -informó.

-Entonces, creo que será mejor que vaya para allá.

-Después de que hayamos desayunado -expuso-. Ninguno de los dos dispuso de la oportunidad de comer mucho ayer.

_Nos comimos el uno al otro_, pensó ella con amargura.

-Yo...

-Ya hemos interpretado esta escena en tu cocina, Sakura. No tiene sentido que la repitamos.

_En otras palabras, cállate_. Juntó los labios, fue a la mesa y se sentó.

_Como me ponga una tostada delante, probablemente se la tire_, decidió con espíritu rebelde. Entonces experimentó una oleada de pánico al ver que se daba la vuelta, como si la hubiera oído.

Se quedó muy quieto al ver las maletas junto a la puerta y una nueva tensión imperó en la cocina. _Va a decir algo sobre lo sucedido anoche. Como lo haga, me largaré aunque tenga que saltar por la ventana._

-En cuanto a lo de anoche...

Se puso de pie como una bala.

-Quiero disculparme por...

Con piernas trémulas, fue a la puerta.

-Sakura...

-¡No! -giró y se enfrentó a él-. ¡No te atrevas a decirme lo mucho que lo sientes! No te atrevas, ¿me oyes? ¡No te atrevas!

-Te he oído -musitó.

Entonces lo miró, lo miró de verdad y vio exactamente lo que había esperado ver... un gesto de auto desprecio y pesar. Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta. Quería esconder su vergüenza. ¡Quería que la tierra se la tragara!

-Isabella es lo único que ha de importar aquí -expuso con voz insegura-. Tú... yo... nosotros no importamos- afirmó ella.

-Debo trasladarme a un hotel... hoy -le dijo.

Un destello de furia apareció en los ojos de Shaoran.

-¡Y hoy yo tengo que reclamar ver a mi hijo, cuidar de Isabella, hacerme cargo de mi negocio! -soltó con aspereza-. ¿Qué crees que es más importante en este momento?

Conmocionada, retrocedió un paso.

-Lo siento -susurró con pesar-. No lo sabía.

-Lo sé -espetó-. Los dos vamos a tener que hacerle frente a una situación difícil -explicó con voz tensa-. Las necesidades se cruzan, las emociones se descontrolan. Es de esperar que nuestras prioridades choquen.

Tuvo que reconocer que eran palabras racionales y que ella se había permitido el lujo de olvidar la situación.

Que Shaoran la hubiera dejado nada más acabar no significaba que pudiera culparlo exclusivamente a él. De hecho, si quería ser sincera... de no haberse ido, lo más probable era que lo hubiera hecho ella.

El nuevo silencio tensó la atmósfera. Deseó poder decir algo que los hiciera sentir mejor a los dos, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Siéntate -dijo él.

Sin pronunciar palabra, recogió sus cosas del suelo, dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina. Se dirigió al dormitorio, dejó las maletas junto a la cama y regresó por donde había ido. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y pasar.

Shaoranseguía de pie en el mismo sitio. Quiso ir a su lado, abrazarlo y demostrarle lo mal que se sentía por haber olvidado lo que de verdad importaba. Pero fue a la mesa y se sentó.

Y el silencio palpitó en sus oídos, en su estómago y en el rostro tenso. _¡Muévete!,_ quiso gritarle_._

_Di algo... cualquier cosa. He dicho que lo sentía. He dado el primer paso. No sé qué más puedo hacer._

Quizá le había leído los pensamientos... había demostrado que era capaz de adivinárselos. Se volvió y fue hacia la mesa. Ante ella, dejó un plato con tostadas.

-Te reservaré una suite -anunció con sequedad, luego la dejó sola.

**º º º º º º **

Una hora mas tarde, estaba junto a su hermana.

Shaoran después de comprobar el estado de Isabella y el bebé, volvió a irse; el rostro sombrío reflejaba la tarea dura que le aguardaba.

Lo que siguió fui un día duro, largo y nervioso en el que dividió su tiempo entre la habitación de su hermana y su sobrino en la sala de recién nacidos.

Su madre no había podido ir ese día al hospital y Touya hasta ahora tampoco se había presentado y por lo tanto tampoco había tenido oportunidad de ir a ver a su familia.

A los dos empezó a sentirse vacía de energía emocional y se alegró de que un equipo medico apareciera para darle un descanso. Un medico la localizó cuando estaba por acabar de comer un sándwich. Se puso de pie en cuanto vio que dirigía a ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- exigió saber con preocupación.

-La señora Li esta estable- logro decir el doctor.

Sakura dejo escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, pero frunció el ceño en cuanto noto el descontento del doctor.

-¿Qué pasa?

El doctor frunció más el ceño.

-Su hermana esta estable, pero tampoco da ninguna mejora. De verdad espero que haya descansado bien- diagnostico el doctor.

-Aun no le han transferido sangre- observo Sakura.

-A eso venia. Hasta ahora la hemos mantenido con las donaciones de tipo O negativo, pero ya no es suficiente.

-¿Por qué no hizo la transfusión ayer?- pregunto molesta.

El doctor la miro como si le hubiera hablado en chino. Contrariado respondió:

-Tengo entendido que venia de aun agotador vuelo y sin haber ingerido alimento en todo el día. Tomar su sangre en ese estado la debilitaría demasiado. No hace falta hacerles exámenes de compatibilidad puesto que en el historial medico de su hermana, usted ha sido su donadora directa. Pero si tengo que hacer otra clase de exámenes, por supuesto. Si gusta seguirme.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se limito a caminar junto al doctor. Solo eran exámenes de rutina que les hacían a todos los donadores, y los conocía muy bien.

En cuanto hicieran la transfusión y su hermana estuviera bien, tomaría sus maletas y se marcharía de Granada una vez más. Le seria muy doloroso no poder ver a Isabella cuando ella despertara, pero le seria mas doloroso y vergonzoso mirarla a los ojos y saber que Shaoran y ella le habían traicionada, cuando ella estaba luchando por volver junto a su familia y su hijo.

Lo mejor seria marcharse una vez estuviera fuera de peligro.

Evitaría los encuentros con Shaoran en un futuro. Esta misma tarde sacaría sus cosas del piso de él y se iría a un hotel. Era lo más sensato que podía hacer hasta ahora. No quería ni pensar que diría la familia de ambos cuando se enteraran que había dormido en el departamento de Shaoran, específicamente pasado la noche con él.

Necesitaba poner distancia entre su cuñado y ella. Y la necesitaba cuanto antes.

Lo que había vivido anoche con el, había sido hermoso y muy placentero. Pero jamás volvería a repetirse. Shaoran era un peligro para ella.

Y ella era un peligro para su hermana. Jamás debió de haberla traicionado de esa manera tan… asquerosa.

Ya estaba decidido, se marcharía nada mas se entera que Isabella comenzaba a dar signos de mejora.

Volvería a Sydney, con sus amigos, con su trabajo. Y sobre todo volvería tratar de continuar con su vida, una tarea muy difícil después de lo que había vivido con Shaoran. Pero lo lograría.

Tenia que alejarse nuevamente de su familia, y de todo lo que conocía. Huir nuevamente de Shaoran, y dejar que fuera Isabella fuera feliz como hasta ahora con su familia. Con su esposo y su hijo.

Y ella. Ella reconstruiría nuevamente su corazón. Y se alejaría del amor.

Porque de una cosa estaba segura, después de lo que ayer había vivido con Shaoran, estaba más que claro que jamás pudo olvidarlo y después de lo sucedido jamás lo haría. Shaoran represento el primer amor en su vida, un amor se había mantenido intacto durante todos estos años.

Un amor que estaba prohibido. Un sentimiento que no se debía permitir sentir, pero que ya era muy tarde para tratar de eliminar.

Shaoran la estaba llevando a su destrucción. Sin él saberlo, se estaba convirtiendo en su mas letal y mejor enemigo.

**

* * *

**

Notas de autora:

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Pues ya estoy de vuelta. Este capitulo ya lo tenia terminado y pensaba subirlo hasta dos día, junto con mi nuevo proyecto. Pero después de haberlo releído, unas cosas no me convencían y tuvo que modificarlas. Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes y los disfruten ahora que por fin ambos han caído en la tentación de lo prohibido. Ya veremos como tomaran la decisión de Sakura de irse de improvisto. Y que fue aquello que hizo Sakura para que Shaoran nunca pudiera olvidarlo. La aparición de un personaje, nos mostrara que tan posesivo puede ser Shaoran con Sakura. Y sabremos más de la vida de Tomoyo y Eriol. _

_Ahora si nos vemos, el próximo capitulo._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews. _

_Besos._

_Celebriant O. D._

"_Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuentas en un relato"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Primero que nada, les agradezco a todas las personitas que me han dejado sus comentario y que han seguido mi historia, de verdad es muy importante. A partir de este capitulo responderé a sus reviews así que cualquier duda, queja, felicitación, sera bien recibida.**

**_Kamille – newtype_: Sadomasoquismo ¿eh? mmm, pues si son un par mas en este mundo, no estoy tan segura de que tan lejos puedan llegar pero seguro nos seguirán sorprendiendo. Isabella bueno ella tiene su propia historia, solo puedo decir que detrás de su angelical y enfermiza apariencia hay alguien muy molesta con la vida. Y respecto a ET no me olvidado de ellos, ya veremos mas delante de su historia y la ambición de Sonomi.**

_**danny1989**_**: Me alegra saber que sigues la historia y que te gustara el capitulo, tratare de actualizar lo mejor más rápido que pueda después del fin de mi semestre. Por ahora solo pido disculpas por el retraso y paciencia. **

_**kata**_**: Wow tres capítulos de corrido chica no me vas a dejar dormir a causa de tu declaración, muchas gracias. Sigue al pendiente de mis locas ideas y ya veremos que sucede entre este triangulo. **

_**gabyhyatt**_**: Querida a todas nos frustra Shaoran en estos momentos, descuida no va a culpar a Sakura esta vez de nada después de todo tienes razón el fue el insistente. No puedo decirte si Shaoran estaba enamorado o no de Isabella o si ella conocía los sentimientos de su hermana porque es parte esencial para la trama mejor dicho final de la historia, ya se revelaran mas adelante.**

_**Angel Zafiro**_**: Concuerdo contigo son unos salvajes en tal caso Sakura se describió como animales no muy lejos de la realidad. Descuida linda, yo también tuve deseos de eliminar a Isabella estilo Freddy Kruger, pero creo que te llevaras una decepción en este capitulo; la necesito para ocasionar problemas.**

_**Magotito-chan**_**: ¡¿Embarazó?! Vaya la palabra si me asusto, lo siento pero esta vez Sakura esta libre de cualquier posible embarazo… por ahora. Y el guapo viene en camino, espero y te guste.**

_**hoshiharu**_**: Digamos que su culpa por engañar a su esposa fue mayor que su deseo, -si tienes la tentación enfrente ¿no tratarías de alejarte tu de ella?-Aunque bueno para Shao ya es un poco tarde, ya se comió la torta.**

**_sakuraplatina_: ¡ALERTA ROJA! Aviso de muerte. Intento de homicidio. Alerta de amenaza… ¡CORRE Isabella! (no creo que pueda salvarte si logra entrar en la historia y desconectarte, con la pena) pero linda trata de tranquilizarte un poquito vale, te aseguro que no eras la única que quiera a Isabella muerta.**

_**lorena:**_**¿Enviudarlo? ¿Tan rápido? Ya que quieren que SxS puedan estar juntos… pero lo siento no será tan fácil y definitivamente no tan pronto. No hasta ver a Sakura como una woman fatal… o algo así. **

_**Piwy**_**: Linda es bueno leerte de nuevo, empiezo a creer que eres vidente, desgraciadamente con la "buena suerte" de Saku dudo que sus planes puedan cumplirse como dijiste (tal parece que rompió muchos espejos de niña), creo que Shao tomara en cuenta tu recomendación de la ducha fría, solo se tiene la justificación de "la carne es débil"… (-¿Me puedes comprender?- te pregunta) ciertamente yo creo que lo no. Esperemos que te responda ella. Querida alguien solicita su comprensión, la pregunta es ¿se la darás?**

_**HaRuNo-SaMy**_**: O_O estoy alucinada. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero seguí contando con tu apoyo.**

_**DINA**_**: No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, cuando te enamoras te olvidas de los demás. Y como ya dije la culpa lo domina y se desquita con ella, ya pronto lo reprenderemos. **

_**GaTiTa-SaN**_**: Principalmente era deseo lo que sentía por ella, pero después se da cuanta de que llego a sentir aprecio hacia ella. Hay muchas chicas ahora mismo indignadas con el linda no eras la única, si tienes planes de patearle el trasero fórmate que hay fila.**

_**Sarita Li**_**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, descuida espero sacarte un poquito de esa intriga.**

_**Milagros**_**: Bueno como ya he dicho Sakura por ahora no esta embarazada, pero no digo que haya imposible, mas adelante ya lo veremos. Aun así muchas gracias por tu idea, son muy bien recibidas.**

**Y bueno no tengo nada más que decir, más que agradecerles a todas las personitas que me hayan dejado un reviews en los capítulos anteriores. **

**Y tu lector apacible y bucólico, personas de bien, ingenuas y sanas que acabas de descubrirme eras más que bienvenido a seguirme leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme y todo mi cariño. **

**Y ahora si… **

**¡¡¡Que se habrán los telones y a LEER!!! **

* * *

**Mi Mejor Enemigo**

**Capitulo 4**

Camino hacia la salida del hospital. Después de haber hecho todos los exámenes necesarios, vino la extracción de sangre. Desde que recordaba la primera donación a Isabella, con cada extracción se debilitaba. Así que lo mejor en ese momento era respirar un poco de aire fresco, un lugar que no oliera a hospital.

Llego hasta los jardines, donde encontró un banco a unos metros de donde estaba parada. Una perfecta distancia en caso de que pasara algo y tuviera que ir a lado de Isabella. Todo era tan agotador, compadecía a su madre. Ella tan solo tenía un día y la mitad del otro y sentí que ya no podía. Nadeshiko tuvo que estar allí desde que Isabella estuvo mal. Tomo asiento y echo la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

Y así precisamente fue como la encontró Shaoran unos diez minutos mas tarde, deseando no mirarla como una amante reciente, pero eso era en lo que se había convertido. Ceder a sus instintos había quizá un error tonto, pero ya no podía evadir los resultados. La noche anterior se había vuelto loco. Había perdido el control. Tres años atrás ella había abandonado todo, lo había dejado todo y se había marchado con el corazón roto, por un tonto que en su momento no la supo valorar.

Pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que pudiera utilizarlo a él como su vía de escape. Mientras suspiraba por otro, Sakura Kinomoto se divertía con un tonto juego de seducción que lo llevaba hasta él. No cabía duda de que esa mujer jugaba a ser la tentación como una Eva. Jugaba a seducirlo hasta llevarlo al límite de su excitación. Y no cabía duda de que a Sakura le encantaba volverlo loco y verlo excitado.

Y eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Jamás le iba a perdonar que se acercara hasta el. Como parte de una apuesta. Nadie lo había humillado mas en su vida como ella lo hizo.

Hace tres años, ella había abandonado España, llevándose consigo parte de su masculinidad. La noche anterior le había devuelto la misma jugada, que ella solía jugar con el. Solo que el si llevo el juego hasta el final. Debía de sentirse complacido. Debería de sentir el triunfo de la venganza y poder alejarse de ella y continuar con su vida, pero lo único que sentía era…

Necesidad, ansias, apetito… tenia muchos nombres, pero todos se reducían a los mismo. Quería más de ella y por mucho que se despreciara por ello, no iba a poder cambiarlo.

Rodeo el banco, deteniéndose un momento a estudiar la tensión en la cara de Sakura. Aunque su cabello se veía sedoso y deslumbrante a la luz del sol, tenía las mejillas pálidas, los ojos hundidos y una leve expresión de dolor en la boca.

Con un suspiro, recordó porque había ido a buscarla.

-Lamento que no hubiera nadie contigo- murmuro- me temo que ha sido una... mañana difícil para todos. Creí que había sido duro hace cinco años cuando murió mi padre, pero…- callo un momento dudando- Nadeshiko se ha derrumbado y ha habido que sedarla.

Sakura le miro alarmada, queriendo ponerse pie, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

-¿Esta bien?- le pregunto y suplico porque así fuera.

-Si, se ha quedado en tu casa descansando. Tu padre y tu hermano se quedaron con ella. Por eso Touya no ha podido venir, esta deseando verte.

Ella suspiro aliviada.

-Meiling se ofreció a venir acompañarte, pero tuvo que quedarse junto a mi madre, aun le cuesta asimilarlo.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Si?- el mismo deseaba que fuera así. Porque no había otra explicación para que ella estuviera sola. Repentinamente sintió como si todos se hubieran visto involucrados en el mal estado de Isabella, cuando nadie era culpable- hay que ocuparse de los formulismos, aparte tengo una empresa que se niega a detenerse solo porque yo así lo desee. Los teléfonos no dejan de sonar. Se nos vino un mar de simpatía que si he de serte sincero, no me gusta recibir- callo al darse cuenta que se le tornaba la voz cada vez mas ronca- … la cuestión es Sakura… que quiero pedirte un favor.

Observo como ella levantaba la miraba sorprendida ¿Cuándo era la ultima vez que el había pedido un favor? No lo sabía. La sintió tensarse bajo su mano. Aun así continuó:

-Tu familia necesita estar segura de que estas bien. Pensar en ti sola en la habitación de un hotel impersonal, no ayudara a tus padres- giro la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- quiero retirar la oferta de buscarte un hotel. Quiero que sigas en mi apartamento…- el movió la cabeza negativamente cuando vio que ella iba a decir algo.

-Será solo unos días- continuó- solo en lo que tu madre tenga lista tu antigua habitación.

-Puedo quedarme en una habitación de huéspedes. No tiene por que ser la mía- declaró.

Shaoran tuvo que contenerse las ganas de soltar un improperio. ¿Qué tan terca podía llegar a ser?

-No- respondió con una paciencia sobrehumana- tu no lo sabes pero parte de la hacienda de tu padre, esta siendo remodelada- informo- y el ala sur donde están las habitaciones de invitados esta siendo reconstruida.

Sakura evadió su mirada, mirando al piso. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

-Si lo prefieres yo me iré- indico ante cualquier tipo de reacción, sin éxito- te seré franco. Prefiero quedarme contigo. La casa donde vivo con Isabella esta llena de sirvientes y me siento incomodo con ellos paseando por toda la casa susurrando a mis espaladas… además de ese modo sabré que no estarás sola si…

-No lo digas.

-No- acepto él, bajando la vista.

Iba a decir "_si lo peor llega a suceder una noche_", que rogaba que no fuera a si. Esperaba que lo _peor_ se hallara muy lejos.

-En cuanto a lo que paso anoche- añadió repentinamente, vio que ella contenía el aliento- me volví un poco loco- reconoció- me avergüenzo por haber descargado mis… sentimientos sobre ti.

-Los dos fuimos un poco locos- contesto moviéndose tensa.

-No volverá a pasar- prometió.

-No- corroboro ella.

-Bien- susurro- entonces, ¿Te quedaras en mi piso?

Sakura bajo la vista hasta su regazo, aguantándose las lágrimas se le picaban los ojos.

-Isabella… ella va a despertar ¿verdad?

Shaoran guardo silencio unos momentos, mantener la esperanza no era malo, luego movió la cabeza.

-Eso cree el doctor- respondió.

-Me quedare- acepto con un nudo en la garganta.

Shaoran movió la cabeza, y deposito una tarjeta negra de plástico en el regazo de ella.

-Es para entrar- explico- quizá la necesites sino puedo venir a recogerte.

-No hace falta que te molestes- respondió apretando los puños- siempre puedo tomar un taxi.

-Si lo se. Se que eres muy independiente- atacó el con frialdad.

Sakura ignoro el comentario. Y asintió con la cabeza.

-En tal caso Rei mi chofer, vendrá a buscarte ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Si- Rei era un hombre pequeño y fibroso de asombrosa paciencia, que necesitaba por las horas que tenía que esperar a Shaoran.

-Bien entonces no tendré que preocuparme de que te subas en la parte de atrás del coche de un desconocido.

Era un broma, que sin duda Sakura no la habría esperado. Lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para provocarle una pequeña risa. Shaoran también río. Pero resultaba tan extraño hacerlo, que no tardaron en volver a quedarse en silencio y quietos.

-No tienes porque preocuparte por mí- le indicó ella.

-Preocuparme no es precisamente la palabra- respondió- alguien debería estar contigo apoyándote. Toma- puso un teléfono móvil sobre su regazo- estaba en el bolsillo de mi gabardina. Lo encontré esta mañana- explico- este es mi numero privado. Introdúcelo en la memoria del teléfono. No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas.

Sakura sintió aquel comentario mas como una amenaza que una invitación cortes.

Entonces se puso de pie con tanta brusquedad, que Sakura tuvo que parpadear. Grande delgado y oscuro, le bloqueaba la luz de sol. Repentinamente el frió del abandono. Iba a marcharse y lo único que deseaba era arrojarse a sus brazos y suplicarle que se quedara.

-Tengo que irme- le informo y la tensión invadió el ambiente- Usa el teléfono ¿Entendiste?

Sakura apretó los labios, odiaba que la tratara como a uno más de sus empleados.

-Sakura- la llamó a falta de respuesta.

-Lo haré- susurro arrastrando las palabras.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Nunca se había sentido más torpe y tonto en toda su vida como al marcharse de esa manera. Pero tenia que ocuparse de otros asuntos que no podía postergar.

Pero no poda evitar ignorar esa obsesión de su mente por Sakura. Porque era imposible que fuera su corazón o ¿si? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabia era que ella había jugado con él hace tres años; pero no podía evitar que era el ahora quien la traicionaba a ella al no poder permanecer a su lado.

Y venia la otra parte del conflicto que interiormente lo mataba. Le había dicho que alguien debería estar a lado de ella. Pero no soportaba la idea de que a su lado hubiera otra persona. Ni siquiera quería pensar que pudiera apoyarse en otro.

**º º º º º º**

-Al demonio- exclamo cuando colgó el teléfono del escritorio.

Otra vez los periodistas lo acosaban tratando de conseguir una declaración. No era al primero que había tenido que colgarle ese día y probablemente tampoco seria al último. Mientras dejaba caer todo su peso en el sillón, Meiling asomo la cabeza por la puerta. Sentía que había ganado diez años en veinticuatro horas.

-No- respondió antes de que formulara la pregunta- era la prensa, no el hospital- su hermana permaneció en la puerta y supo que ella quería que la abrazara. Cruzo el despacho en unas cuantas zanjadas y la tomo en brazos para que se desahogara.

Sabía que Meiling se sentía responsable de la caída que había sufrido su esposa. Pues según le habían dicho lo criados, Isabella y Meiling estaban teniendo una muy acalorada discusión por los pasillos de la planta de arriba; Isabella no vio que habían llegado hasta el filo de las escaleras, pisando hacia atrás y sin tener tiempo de hacer nada rodó por ellas. Al principio no había tenido cabeza para entender nada. Pero cuando la misma Meiling le había confesado todo, no sabia como reaccionar. Al principio creyó que se pondría furioso, Isabella llevaba en su vientre a su hijo. Con sorpresa se encontró consolando a Meiling.

Él conocía a su hermana. Sabía que Meiling no reacciona ante las críticas de la gente y mucho menos era impulsiva. Su hermana, a diferencia de él, se había educado bajo el manto de su madre, una mujer muy apegada a las tradiciones y obsesiva con el recato de una mujer y la etiqueta de modales. Meiling llevaba el apellido Reed tatuado en la frente, al contrario del èl que llevaba el orgullo Li. Pero también sabia que su madre no había podido aplacar la furia que sentía su hermana cuando explotaba. Cuando la atacaban directamente.

Cuando se encontró abrazando a Meiling, sabía que era porque no había sido su intención de lastimar a nadie. Pero Meiling después del accidente no había dicho ni una palabra. Solo iba al hospital por el pequeño Hien, él lo sabía. Sabía que a su hermana no le interesaba la salud de su esposa en absoluto y que lo único que sentía era culpa. Y no la podía culpar. Isabella y Meiling jamás se pudieron llevar bien cuando de niñas, a diferencia de Sakura que hasta el día en que ella se había marchado, ella y su hermana eran las mejores amigas. Después de su marcha Meiling jamás volvió a mencionarla y sus frecuentes visitas se volvieron escasas cuando el se caso con Isabella.

-¿Cómo esta mamà?- pregunto cuando se calmó.

-Mas calmada y parece un poco mas animada como para ir al hospital- respondió. Después añadió con cautela- Shaoran, con respecto a Sakura…

-Alto ahí Meiling- advirtió y cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono, agradeció la excusa de apartarse.

Su hermana permaneció unos segundos mas, silenciada por la censura, pero a la espera de averiguar quien llamaba antes de marcharse. Una vez más supo que se trataban de negocios, abandono la estancia.

Era una consulta de un secretario personal que requería de su atención. Pero en medio de una frase seca comenzó a sonar el teléfono privado.

_Sakura_. No tuvo ninguna duda. Soltó el otro teléfono como si fuera un acero al rojo vivo.

Le temblaron los dedos al descolgar. Lo único que ella pudo decir fue:

-Por favor… necesito que vengas.

**º º º º º º**

Sakura estaba sentada mientras esperaba a que los doctores salieran de revisar a Isabella.

Ya había llamado a su familia y después a Shaoran. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran. Probablemente los había alterado, no les había dicho nada más que _necesito que vengan_. No había sido su intención informar de esa forma tan grotesca. Pero aun no se reponía de la sorpresa.

Si algo le pasaba a Isabella iba a ser culpa suya.

Después de que Shaoran la hubiera dejado en el jardín del hospital, ella regreso con Isabella y había permanecido dentro de la habitación a su lado. Su sangre ya corría por las venas de su hermana, el doctor le había informado que había grandes posibilidades de que despertara y Shaoran había dicho lo mismo. Solo necesitaba paciencia y no dejar que los nervios la dominaran.

Había permanecido al tanto de ella durante tres horas o más. Solo había salido un momento para llamar a su casa y preguntar por su madre. Su padre le había contestado y se había mostrado contento de oírla. Le había prometido que en cuanto su madre se recuperara estarían ahí los dos, ella se había mostrado de acuerdo, mando saludos a todos y colgó. Regreso a lado de su hermana justo cuando ella empezaba a parpadear.

Pensando que era su imaginación se quedo parada en la puerta quieta observándola. Pasado unos momentos Isabella había abierto por completo sus ojos, tratando de enfocar una imagen clara. Se olvido de dar aviso a los doctores y corrió a su lado queriendo abrazarla. Pero definitivamente nadie lo preparo para lo que paso.

Cuando Isabella la miro pudo distinguir el miedo en sus ojos que abiertos desmesuradamente, se había puesto más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Sakura había retrocedido un paso acongojada, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de rechazo. Alerto a los doctores en cuanto los monitores la alertaron de su alteración.

-¡Vete… largate!- la escucho gritar con voz rasposa.

-Isabella…- susurro.

-No te lo voy a dar ¡nunca!

Se sentía paralizada, asustada y no entendía que pasaba. Acaso era normal que un enfermo se despertara de una forma tan agresiva como lo hacia su hermana. Se acerco a ella cuando miro como trataba inútilmente de quitarse la intravenosa mientras se agitaba en la cama con desesperación.

-No hagas eso, te puedes lastimar- le rogó Sakura.

-No me importa- grito- ya nada me importa.

-Isabella- y dio un paso mas a ella- por favor- suplico- no lo hagas.

Isabella levanto la mirada hasta ella mientras se dejaba la intravenosa. Tenía los ojos llorosos y aun continuaba muy pálida, pero Sakura pudo detectar el odio en ellos. Tuvo que recordarse que Isabella no sabía lo de Shaoran y ella, mientras contenía un gemido de dolor. No habían pasado ni un minuto, pero para Sakura ya era una eternidad. Sintió las lágrimas rodar por su mejilla cuando observo a Isabella tan decaída, tan falta de vida.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto su hermana sollozando.

-No hables. No lo hagas hasta que venga un doctor- ordenó.

Suspiro con alivio cuando Isabella se dejo caer en la cama aun respirando con dificultad. El doctor que la había estado atendido entro acompañado de dos enfermeras.

-Señorita…- comenzó el doctor.

Sakura sabía que le iban que abandonará la habitación, asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo- respondió antes de que el medico dijera algo mas. Dirigió una mirada a Isabella- Llamaré a Shaoran y a los demás para decirles que despertaste.

-¡No!- grito comenzando agitarse una vez mas- ¡te odiare si lo haces! ¡Vete!

Los enfermeras corrieron a tratar de detener sus movimientos, pero era inútil ella forcejeaba con ellas para tratar de librarse. Sakura se vio por segunda ocasión paralizada.

-Señorita Kinomoto le pido que por favor abandone la habitación- ordeno el doctor.

-¡Te odio escuchas! Nunca te lo daré es mío- continuo gritando Isabella.

-Señorita Kinomoto- urgió el medico.

Y Sakura obligo a sus piernas a moverse, abrió la puerta con la mano temblorosa y salió. Lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de su hermana gritándole que la odiaba.

Se dejo caer hasta el suelo temblorosa y llorosa ¿Qué había pasado ahí adentro? no reconocía a Isabella. Dejo que los espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo una ultima vez antes de poner se de pie y llamar a su casa y al marido de su hermana.

**º º º º º º**

Shaoran se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta creyendo llegar demasiado tarde. Sakura lo había llamado demasiado tarde. Y en ese momento tenia que llegar allí y ser testigo de lo sola que se debía de haber sentido.

Encontró a Sakura sentada en una silla frente a la habitación de Isabella.

-Sakura- la llamó. Pero era como si estuviera en una especie de trance porque ni siquiera parpadeo- Sakura- intento de nuevo tomándola de hombros sacudiéndola con poca suavidad.

Ella lo miro contrariada. Y Shaoran pudo observar como su sorpresa era remplazada por un gesto de dolor. Sintió como ella se tiro sobre él, llorando desconsolada. Shaoran estaba sorprendido, pero también aquel leve contacto con su tersa piel lo había excitado. Quiso apartarse de ella y alejarse unos cuantos metros donde la presencia de esa mujer no lo afectara de aquella manera. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando la rodeo con sus brazos, ofreciéndole consuelo.

Sintió como los senos de ella se apretaron contra su pecho, recorrió con su mano la espalda su por encima del jersey que llevaba puesto de arriba hacia abajo, deseando que fuera su piel la que acariciaba. Imaginándose como bajaba mas su mano hasta poder tocar sus glúteos y como ella se arqueaba de placer contra el, gimiendo su nombre. Animándolo a seguir con aquel placer hasta que cayera rendido sobre el delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo, mientras sentía su pecho subir y bajar tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

La aparto de el con brusquedad maldiciéndola a ella. Se sintió asqueado con él mismo cuando recordó donde se encontraba y por quien.

Que dios lo perdonara por pensar en hacer el amor con otra mujer, estando enfrente de cuarto de su esposa.

-Yo…- comenzó Sakura.

-Se pondrá bien- corto él- pero debo advertirte que has causado un caos con tu llamada.

-Lo siento- respondió apenada- estaba muy sorprendida de que despertara… no… no podía creerlo.

-Esperabas que no lo hiciera- comento Shaoran con fría burla. Observo como Sakura palidecía y se maldijo por su cruel comentario a ella. Él había visto como Sakura había sufrido cuando se entero del estado de salud de Isabella. ¡Pero si había volado desde Sydney sola para poder ayudarla! Lo que había dicho estaba fuera de lugar, como él. Alargo una mano para tocarla pero ella rehusó su contacto y la aparto inmediatamente.

No sabia que hacer y mucho menos que decir. Sabia que debía disculparse, era lo correcto. Solo que no sabia como hacerlo, podía contar con una sola mano las pocas veces que se había disculpado él con alguien. Y si ahí alguien merecía una disculpa, ese alguien era él. Después de todo ella había jugado con él. Lo suyo podría atribuirlo a sus nervios de saber que su esposa ya había despertado, pero el comportamiento que ella había tenido para él hace tres años no tenia disculpa.

Permaneció sentado en silencio consiente del tenso ambiente que había creado.

Minutos después escucho los pasos apresurados y levanto la vista para encontrarse con sus suegros y su cuñado acompañado de su mujer.

Nadie dijo nada, solo le basto ver la mirada de miedo y dolor de todos para comprender que nadie les había dicho nada aun. Iba a decir algo cuando observo como Sakura se lanzaba por segunda vez a brazos de otro hombre.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida pudo sentir… lo que era la envidia. Envidia de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

**º º º º º º**

-¡Sakura!

Levanto la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Touya caminaba hacia ella con dos cafés en las manos.

-Los doctores…- comenzó poniéndose de pie.

-Tranquila- dijo Touya mientras le ofrecía el café- Ya esta estable, Shoaran y nuestros padres se quedaron con ella- informó.

-Ella esta despierta ¿verdad?- pregunto insegura.

-Si- contesto sentándose, espero a que Sakura hiciera lo mismo, para continuar- los doctores la encontraron estable, no va a ser necesario mas transfusiones de sangre, ya la hemorragia fue detenida. Tu donación la ayudo en gran parte.

-¿Pregunto por mí?- cuestiono con inseguridad. Después de recordar como había reaccionado Isabella al verla, se sentía muy confundida. Pero sobre todo rechazada.

-Por eso estoy aquí, dijo algo de disculparse contigo ¿Qué paso Sakura?- exigió saber.

Ella no estaba muy segura de querer contarle. Pero desde niño Touya sabía ser insistente y no se iba conformar con una explicación simple.

-Despertó alterada y el verme no ayudo en nada, comenzó a gritarme- le explicó.

-¿Qué te grito?

Sakura guardo silencio.

-Escucha, si te lo pregunto fue porque estabas muy pálida cuando llegamos, te veías muy mal. Me empiezo a cuestionar si solo Isabella tiene que estar internada.

Levanto la cabeza sorprendida.

-Estoy bien- afirmó- me impacto que me Bell me gritara. Eso es todo- termino por decir mas para convencerse a si misma. La verdad es que también había tenido mucho efecto en ella el comentario que hizo Shoaran.

-De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencido- terminarte el café y entremos.

-¡Oh Touya!- sollozo y después de lanzo a sus brazos.

-Tranquila- respondiendo al abrazo mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su hermana.

Y solo entonces Sakura se permitió llorar como había querido hacer desde que había llegado a Granada.

**º º º º º º**

Encontrar a Shaoran besando a Isabella no era algo que hubiera deseado ver alguna vez. Pero ahí estaba Isabella semi acostada con Shaoran sentado en la cama con una mano sujetando su barbilla, mientras que la besaba.

Sintió su garganta seca y una punzada en el estomago, y si no fuera porque nunca la habían golpeado, juraría que esa punzada podía compararse con lo que los boxeadores llamaban un buen gancho.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando sus ojos se toparon con los ojos color azules de su hermana, que se había separado de Shaoran.

-Lo siento… no quise…- comenzó. Entones Shaoran se enderezo volteando la cabeza para mirarla. Sakura sintió las piernas flaquear y salió del cuarto apresurada sin terminar de disculparse.

-Sakura espera- llamó Isabella. Mirando con tristeza la puerta por la cual había abandonado su hermana.

Shaoran apretó los puños de manera inconsciente cuando observo a Sakura marcharse de aquella manera. No supo porque pero no soportaba verla de aquella manera; lo único que quería era salir tras de ella y tratar de consolarla, y posiblemente darle una explicación y pedirle una disculpa. Pero disculpa ¿De que? Por haber besado accedido a besar a su esposa cuando ella se lo pidió o por haberla besado al día siguiente de haber hecho el amor con ella.

No. Simplemente no podía decir nada. Lo mejor era que las cosas se quedaran como estaban y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

La traición que ambos habían cometido hacia Isabella, debía ser borrada de sus cabezas. ¿Pero como podía él lograr olvidarla cuando Sakura estaba muy presente en su cabeza?

-Shaoran.

Miro a la que era su esposa desde hace dos años y le sonrió con cariño.

-Shaoran- susurró su nombre, tomando una de las manos de su esposo.

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

Y él por primera vez no supo que decir. Y su culpa se hizo más grande cuando se dio cuenta que su mujer esperaba que respondiera con las mismas palabras.

El nudo en su garganta le impidió contestar.

**º º º º º º**

Sakura caminaba a paso apresurado hasta la salida del hospital, con la imagen de Shaoran e Isabella besándose muy dentro de su cabeza. Se sentía humillada y traicionada, cuando apenas anoche, había permitido que Shaoran le hiciera el amor. No tenia derecho, a sentirse de esa manera, lo sabía. Pero muy dentro de ella no podía evitar sentirse utilizada por él. Anoche ella había entregado no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Había compartido a lado de Shaoran la experiencia mas dulce de su vida, y por un momento había creído que Shaoran la estaba tocando como un amante enamorado, y no como un hombre que solo necesitaba desquitarse del de la vida.

Maldecía el momento en que se cruzo de nuevo con él. Sintió la picazón en los ojos negándose a dejar salir las lágrimas. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del hospital. Sus padres estaban en la cafetería con se hermano y su cuñada y no podía irse de ahí sin darles una explicación. Pero que les diría "_Tengo que irme, porque estoy enamorada del marido de mi hermana". _

"_Tengo que irme"_la palabra resonó el su cabeza. Ahora que Isabella estaba estable y con probabilidad de ser dada de alta pronto, podía irse. Nuevamente podía alejarse de Granada y huir de Shaoran y los demás.

Caminó a la recepción y pidió un taxi.

Y si todo salía bien. Mañana en la noche estaría de vuelta en Sydney.

**º º º º º º**

Sus ojos se posaron en los ojos serenos de Sakura y durante esos momentos se olvidó todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el sonido de un sollozo ahogado rompió el silencio. La recorrió con su mirada y se dio cuenta que esa era la mujer por la que había estado esperando.

Antes de pudiera hacer acercarse a ella, el llamado de su amigo lo hizo voltear la cabeza.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida después de comprar su ticket de vuelta a Sydney, los ojos cansados de Sakura se pasearon por la multitud.

De pronto sentía que su cuerpo se ponía en tensión y su mirada se detenía en algo. Si ese hombre de ahí era Shaoran saldría corriendo . Se permitió regular su respiración cuando se descubrió confundiendo a Shaoran con otro hombre que se encontraba entre la multitud no muy lejos de ella.

Repentinamente sentía un poderoso impulso inexplicable que le impidió apartar la mirada de él. Era un hombre muy lato y de piel morena clara. Sus marcados rasgos de bronce eran tan llamativos que con un solo vistazo una se daba cuenta de lo guapísimo que era. Sakura sintió una tensión que estaba haciendo que le palpitasen las sienes.

Llevaba un abrigo oscuro sobre los hombros de manera informal. Tenía aspecto de hombre rico y sofisticado, con un aura de elegancia que dejaba adivinar su poder. Sakura sintió frió al preguntarse con miedo y confusión que estaba haciendo.

Justo en ese momento el desconocido giró la cabeza con arrogancia y miro directamente hacia ella. Sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en ella de manera que hizo que se sintiera incapaz de moverse. Pero, justo cuando lo miro avanzar hacia ella, el nudo que sentía en el estomago la obligo a correr hacia los lavabos mas cercanos y así lo perdió de vista.

Se quedo desconcertado ante el repentino comportamiento de la mujer, jamás había visto actuar así a ninguna persona y mucho menos ver a una mujer huir de él. Era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. La había vista correr y entrar al servicio de mujeres. Ignorando los llamados de su amigo comenzó a caminar hacia el baño de mujeres.

Una sola mirada había bastado. El deseo que surgió en él fue tanto que tuvo que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza. No la conocía, no sabia quien era y mucho menos que hacia allí. Pero verla sollozar de aquella manera le partió el corazón ¿Era posible crear un lazo así con una completa extraña? Recordó el verde esmeralda de sus ojos hinchados… Y repentinamente su mente se aclaro

Pocos minutos después, ya se encontraba algo mejor, aunque al quedarse mirando si imagen en el espejo del baño, se dio cuanta de que todavía estaba temblando. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho comportarse de tal modo? ¿Por qué razón se había quedado inmóvil mirando a un completo desconocido como si fura una adolescente enamoradiza?

¿Enamoradiza? Pensó en la palabra que había elegido y se sintió incomoda. No se encontraba bien quizás Touya tuviera razón y debería estar en una camilla del hospital o mejor aun internada en un psiquiátrico. O tal vez eran solo uno de esos virus que se contraen con rapidez, desde su llegada no había prestado la mas mínima atención a su cuidado.

Tenía que haber una razón para que un completo extraño le hubiera inspirado tanto temor… lo único que se le ocurría era que le recordaba a otra persona que conocía. A Shaoran. Aquella explicación la puso en tensión. En seguid se reprocho el haber reaccionado de forma tan exagerada por un incidente tan tonto.

¿Conocería aquel hombre? La duda la golpeo en la cabeza antes de que pudiera concentrarse y borrarla de su mente definitivamente. Se quedo con la mirada perdida en el vació, horrorizada y transportada a otro mundo, un mundo donde el recuerdo de Shaoran besando a Isabella era muy presente. Un mundo lleno de inseguridades de las que apenas podía liberarse.

El tumulto de adolescentes que entraban al baño la hizo volver a la realidad. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces y respirar hondo para recuperar la calma.

Al salir de los sanitarios, le interrumpieron el paso.

-¿Sakura?- dijo con sorpresa una voz misteriosa.

Sakura miro hacia arriba, muy arriba y se encontró con esos ojos oscuros que la miraban con tanto cariño que el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

¡Era el hombre que había estado observando diez minutos antes! Se quedo helada por la sorpresa. Más de tenerlo frente a ella, que la de que un extraño la llamara por su nombre.

-¡Cielo Santo!- dijo en perfecto español el desconocido la miraba fijamente -¡Eres Tú!

Sakura lo miro sorprendida pensando en sus palabras el parecía reconocerla pero ella no sabia quien era él. Lo único que podía ver era el inmenso parecido que tenia con Shaoran. Sorprendida y avergonzada dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento, pero creo que me confunde con otra persona.

-A lo mejor eso es lo que te gustaría- la miro de modo tremendamente divertido desde su altura, sus ojos la observaban de tal modo que la hicieron sonrojarse -¡Dios! Todavía sigues sonrojando ¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto con mucha, mucha suavidad.

-Escuche no lo conozco y tengo prisa- dijo Sakura entre dientes. En el fondo, no podía evitar preguntarse si su reacción al verlo unos minutos antes no le habría dado razones para creer que quería que se acercara a ella.

-¿Qué no me conoces?- repitió con sequedad.

Sakura tuvo que reprimir un grito de angustia cuando ese hombre había utilizado el mismo tono de sequedad que Shaoran empleaba cuando comenzaba a molestarse.

-Sakura estas hablando con Santiago.

Ella lo miro sin poder decir nada no recordaba ese nombre. El hombre la miro y se dio cuanta de que aun no lo reconocía.

-Sakura soy Santiago- repitió – Santiago Li. El cuñado de tu hermana.

Sakura levanto la mirada sorprendida. Por fin lo entendió todo. El parecido, el mismo tono de voz arrogante y ese porte tan elegante.

-¡Por Dios mujer!¡Soy en hermano de Shaoran Li! Santiago.

En ese momento, Sakura se vino abajo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de ayuda, las cuerdas vocales no le respondieron y solo puso emitir una débil queja. Entonces solo comprendió porque había huido de ese hombre en cuanto lo vio. Porque había tenido unas inmensas ganas de regarle a ese hombre que le hiciera el amor.

Porque era el hermano de Shaoran y el parecido entre ellos era asombroso.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

_¡__Hola a todos!_

_Wow por fin conocemos al que será el rival de Shaoran y nada más ni nada menos que su propio hermano. Realmente espero no haberlas decepcionado en su descripción, pero la idea se me ocurrió y como dicen __**"Ojo por ojo diente por diente". **__Ahora sabemos porque Sakura reacciono así, y digo no es para menos no es normal querer que un extraño te haga el amor y menos si el extraño no resulta ser tan extraño después de todo y resulta ser hermano del hombre del que estas enamorada… ¡vaya que enredo!... mil perdones para todas aquellas que querían que Isabella muriera pero aun le falta por actuar así que lo siento chicas pero tenemos Isabella por le menos… hasta el final de la historia._

_Ya saben si están en desacuerdo por el galán que me invente para que le ocasione dolores de cabeza a Shaoran y un arranque de celos no se dude en decírmelo. Por medio de sus __**reviews**__ ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja es bien recibida._

_Se que es capitulo es muy corto pero como ya dije anteriormente en Guerra por el Amor no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, y no quise hacerlos esperar. En tal caso siento que nos las decepciono con este entrega. _

_Ahora si nos vemos el próximo capitulo. _

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Besos._

_Celebriant O. D._

"_Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuentas en un relato"_

"_Solo un vampiro puede amar para siempre"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

Y bueno como no tengo nada más que decir, más que agradecerles a todas las personitas que me hayan dejado un reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Y recordarles que me dejen sus cometarios.

**Y tu lector apacible y bucólico, hombres de bien, ingenuo y sano que acabas de descubrirme eras más que bienvenido a seguirme leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme y todo mi cariño. **

**Y ahora si… **

**¡¡¡Que se habrán los telones y a LEER!!! **

**

* * *

**

Mi Mejor Enemigo

**Capitulo 5**

Sentía temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Tenía que sostenerse de algo o se derrumbaría. De pronto sintió una mano sostenerla con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Santiago – Estas muy pálida- observó.

Sakura miro la mano que le impedía caerse… pero también alejarse. Y lo mas quería era apartar su brazo de él. No le gustaba le calor que provocaba en su cuerpo ese contacto. Y mucho menos que lo provocara él hermano de Shaoran.

-Estoy bien. Gracias- respondió, tratando de apartarse.

Si Santiago había comprendido el mensaje lo había ignorado, porque al contrario de soltarla, la estrecho contra si, sintiendo el pecho duro de él contra sus senos.

Pudo oler su aroma, fuerte e irresistible, que invitaba a estar cerca de él a todas horas, ninguna mujer se podría cansar nunca de estar a su lado. Tomó aire, aspirando el aroma de Santiago provocándole una sensación de calidez y de seguridad. Aterrada ante aquellas sensaciones que no había sentido con nadie más que con Shaoran se apartó de Santiago bruscamente.

-Lo siento- se excuso Sakura mirando al suelo.

La risa que escucho de Santiago, la hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a la cara. Reía fuertemente con burla y sus ojos brillaban de una manera juguetona, que era imposible no contagiarse de su jovialidad.

-Me recuerdas a esas adolescentes puritanas- dijo Santiago sonriéndole.

-¿Adolescentes puritanas?- repitió Sakura

-No te ofendas, pero correr a encerrarte al servicio de mujeres no es algo que haría una mujer experimentada- le explicó.

-Pero si una adolescente impresionada ante la masculinidad que desprendes- dijo ella, sonrojándose de sus palabras.

Santiago esbozo una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Así que reconoces que te impresione- afirmó él.

Sakura estuvo tentada a retractarse de sus propias palabras, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

-Tu lo dijiste… reaccione como una adolescente.

-No- la contradijo.

-Perdón.

-No eres ninguna adolescente.

-Por supuesto que no. Tengo veinte y cinco años, soy independiente, no vivo con mis padres y tengo un negocio con mi mejor amigo y socio.

-Lo que nos resume que eres una hermosa mujer que respondió ante el deseo que sentiste por mí… encerrándose en un baño- concluyó con burla.

Si hubiera sido Shaoran o cualquier otro hombre seguramente habría contestado con algún comentario mordaz. Pero Santiago era diferente, él no estaba presumiendo del deseo que provocaba en las mujeres. Él estaba burlándose de su actitud tan… adolescente puritana como él había descrito. Sin evitarlo comenzó a reír.

-Alguien te ha dicho que tienes el ego muy alto.

-Si- respondió- fue hace casi cuatro años en una fiesta, yo estaba tratando de besar a una chica, ella solo se rió en mi cara dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Dios!- exclamó sorprendida Sakura- Afirmabas que tú me gustabas y luego trataste de besarme.

-Si bueno estaba un poco ebrio- reconoció avergonzado – y lo que me había dicho Isabella me hizo creer cosas.

-Isabella- susurró Sakura y sintió como caía sobre ella un balde de agua helada quedando empapada del recuerdo de su hermana en una cama de hospital y a Shaoran besándola.

-Si. En la fiesta ella me dijo que sabia que yo te atraía- explicó – por eso me acerque a ti.

Sakura ya no escuchaba a Santiago, lo único que tenía en la mente era a su hermana hospitalizada y a Shaoran.

La suave caricia en su mejilla la saco de sus canalizaciones.

-Vaya te has vuelto aun mas pálida- comentó Santiago aun acariciando su mejilla - ¿No estarás enferma?- preguntó.

-No, estoy bien- respondió estremeciéndose ante su caricia. El calor que comenzaba a sentir expandiéndose por su cuerpo no le agradaba. Aquel simple toque había provocado en ella un deseo. Un deseo carnal. Que la atemorizaba. La aterraba.

-Te has vuelto a sonrojar.

Sakura quiso esconderse, tenía las mejillas tan calientes.

-Tengo que irme- comenzó – me alegró de verte.

-¿Vas a algún lado en especial?

-Yo…

-¿Puedo llevarte?- le preguntó - Me apuesto que vas al hospital.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Parece que los hijos pródigos solo regresan a casa bajo presión… Mi madre me llamó- confesó – entonces aceptas ir conmigo a ver a mi cuñada.

-Es mi hermana- le dijo ella – y yo no estoy aquí por obligación.

-Es mi cuñada favorita- dijo – Y estoy aquí por mi madre y mi hermano.

Sakura lo miró, había escuchado sarcasmo en su voz o solo había sido su imaginación.

-¿Vamos?- le incitó él.

-De acuerdo.

**º _ º _ º _ º _ º _ º**

Tomoyo miraba a Eriol caminar de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y tenía las manos cerradas en puños posiblemente con ganas de golpear a alguien. Y ella sabía perfectamente a quien tenía en mente: A Sonomi Daidouji.

-Eriol, por favor trata de tranquilizarte. Me estas poniendo nerviosa y no me estas ayudando.

Eriol se detuvo a mitad de camino y se quedo mirándola. Tomoyo no sabia que leer en su mirada.

-Lo siento- dijo después de un rato - Es solo que no puedo perdonar que te hagan daño.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Te crees mi caballero de armadura dorada.

-Velo de la manera que quieras. Poro no voy a consentir que te hagan daño y menos estando embarazada.

Tomoyo brinco ante la mención de su estado, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a ello.

-No me hizo mucho daño- mintió llevándose las manos al vientre.

-¡No te hizo mucho daño!- bramó Eriol furioso – Dios Tomoyo debes ser de piedra si los golpes de Sonomi no te lastiman.

-¡Yo no he dicho que no me dolieran!- dijo temblorosa – Solo que esta vez no me golpeo como otras veces.

Eriol soltó una serie de blasfemias en contra de la madre de su novia. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Sonomi Daidouji? No era suficiente con todo el daño que le había causado desde niña, aun a estas alturas seguía empeñada en querer controlar la vida de su hija. Y lo que más le molestaba era que Tomoyo no hiciera nada en contra de sus abusos, con tal de mantener a su pequeño hermano a salvo. Debía de haber otra manera de evitar que Sonomi se acercara a Tomoyo sin que el pequeño Roel se viera afectado.

Un sollozo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Atravesó la estancia en zancadas para atraer a Tomoyo hasta sus brazos.

-El bebé esta bien- dijo ella.

Eriol frunció el ceño y se aparto ligeramente de Tomoyo.

-¿Pero tu crees que a mi solo me importa el bebé?- preguntó molesto.

-¿No es así?- le preguntó ella.

-¡Dios!- exclamó llevándose las manos a su cabello y apartándose de ella completamente- Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nuestro hijo es lo mas maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado, pero tengo claro sin quien no puedo vivir.

-Pero yo…

-Ya se que tu piensas que solo me importa el niño, pero no es así- dijo cortándola.

-Me propusiste matrimonio solo cuando te mencione que estaba embarazada- le reprochó – No puedes negarlo.

-No- aceptó él – pero si puedo decirte que adelantaste mis planes.

Tomoyo lo miro sin comprender.

-Prometes quedarte callada mientras me dejas explicarte que de igual manera te iba a proponer matrimonio algún día.

-¿Algún día?- preguntó ella molesta - ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo en tres años te dijera que estaba embarazada? Si este embarazo no se hubiera dado.

-Si en tres años me dijeras que estas embarazada, nunca te hubiera propuesto matrimonio- dijo Eriol molesto.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó herida ella.

-Porque en tres años ten por seguridad que tu serias mi esposa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Prometes quedarte callada mientras yo me explico?- pidió el tomándole de la mano.

Tomoyo vio tanta determinación en sus ojos que aceptó. Eriol suspiro aliviado, y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Recuerdas que fecha es dentro de seis días?- le preguntó viéndola fijamente que Tomoyo se sintió como el primer día que lo conoció, aun así no lograba recordar que se celebraba en esos días. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. Eriol le sonrió con carisma - No te culpo, con todo lo que has pasado en todos estos días. Dentro de seis días se cumplen un año de conocernos- Tomoyo sintió vergüenza y quiso decir algo pero Eriol la calló con un movimiento de manos - Un año desde que me has hecho un hombre feliz y puedo jurarte que desde que te conocí, hasta ahora y mucho después mi amor por ti crece cada día mas… el amor que siento por ti es inmenso Tomoyo. ¿Puedes entender eso?- Preguntó él.

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Un día antes de me dijeras que estabas embarazada ya había comparado el anillo con el que te pedirte que fueras mi esposa.

Tomoyo soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Jamás permitiría que te me escaparas. El día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, estaba planeando hasta el último detalle para nuestro aniversario. Ese día me sentí aun más feliz de lo que ya era, no cabía en mi tanta felicidad, que llame a Sakura mas tarde para confesarle que estaba enamorado- confesó – jamás le menciono de quien y por supuesto tampoco le dije que iba a ser papá- aclaró – pero para lo que no estaba preparado fue para tu reacción. Arrogantemente me dije que podía soportar tu rechazo, pero la verdad es que cuando saliste de mi apartamento dejándome con tu rotunda negativa me sentí destrozado.

"Solo después de haber ingerido mas de una botella de whisky, fue que comprendí porque habías salido tan enfadada y triste. Comprendí que no rechazaste por que no me amaras si no porque estabas espantada, después de mi descubrimiento llame a Sakura. Y puedo jurarte Tomoyo que nadie ni mi honor y tampoco mi familia me esta obligando a casarme contigo. Nadie puede obligarme hacer algo que yo no quiera."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Hasta que Eriol volvió hablar:

-Te amo Tomoyo.

Tomoyo estaba llorando cuando Eriol se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Pero…

-¿Pero…?- la alentó Eriol.

-Tu… bueno…tú no me has vuelto a… pedir que me case contigo.

Eriol sonrió y la apretó más a él.

-Estoy esperando que no creas que estoy haciéndolo solo por el bebé. Y claro no tengas cerca tu bolso para que puedas golpearme otra vez.

Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él, apretándose más a su cuerpo.

-Y si te dijera que esta vez no saldré huyendo.

Eriol se sorprendió y quiso separarla para verle la cara, pero Tomoyo lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-¿No habrá bolsazos?- preguntó con burla él, desistiendo.

-No habrá bolsazos- repitió ella.

-Vaya- suspiro Eriol – ahora tendré que buscar otro regalo para darte en nuestro aniversario.

Tomoyo se apartó de el dándole un golpe juguetón.

-No te muevas de aquí- dijo él parándose y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Tomoyo lo miro con ternura mientras sonreía. Posiblemente ahora en su vida no todo fuera luz y felicidad; aun tenia que enfrentarse a Sonomi y seguir soportando sus abusos si quería proteger a su hermano. Sabia que era una tonta por permitirle a su madre tanto abuso de autoridad sobre ella, pero mientras lograba juntar pruebas y tomar medios legales en contra de Sonomi estaba atada de manos. Por otro lado Antonia aun seguía en coma y podían pasar años para que despertara. Años que para Roel se convertirían en infierno si seguía bajo la tutoría de su madre.

Pasó las manos por su vientre. Al menos había logrado proteger su abdomen de los golpes que le dio Sonomi esa tarde cuando se entero que estaba embarazada. Solo necesitaba usar blusas de mangas largas durante algunos días, mientras los cardenales desaparecían, miró sus brazos, los hematomas estaban comenzado a ponerse morados. Apenas y había tenido tiempo de salir corriendo de la casa de su padre y tomar un taxi que la llevara donde Eriol.

-Siéntate- ordenó Eriol llegando a su lado.

Tomoyo obedeció autónomamente sentándose a un lado de él.

-Tomoyo ¿Aceptarías ser la luz de mi vida?- preguntó tomándole de las manos - ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Tomoyo sentía un nudo en la garganta a causa de la emoción. Quiso decir algo pero no pudo. Solo atino a enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Eriol.

-¿Eso es un si?- cuestiono él respondiendo su abrazo.

Ella solo se limito asentir con la cabeza. Lloró de alegría cuando Eriol deslizo el anillo en su dedo.

-Sakura tenía razón- susurró ella.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó con curiosidad Eriol.

-Si- afirmo Tomoyo – ella sabe que estoy embarazada.

-¿Cómo se entero? ¿Has hablado con alguien más de esto?- preguntó preocupado.

-Yo se lo dije- confesó – Tenia que decirle la verdad. Roset Voog me había contratado para su próxima pasarela, según dicen seria las mas importante de su carrera. Comencé a notar mi sobrepeso y no dudo que hubiera varias quejas sobre mis constantes cambios de humor, además me negaba a probarme la ropa.

-¿Cómo es que no me entere de lo que te estaba pasando?- preguntó Eriol dolido.

-No te culpes. Tú estabas de viaje y no sabias nada- dijo tomando una de sus manos – yo no me entere de mi embarazo hasta después. Sabia que tenia que decírtelo por su el padre de mi bebé. Pero también a Sakura, después de todo no solo trabajo en la agencia, si no también es tu socia. Así que pedí una cita y hable con ella.

-El día que se fue…

-Yo le había confesado que estaba embarazada y que salía contigo- completo Tomoyo - Ella fue la que me aconsejo hablar y darte una oportunidad.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de la confesión de Tomoyo.

-¿Te molesta que le haya dicho?- preguntó temerosa Tomoyo al ver el silencio de Eriol – tu me dijiste que era tu mejor amiga y una persona muy buena en la que se podía confiar. No creí...- no termino oración. Eriol puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Por supuesto que no estoy molesto- aclaró – solo un poco sorprendido. No esperaba que tú hubieras confesado todo. Debo estar agradecido que Sakura sea comprensiva y sea mi amiga. Cuando se trata de negocios es fría.

-¡Oh no lo fue! Confieso que estaba temerosa de hablar con ella. Pero ella me escucho hasta el final y no me juzgo. Se comportó como una amiga. Como la amiga con la que siempre he deseado contar y Sonomi no me dejaba. ¿Sabes?- le preguntó – Creo que por fin conseguí una amiga- terminó sonriendo a Eriol.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy segura que Sakura ya te considera así.

-Por eso siento que ahora yo debo ayudarla. Me confesó que estaba enamorada del esposo de su hermana… Siento que la esta pasando mal- dijo apenada.

-Ella… ¿te dijo eso?

-Estaba muy alterada. No creo que fuera su intención decírmelo, pero en medio de su miedo… bueno ella… lo dijo.

Eriol suspiro y se apartó de Tomoyo.

-Sakura toda su vida se ha preocupado por su familia, en especial por su hermana, que tengo entendido desde pequeña sufre de constantes enfermedades que llegan a hospitalizarla y Sakura siempre era su donante en las trasfusiones de sangre. Isabella creo que se llama. - explicó – Escucha Tomoyo, se que saber que esta enamorada de un hombre casado pudo darte una impresión equivocada. Pero Sakura ha estado enamorada de Shaoran Li desde antes de que él se casara con otra mujer. Sakura renunció a ese hombre cuando se enteró que Isabella estaba enamorada de él. Para ella fue un duró golpe y prefirió alejarse de él antes de lastimar a su querida hermana. Sacrifico a su familia alejándose de ellos y se sacrifico a si misma alejándose del hombre que ama y huyendo a un país donde no conocía a nadie. Por eso quiero pedirte por favor que no juzgues a Sakura. –le pidió con seriedad - Ella jamás se atrevería a dañar a su familia. Solo que en el corazón no se manda… Y por desgracia se le entrego al hombre equivocado.

-No puedo decirte que me confundió un poco. Pero después de cómo me apoyó a mí, no veo como su juez precisamente- admitió – Pero siempre se va tan fuerte. Como si nada la pudiera tocar.

-Solo en apariencia- dijo él – por dentro es como toda mujer. Igual de frágil y delicada.

-La quieres mucho ¿no?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Desde que la conocí, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Casi mi hermana- respondió sonriendo.

Tomoyo sonrió. Le gustaba ver a Eriol feliz, y sin duda Sakura desde que había hablado con ella en su oficina le había caído muy bien. Y si ella era responsable en parte de esa felicidad no podía más que agradecerle a Sakura de haber estado a lado de la persona que ella amaba.

-Sakura y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Ella acababa de llegar a Sydney y no conocía a nadie, estudiábamos la misma carrera y compartíamos todas las clases. Desde que la vi por primera vez me llamo la atención porque su miraba siempre estaba triste- agregó rápidamente – aunque con todas las personas que le acercaban siempre sonreía. Me intrigaba su forma de ser – reveló – Y entonces yo también comencé a acercarme a ella. Y descubrí que Sakura era amable con todos, pero no permitía que nadie se le acercara y mucho menos que la conocieran. Mantenía siempre una distancia formal con todos, que cubría con amabilidad. Sobre todo con los que éramos del sexo masculino.

-Si no permitía que los chicos se le acercaran ¿Cómo lograste ser su amigo?- preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad.

Si lo que decía Eriol era verdad, difícilmente Sakura hubiera dado el primer paso. Lo que significaba que Eriol había sido. Y conocía perfectamente sus métodos de persecución.

-Al principio fue muy difícil. Sakura me puso muchos obstáculos. Y confieso que estuve a punto de rendirme- confesó. Tomoyo lo miro con incredulidad – Pero entonces para nuestro ultimo semestre de carrera teníamos que trabajar en conjunto con otra persona. Todos se habían dado cuenta de lo inteligente que era Sakura y era un tanto intimidante para ellos trabajar con ella. Así que yo me convertí en su pareja de trabajo. El tiempo hizo efecto y Sakura me permitió conocerla poco a poco… después de un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Qué inconveniente?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Creo que mis métodos de persecución alteraron los recuerdos de Sakura y activaron sus defensas conmigo.

-No entiendo- declaró Tomoyo.

-Sakura llego a pensar que yo la estaba pretendiendo- reveló riendo – No la culpo, siendo yo tan insistente era normal que pensara que deseara algo con ella. Comenzó alejarse de nuevo. Solo estaba conmigo cuando era necesario y evitaba de todas las maneras posibles quedarnos solos los dos.

-Debió de ser molesto para ti. Después del terreno que llevabas ganado.

-Mas bien fue frustrante. No sabia que le pasaba y aun no la conocía tanto como ahora, su actitud solo me confundía. Cada vez que intentaba hablar, Sakura siempre salía huyendo y eso me frustraba. Hasta que un día harto la confronte y aclaramos las cosas. Sakura creyó en mí y me dejo conocerla mejor. Cuando me contó porque había decidido estudiar en un país tan lejos de su familia y donde no conocía a nadie, me di cuenta que era una persona muy bondadosa y amble. Desde entonces nos conocemos. Sakura se volvió una gran amiga para mí, y no dejo de estar agradecido por contar con ella.

-Yo también quiero convertirme en la mejor amiga de Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo.

-No dudo que lo logres. Todos los que te conocen te acaban adorando.

-Solo lo dices porque tú eres parcial cuando se trata de mí.

-Eso no es verdad- rebatió Eriol.

Tomoyo enarco una ceja.

-Bueno no siempre.

Tomoyo lo seguía mirando. Pero pronto su felicidad se vio mancillada por el recuerdo de su madre golpeándola.

Eriol vio el cuerpo de Tomoyo encogerse y en su mirada dolor. Odiaba verla tan pequeña y frágil. Ella no era nada de aquella modelo que la que solo se especulaba arrogancia y malos tratos. Solo especulaciones mal hechas. Si tan solo Tomoyo tuviera el valor de conocer a la gente sin ese miedo al que Sonomi la tuvo sometida durante su niñez, y que la misma Tomoyo desarrollo con el tiempo. Si tan solo los demás se pudiera dar cuenta por si mismos que era la propia Tomoyo la que temía de ellos.

Sin saber que hacer, Eriol sólo podía brindarle la confianza y el amor desde que la conoció era exclusivamente de ella y para ella.

Tomoyo se alejó por instinto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de culpabilidad al observar como Eriol alejaba la mano con la que rozó su mejilla.

-Lo siento- se disculpo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Quería refugiarse en sus brazos, deseaba sentir sus labios sobre su piel. Deseaba gritarle que lo amaba más que a nada y a nadie. Pero…

-Tomoyo- susurró Eriol.

-Lo siento- respondió ella, encogiéndose en su lugar.

Eriol reprimió las ganas de gritar. Cuando Tomoyo se refugiaba en si misma, alejaba a todos incluso a él.

-No tienes porque disculparte.

Ella lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-No tienes porque disculparte- repitió él – Yo nunca viví con mi padres ningún abuso de parte de ellos. No se la verdadera gravedad del daño que ocasiono tu madre en ti. Pero puedo hacerme a la idea y cada vez que me imagino a Sonomi ponerte la mano encima me lleno de asco e impotencia conmigo mismo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tomoyo desconcertada – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Además aun no nos conocíamos.

-Por eso mismo. Hasta antes de conocerte tenia todo lo que quería, pero sabía que algo me faltaba para estar plenamente completo. El amor de una a quien yo pudiera amar sin reservas y que de igual manera me amara. Pero a pesar de saberlo y de imaginarme felizmente casado, con hijos y con una vida maravillosa, jamás quise empecinarme en la búsqueda de mi _"media naranja"_ como decía mi madre. Al contrario, me hice conformista a la espera de que esa mujer quien hubiera sido llegara a mí. Me quede de brazos cruzados esperando tu llegada. Mientras tú, sufrías los arrebatos de una mujer loca y amargada. Si yo hubiera hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de encontrarte antes, no hubieras sufrido tanto como ahora. Yo pude ahorrarte años de sufrimiento y ni siquiera lo intente.

-No amor mío, no te atormentes- rogó - Nada de lo que he vivido ha sido culpa tuya.

-Es que no lo entiendes…

-Si lo entiendo – le cortó Tomoyo acercándose a él – Pero ahora ya me has rescatado.

-Ojala fuera eso cierto- contestó con pesadumbre en su voz.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Crees que no me doy cuenta del velo de tristeza que muestran tus ojos y que fallidamente intentas ocultarme- dijo – Si de verdad te hubiera salvado no estarías siempre triste, estarías siempre feliz.

-Eriol yo…

-Pero por favor déjame intentarlo, por favor- le suplicó Eriol tomándola de las manos – Déjame hacerte creer de nuevo en lo finales felices y los cuentos de hadas. No me apartes de tu lado. No podría soportarlo.

-Jamás he intentado hacerlo.

-Entonces no lo hagas. No me excluyas de tu vida, no te encierres en ti misma comparte tus miedo, tus dolor conmigo- calló unos segundos – Compártelo todo conmigo Tomoyo. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Tomoyo sollozo y Eriol la abrazo con fuerza ocasionándole daño, pero no le importaba necesitaba saberlo cerca, sentirlo.

-Estoy aquí cariño. Estoy aquí para ti. Soy tuyo Tomoyo, siempre he sido tuyo. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos. Por siempre.

-Para siempre- le dijo ella.

Eriol asintió abrazándola con más fuerza. Escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella. Aspirando su aroma. Y prometiendo protegerla.

**º _ º _ º _ º _ º _ º**

Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar. Y podía jurar no ser la única. Desde que había llegado al hospital acompañada por Santiago, y parados en medio de aquel pasillo a la espera del nuevo diagnostico del doctor, tanto la familia de él como la de ella no dejaban de observarlos con miradas que no tenían nada que ver con la discreción.

El silencio reinaba en el pasillo y a Sakura comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Estaba a punto de excusarse cuando Santiago habló dirigiéndose a ella.

-Soy solo yo o de pronto me siento como experimento de laboratorio- dijo Santiago acercándose a Sakura – Con tantas miradas me van a acabar por avergonzarme. Si tanto desean admirarme les puedo ofrecer unas cuantas fotos- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás- que lo miraban con asombro por su tan mal intencionado comentario, pero tan fuera de lugar… bueno según ellos porque Sakura opinaba lo mismo que él.

-¡Santiago Li!- se escucho la voz con reprimenda de Ieran Li que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca torcida, seguramente aguantándose la risa- Deberías avergonzarte este no es el momento para comportarte como un niño.

Sakura ahogo una risa al observar como Santiago se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

-Pero Madre, si no digo mas que la verdad- continuo él una vez repuesto – desde que hemos llegado no han dejado de observarnos a ella- señaló con una mano a Sakura – y a mi – y después de señalo con ambas manos él mismo – Se que no me han visto en vario tiempo y ahora no pueden creer lo guapo que me puesto- añadió sonreído – me halaga, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia para después erguirse – pero estamos en un hospital y tenemos que comportarnos- termino por decir serio – pero no me molestaría si lo hicieran fuera en un hospital.

Todos los presentes estaban callados ante el atrevimiento de Santiago Li. Su madre, Ieran, Meiling y Kaho lo observaban con la boca semi abierta. Fujitaka lo miraba con cariño. Sakura observo a Touya que tenia el ceño fruncido y la frente arrugada, claro síntoma de enfado. De verdadero enfado.

Lo que paso después la descoloco. Los gritos asustados de las mujeres, atrajeron la atención de las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, Fujitaka soltó una maldición al momento en que estampaba su bastón contra el piso, en una clara muestra de desagrado.

-Suficiente Touya. ¡Suéltalo ya!- ordenó el padre de los Kinomoto.

Sakura observo atónita como Touya soltaba de su agarre a Santiago, que se tambaleo hacia atrás llevándose una mano hacia el termino de su boca, tocándose el golpe que comenzaba a sangrar.

-¿Que diablos te pasa Touya?- exigió saber Sakura.

Sakura no comprendía porque su hermano había atacado de esa manera a Santiago. Pero fuera cual fuera el motivo le había molestado que lo golpera. Se acerco a Santiago, tocándole de brazo. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, no supo descifrar que pensaba hacer. Y temió que fuera a regresarle el golpe a Touya cuando Santiago la aparto colocándola detrás de él, y caminando hasta quedar a una corta distancia de Touya.

Sakura contuvo el aire. Pero una vez más Santiago al igual que hacían Shaoran mostró un autocontrol envidiable digno de la familia Li y del que nadie jamás iba a poder hacer gala. Y pudo escuchar los suspiros de alivio de las mujeres cuando Santiago su mano a modo de saludo en señal de paz.

-Siento si mis cometarios te molestaron Kinomoto- comenzó Santiago – Solo quería aliviar un apoco la tensión que había en el lugar. Jamás fue mi intención ofenderte en ninguna forma- terminó.

Touya lo miró a la cara y después miró su mano estirada.

-Touya- le advirtió su padre.

Touya le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Fujitaka.

-No voy a tolerar que este intento fallido de payaso se quiera hacer el gracioso estando Isabella postrada en una cama luchando por su vida- respondió ignorando la mano de Santiago.

-Pero cariño si Santiago solo quería hacernos pasar un momento agradable. ¿Verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Santiago.

-Así es Kinomoto. Nunca quise valerme de tu hermana, una vez mas te `pido mis mas sinceras disculpas- respondió Santiago.

Todos se quedaron en silencio a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Touya.

-Touya, por favor- rogó Sakura – no lo hizo con intención.

Ambos hermanos se observaron un momento. Touya dejó escapar un suspiro y Sakura sonrió vencedora.

-No tengo nada que disculparte- dijo al final – Soy yo quien debe disculparse contigo.

-Descuida, te entiendo- respondió Santiago.

-¿De verdad?- contraatacó receloso Touya.

Pero antes de que Santiago pusiera contestar una enfermera apareció mirando a todos con una mueca de molestia.

-Les recuerdo que estamos en un hospital y hay enfermos. Así que la próximas vez que se arme un escándalo me veré en la obligación de pedirle que abandonen el edificio.

-No es necesario señorita- respondió Fujitaka – No volverá a pasar- termino observando a su hijo.

La enfermera les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a todos antes de dar vuelta y marcharse.

-Disculpe- la llamó Sakura. La mujer giró mirándola con mala cara – Podría por favor proporcionarnos alcohol y algodón- dijo mirando de reojo a Santiago que seguía con la mano sobre la herida.

La enfermera dirigió una mirada a Santiago y suspiro con pesadez.

-Sígame- le dijo a Santiago y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Santiago observó la espalda de la enfermera y después miró a Sakura.

-Gracias Sakura- le dijo con sarcasmo. Sakura lo miró sin comprender y él se apresuró agregar – Si, por arrojarme a las garras de la versión real de _Troncha Toro_- terminó por decir antes de comenzar alejarse en dirección que había tomado la enfermera.

Sakura sonrió de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**º _ º _ º _ º_ º _ º**

Santiago hizo una mueca de sufrimiento al sentir el alcohol escocer. Frunció sus labios cuando escucho la risa de Sakura.

-Esto es tu culpa- dijo el en tono acusador, al momento que la enfermera se alejaba de él para tomar otro algodón.

-Oh disculpa por tratar de ayudarte- respondió molesta ella.

-Un poco de agua hubiera servido.

-Lo que digas- cantó. Pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras observaba a Santiago quejarse.

Por lo menos no lo atendía la enfermera de antes, pensó ella.

Unos golpes llamaron a la puerta y la enfermera se alejo de Santiago para atender a la enfermera que al parecer quería hablar con ella. Después de una conversación pequeña camino de regreso.

-Lo siento- se disculpó - pero tengo que dejarlo hay una crisis con unos de los pacientes que esta bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Descuide vaya- respondió Santiago.

-Pero…- la joven lo miro con duda.

-¡Ah esto!- señalo él la herida – No es nada, cerrara pronto.

Ella asintió sonrojada. Pero aun se veía indecisa en irse.

-Yo lo terminare de curar- se ofreció Sakura.

La joven la vio como si acabara de salvarla de un gran peligro.

-Gracias- respondió ella – solo falta aplicarle la curación – dijo alzando un pequeño frasco café.

Sakura asintió.

-Regresare tan pronto como pueda- prometió la enfermera cruzando el lumbral de la puerta-

Sakura aplicó algo de curación en algodón y se acerco Santiago.

-Puedo hacerlo yo- ofreció él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Siéntate- pidió ella. Y Santiago obedeció.

Sakura presionó el algodón contra la herida, provocando Santiago brincara sorprendido. Sakura se separó de él asustada soltando el algodón, tal vez le había hecho daño.

-Cielos esa cosa arde mas que el alcohol- opino Santiago – lo siento no era mi intención asustarte- dijo cuando vio a Sakura alejada y algo asustada –Vamos acércate. Prometo quedarme quieto esta vez.

Sakura se acerco a él y recogió el algodón.

-Sakura- la llamó Santiago.

Sakura levanto la cabeza para decir algo, cuando se vio impedida para hablar. Unos labios le impidieron hablar posándose en los suyos.

Sorpresa, nerviosismo y unas ganas incontrolables de querer responder a ese beso la invadieron. La curiosidad era mala consejera y definitivamente una completa locura responderle. Estaba a punto de apartarse cuando la imagen de Shaoran besando a su hermana apareció en su cabeza. Enredo sus brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo mas a ella... y lo besó.

Santiago la tomó de la cintura y la pego más a él, tal vez después de todo aun tenia tiempo.

-Veo que estas mejor- la voz de Shaoran los regresó a la realidad y se alejaron.

Sakura se puso de pie y trato de alejarse de Santiago, quien la tomó de la mano impidiéndole escape alguno.

-Estoy más, que solo mucho mejor, hermano- respondió Santiago.

Sakura que hasta ahora había estado mirando al piso levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Shaoran. Vio su cuerpo tenso y el rostro rojo. Si era a causa de vergüenza por haberlos encontrado besándose no lo sabia, si era a causa del coraje Sakura se alegro. Así él sentiría un poco de lo que ella sintió cuando lo encontró besando a Isabella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?- le preguntó Santiago.

Shaoran apartó la mirada de Sakura y la poso en las manos sujetas de sus acompañantes.

-Meiling me comentó el altercado que tuviste con Touya- respondió sin apartar la mirada de las manos.

-Solo fue un malentendido- aclaró Santiago.

-No me sorprende. Tú vida siempre ha estado rodeada de malos entendidos- indicó Shaoran con voz seca mirándolo a los ojos.

Sakura sintió a Santiago tensarse ante aquellas palabras y apretó mas su mano tratando de trasmitirle confianza. Inmediatamente Santiago se relajó. Shaoran también notó aquella trasmisión de confianza y apretó más las manos.

-Como sea- dijo despreocupadamente Santiago – Estoy bien. Fui muy bien atendido- concluyó mirando a Sakura para después mirar sus labios.

-Si de eso me doy cuenta- respondió tajante Shaoran – pero dime hermano ¿Cómo sabes que no esta jugando contigo?- preguntó con brusquedad Shaoran.

Sakura lo miró indignada. ¿Quién se creía que era él para hablar de juegos y traiciones? Estaba a punto de replicar cuando Santiago hablo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Posiblemente Sakura este con alguien mas. No creo que solo este jugando a la empresaria modelo.

Sakura quiso tenerlo cerca para poder golpearlo. Un apretón de manos la puso alerta.

-Esta libre- informó Santiago a Shoaran – ella mismo me lo dijo.

Sakura lo miro de reojo agradecida. Estaba segura de no haber hablado de su vida privada con él. Santiago no sabia si estaba con alguien o no y aun así la defendía.

-¿No es eso verdad Sakura?- le preguntó Santiago.

-No hay ningún hombre en mi vida- confirmó Sakura. El único hombre de su vida era Shaoran, pero era un imposible. Y aun así primero muerta que confesarle sus sentimientos. Lo que había pasado entre ellos no le daba derechos a Shaoran sobre ella.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Shaoran – convertirla en tu amante.

Sakura lo miró dolida. Como podía decir eso después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero que mas podía esperar de él, después de todo Shaoran había compartido la cama con la hermana de su esposa. No, definitivamente haber hecho el amor con él no se había significado nada.

-No voy a permitir que le hables así- respondió molestó Santiago – Y no soy ningún canalla para proponerle algo así. Sakura merece algo mejor que solo un hombre a medias- concluyo con brusquedad.

Shaoran palideció.

-Mereces algo mejor que eso Sakura- le aseguró Santiago.

Por un momento Sakura temió que Santiago supiera lo que había pasado entre su hermano y ella. Desecho la idea inmediatamente, Santiago ni siquiera estaba en España.

-Sakura- llamó Santiago.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Me permitirías cortejarte?- pidió Santiago – No se tal vez si me das una oportunidad dentro de algún tiempo aceptes una propuesta de matrimonio de mi parte.

Sakura lo miró impresionada y conmovida.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Santiago- alegó Shaoran- Déjate de tonterías.

Sakura quiso llorar en ese mismo instante. Así que Shaoran no la creía merecedora de ser tratada como mujer. Dios su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Vamos Santiago ponte de pie. Mujeres como ella no merecen la pena- opinó Shaoran con burla mirando a Sakura.

Sakura apretó los labios.

-Seria un honor ser cortejada por ti Santiago- respondió contada la naturalidad que pudo– y no se tal vez algún día yo diga si frente a un altar.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora

**:**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Primero que nada un gran disculpa, se que me estoy atrasando mucho –demasiado- con las actualizaciones y también se que es demasiado molesto, y en verdad ya no encuentro palabras para disculparme. Acabo de iniciar en enero mi segundo semestre de mi carrera y los maestros al parecer no quieren darnos tregua con las tareas. No he tenido tiempo de nada y tengo que dar prioridad a mis estudios aunque la idea se un tanto molesta. Espero poder tener mas adelante mas organización y subir en cuanto pueda el capitulo siguiente. Nuevamente una disculpa por las molestias ocasionadas. _

_Ahora, hablando de este capitulo. Se pudieron dar cuenta que fue mas dedicado a TxE, no había nombrado a esta pareja para nada y ya merecían un poco de protagonismo. Aun así el encuentro entre hermanos y Sakura fue explosivo. Espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo. Ya saben aun así, dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones o ganas de meterme en una hoguera son bien recibidas por medio de sus reviews._

_Ahora vamos con las contestaciones a sus reviews._

_**CIBEL05**_**: Me alegra que ya historia te guste, espero que siga contando con tu apoyo. **

_**aridarck**_**: Me alegro que al final Santiago haya sido de tu agrado para ser rival de Shaoran. Tienes razón, la verdad fue sin querer que fuera su hermano. En un principio había pensado en Yukito, pero no quería tener los mismos papeles en mis historias. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. **

_**HaRuNo-SaMy**_**: Hola querida. No puedo expresar lo contenta que me pone saber que el capitulo te gusto. Aun que hay que aclarar que Shaoran nunca supo de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él por Isabella, él solo pensaba que ella estaba jugando con él. Pero tienes razón Shaoran es un bruto y en este capitulo lo comprobamos una vez mas. **

_**Piwi**_**: Linda creo que tienes un corazón de pollo. No creo que mas adelante solo culpes a Shaoran. Puede que Isabella nos de ana que otra sorpresa. Me alegro que te gustara la idea de Santiago y con respecto a tu pregunta, bueno no lo sabia con sinceridad pero algo sospechaba. **

_**~FloresNegras~:**_** Descuida linda, de ahora en adelante Saku no creo que sufra mucho. Me alegra que la historia te guste, espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final. Besos.**

_**Sarita Li**_**: Bueno como ya dije aun no puedo matar a Isabella, pero a cambio te prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Sakura.**

_**danny1989**_**: Lo prometido es deuda, he actualizado en cuanto he tenido tiempo. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos, besos.**

_**hoshiharu**_**: Aun no he pensado en dejar a Sakura embarazada, por lo menos por ahora, es una idea que no descarto, pero tal vez mas adelante. Ya veremos mas delante porque Isabella reacciono así y la explicación que nos Shaoran cuando dice que Sakura jugo con él.**

_**Ángel Zafiro**_**: Vaya si que tienes ideas buenas. Pero no, aclaro de una vez el hijo de Isabella no es de Santiago, pero si el hombre es un amor. Ama a la mujer que desea su hermano pero jamás se involucraría con su esposa. Santiago respeta y admira mucho Shaoran como para traicionarlo. Pero tampoco será fácil de vencer, luchara por Sakura con todas sus fuerzas.**

_**Dina**_**: Hola querida, pues ya leíste la primera de muchas reacciones que Shaoran tuvo al ver a Sakura en los brazos –labios- de su hermano. Santiago alegrara un poco el mundo oscuro de Shaoran. Espero que este capitulo también te agrade, recuerden que es escrito para ustedes y con el fin de agradarles a ustedes.**

_**.sakuraplatina**_**: Alerta roja todavía! Creo que muchas personas apoyarían encantadas tu campaña, pero Isabella va a ser tan inmortal como los vampiros por algún tiempo. Y tienes razón entre Meiling e Isabella hay algo –grandísimo- de sospecha. Más adelante se sabrá.**

_**dokuro**_**: Te juro que hago todo lo que puedo con las actualizaciones, que mas quisiera yo subir un capitulo nuevo mínimo cada semana, pero por desgracia me es imposible, una disculpa y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.**

_**Luna-Box**_**: Que mente perversa. Pero me gustaron tus ideas. Posiblemente en un futuro ocupe alguna que otra de ellas, no pienso dejar a Sakura en Granada para seguir sufriendo en algún momento tiene que regresar a Sydney y tienes razón nada mejor que acompañada. Que felicidad que la historia te encante. Nos vemos, besos.**

_**sakura-ssn**_**: Creo que en este capitulo te decepcione un poco, no metí mucho a Shaoran mas que hasta el final, pero si que hubo celos de eso te lo garantizo. No te preocupes que veremos más escenitas de estas que quedaras harta. **

_**Beatriz Ventura**_**: Así es linda, Santiago será la competencia de Shaoran en este fic. Espero que sea de tu agrado este rival. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, besos.**

_**Zorion**_**: Prometo explicar mas adelante quienes fueron los acusados de intriga, no se tal vez un capitulo de intervalo que lo explique, no es decisivo pero en vista de que hay dudas creo que seria lo mejor. Nos vemos el próximo capitulo, besos.**

_**Dahia**_**: Me alegro que te unas, eso me emociona más. Esta de mas decir –espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado- aun así lo he dicho. Nos vemos, besos. No prometo nada en cuanto a actualizaciones, pero las hago tan pronto como puedo.**

**P.D.: Mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía. **

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Nos olviden dejarme sus reviews._

_Besos _

_Celebriant O. D. _

"_**Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuantas en un relato"**_

"_**Solo un vampiro puede amar para siempre"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Y bueno no tengo nada más que decir, más que agradecerles a todas las personitas que me hayan dejado un reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Y recordarles que me dejen sus cometarios.**

**Y tu lector apacible y bucólico, hombres de bien, ingenuo y sano que acabas de descubrirme eras más que bienvenido a seguirme leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme y todo mi cariño. **

**Y ahora si… **

**¡Que se habrán los telones y a LEER! **

* * *

**Mi Mejor Enemigo**

**Capitulo 6**

Cuando Santiago se giro hacia la puerta su hermano ya se había ido. Movió la cabeza sonriendo, al fin lo había conseguido. Shaoran le acababa de demostrar que no era una maquina, y aun tenia salvación.

-Lo logre.

Sakura bajo la mirada sonrojada, no podía creer la forma en que había respondido. No solo estaba avergonzada por alimentar las esperanzas de un hombre, sino también sorprendida por el autocontrol que demostró ante Shaoran.

-Santiago yo... – pero fue interrumpida por un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Lo se- ella lo miro confundida –se que no quieres hacerme daño.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Solo quería comprobar algo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se sintió molesta con el por unos momentos, nuevamente volvía a ser utilizada y nada mas ni nada menos que por otro Li.

-¡Hey! No quise que sonara así- se apresuro a decir al ver su cara – solo que es bueno saber que mi hermano es un ser humano.

Ella sabia a que se refería, muchas veces había pensado que Shaoran carecía de sentimiento alguno. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal con ella misma, por juzgarlo de mala manera. Shaoran había demostrado que era un hombre como todos, y que reaccionaba ante de dolor de las personas que amaba. Sino entonces por quien había llorado cuando volaban a España, ¿si no era por el miedo de perder a su esposa?

-Pero ¿Me darás la oportunidad no es así?

Aquella pregunta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Qué podía responderle? Que solo le había contestado de esa forma porque infantilmente quería darle celos a Shaoran aunque sabia que eso es algo imposible de lograr.

No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

Lo miro a los ojos, y no sabía si maravillarse o sentirse aterrada ante la seriedad y determinación que encontró en ellos. Ahora que lo miraba mas de cerca, se pudo dar cuenta que Santiago no era tan parecido a su hermano. Santiago después de todo era más joven y su rostro no estaba marcado por la arrogancia como era el caso de Shaoran, sus ojos mostraban picardía y sus ganas de vivir, en pocas palabras la despreocupación abarcaba su ser.

-Mi hermano esta casado- comentó Santiago. Y ella temió por segunda ocasión que supiera algo – y mi madre espera que me case antes que Mei lo haga, siempre he apreciado mi soltería, pero si pienso en ti no sería ningún sacrificio dejarla.

Sakura rió ante su comentario, lo mejor era ignorarlo, no le daría tiempo de cortejarla solo tenia que pensar que en su bolso se encontraba su boleto de vuelta a su vida tranquila y lejos de Shaoran y pensar en ello la hizo sonreír.

Santiago tomó aquella sonrisa con una afirmación a su pregunta y sin previo aviso le beso.

**~ * **_**E & T**_** * ~**

Eriol caminaba como león enjaulado por el living. Tenia que tratar de tranquilizarse para no cometer alguna tontería si quería obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

-Señor Hiraguizawa terminara con la maqueta de mi piso si no deja de dar vueltas- señaló una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Eriol reacciono ante aquel comentario y enfrentó a Sonomi Daidouji por primera vez y jamás imagino que aquella mujer preciosa como una estrella de cine, hermosa, con aquellos ojos almendrados, su cara de corazón y esa piel de cremosidad. Su cabello era rojo profundo, no ese rojo zanahoria, sino un oscuro y brillante color que caía en ondas sobre su espalda y de cuerpo… perfecto lleno de cuervas, estuviera colmado de amargura y maldad.

Eriol nunca la había visto, siquiera por televisión y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido. Sin duda podría pasar por la hermana de Tomoyo. De pronto recordó porque estaba allí y la sorpresa dio paso al mas absoluto asco contra si mismo por pensar aunque fuera por unos segundos que aquella mujer frente a él era bella. No era otra cosa más que Lucifer en carne y hueso. Una cara de ángel que albergaba en su interior al ser mas cruel que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-¿Dónde esta ella? – pidió bruscamente.

-Me temo que no entiendo a que se refiere- fingió Sonomi - porque no tomamos asiento para que podamos hablar.

Pensó en mandarla al diablo, pero era la única persona que conocía el paradero de Tomoyo y necesitaba de ella. Así que hizo lo que le pidió.

-¿Algo de tomar? – le preguntó.

-No- dijo con sequedad.

-No esta siendo muy amable conmigo Eriol- dijo con voz ofendida. Escucharla decir su nombre le produjo horcadas.

-Y no pretendo serlo- respondió con desapego.

-En tal caso no creo que pueda serle de mucha ayuda- comentó – no me gustan las personas groseras. ¡Y mi hija que presume de su educación! se decepcionara de saber que su príncipe no es tan príncipe después de todo.

Había podido mantenerse inmune de sus comentarios, pero escucharla hablar de la mujer que amaba lo exalto.

-¡No hable como si la conociera! Usted no sabe como es su hija de verdad- le grito parándose de su asiento.

-¡Siéntese!– ordenó Sonomi con la voz calmada que guardaba amenaza. Mas sorprendido que enfadado porque se atreviera a ordenarle la obedeció.

-Le sorprendería saber lo bien que conozco a mi hija Eriol. Ahora hablemos- pidió Sonomi con voz calmada –Dígame Eriol ¿Cuánto ama usted a mi hija?

La sonrisa de Sonomi logro hacerlo sacudir y tuvo que recorrer a todo su autocontrol para mantenerse sosegado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan bondadoso como Tomoyo haya nacido de esa mujer?

-¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?- exigió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué piensa que yo lo se?

-Es su madre- respondió con simpleza.

-Hace mucho que me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga Tomoyo con su vida, para ser exactos desde que descubrí que mi hija va por ahí abriendo las piernas a todos los hombres que se le ponen enfrente- explico con amargura –Pero ya me harte que me utilice a mi para sacar dinero, no solo me pone en vergüenza a su madre, también a mi familia como a la de su padre. Debe de saber que Tomoyo pertenece a familias muy importantes y reconocidas socialmente, y ambas me exigen la cabeza de mi hija por avergonzarlos.

-¿De que rayos esta hablando?- la molestia se escuchaba en sus palabras – Tomoyo es lo bastante grandecita para depender de alguno de ustedes.

-No cuando esta embarazada.

-Ella no los necesita a ustedes- declaró con brusquedad, sin sorprenderse de que Sonomi estuviera enterada de la verdad.

-Y piensas que tú eres suficiente para ella ¿no es así?- cuestionó con burla – mientras sea lo que mi hija quiera te mantendrá a su lado de eso no hay duda. La cuestión es si tú soportaras ser manejado siempre.

-Eso no es de su importancia- le afirmó con agresividad.

-Conmovedor – expresó. Pero la mirada segura de Sonomi le advertía que aun no ganaba – Pero aun conservo algo que ella desea.

Eriol no necesito de un genio para saber que ese algo era un pequeño bebé que llevaba por nombre Roel.

-¿Cuánto es lo que quiere?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Me ofende que pienses eso de mí- dijo con voz molesta – no es dinero lo que necesito eso ya lo tengo.

-Acosta de tú hija- la miro acusadoramente.

-Por supuesto- Sonomi no trato de negarlo –Pero Tomoyo no me puede dar lo que yo ahora necesito.

Eriol se esperanzo a escuchar la palabra mágica _necesito_. Eso significaba que esa mujer requería de él, y eso le daba ventaja para negociar. Nunca le había gustado ser despiadado en los negocios, pero sabía cuando serlo.

-Me dirás donde esta Tomoyo- ordenó.

-Si.

-Dejaras que se valla conmigo- Sonomi lo medito unos segundos y asintió –No la molestaras y no podrás verla a menos que así lo desee ella- vio como abría la boca para reclamar pero él hablo primero – A cambio me asegurare que tu cuenta aumente generosamente cada mes.

-Me parece bien- respondió con un sonrisa –creo que por fin nos entendemos.

-Aun no- Eriol le sonrió y Sonomi supo que lo demás no le gustaría –él niño.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó contrariada.

-También lo quiero.

La rabia adorno el rostro de Sonomi y con su grito de furia se negó.

-Entonces no hay trato- expuso con calma Eriol.

La madre de Tomoyo lo miraba incrédula. No había dicho que amaba a su hija y le había dado a entender que no le importaría ser la marioneta de ella con tal de estar a su lado, y ahora renunciaba a saber donde estaba por un simple mocoso que no tenía que ver con él. Era la única arma que tenía para someter a Tomoyo si accedía a la demanda del amante de su hija estaría privada a ella.

-Has dicho que te importa mi hija

-Porque me importa quiero al niño. Es tu única manera de librar a Tomoyo de ti.

Sonomi se permitió sonreír, ese hombre estaba demostrando no ser un idiota.

-¿Qué ganaría yo con todo esto?- inquirió indiferente –Ya te dije que el dinero no me importa.

-No- reconoció –Pero me asegurare de que conserves lo que mas quieres en estos momentos.

-¿Qué es…?

-Tú vida.

Y Sonomi supo que estaba perdida… por ahora.

**~ * **_**S & S**_** * ~**

-Lo siento- repitió por sexta vez en menos de un minuto Isabella con voz rasposa.

-Ya te he disculpado, vamos no paso nada- alegó Sakura con una sonrisa- Ya ni lo recordaba.

-Tú no, pero Shaoran se ha encargado de recordarme lo mal que me porte contigo, cuando has venido desde tan lejos para salvarme la vida una vez mas- terminó con tristeza.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta con Shaoran por hacer que su hermana se disculpara con ella por una tontería; cuando ellos no sabia como hasta ahora podían mirarla a la cara después de lo que paso en el departamento de él.

-Pero ahora estoy bien gracias a ti.

-No digas eso, si tú estas aquí es por ti. Tú fuiste la que luchaste para regresar con tu marido y tu hijo.

-Si ahora ellos son mi vida- manifestó su hermana con una sonrisa.

Por primera vez Sakura no sintió dolor ante sus palabras. Todo el dolor era aplacado al saber que Isabella estaba ahí con ella hablando como si nunca se hubiera separado. Estando sana y a salvo.

-¿Planeas irte pronto?- quiso saber Isabella.

Recordó el boleto de avión que tenia en su bolso y asintió.

-No, por favor- rogó su hermana – quédate unos días más. Al menos hasta que salga aquí, no te he visto en años.

Sakura quiso decirle que la estaba chantajeando, no era justo lo que le pedía. Si Isabella estuviera en su lugar dudaba que fuera tan masoquista para querer seguir en una situación así.

-Vamos Shaoran convéncela de que se quede unos días mas.

Hasta entonces Sakura no se había percatado que ya no estaban solas en la habitación, si no hasta toparse con los ojos ámbares que la miraban con furia.

-Si es lo que ella desea no podemos obligarla- fue se seca respuesta y para ella fue como si le clavaran un puñal en la espalda.

-Pero no la veo desde hace cinco años- le reclamó Isabella a su esposo –No es justo que nos veamos en estas condiciones- sentencio molesta.

-No seas egoísta querida, aquí hay muchas personas que te quieren. Seguramente en Sídney hay alguien esperando a Sakura y que esta ansiosa por verlo- dijo él mirando a Sakura a los ojos.

Los ojos de su hermana la miraban con incredulidad.

-Es eso Sakura- dijo - ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Shao? ¿Hay alguien esperando por ti?- preguntó su hermana con un tono de voz que no supo reconocer.

Sakura quiso decir que si, su trabajo la esperaba y no podía ser tan irresponsable para dejar toda la tarea a Eriol. Pero enseguida supo que era solo un pretexto, su amigo nunca se molestaría con ella por quedarse unos días mas con la familia que no había visto en mucho tiempo, aunque seguramente si la cuestionaría por haber sido tan depravada con ella misma.

-No- confesó –A demás de mi trabajo no hay nadie más.

-Entonces yo no soy la egoísta ¡es ella!- y su agresiva respuesta hizo que los dos pares de ojos la miraran asombrados.

-Isabella- fue la clara advertencia de Shaoran.

-¡Isabella nada!- exclamó enojada – Eres una egoísta Sakura – dijo posando su mirada furiosa en su hermana – no te ha sido suficiente cinco años de estar lejos de nosotros, ¿Cuánto mas Sakura? Por cuanto tiempo más vas a privar a tu familia de tu compañía. Estoy harta de cada fecha especial ver a nuestros padres la sombra de la melancolía ¡y es tú culpa! ¡Tú culpa!- gritó alterada.

-Vete Sakura- le pidió Shaoran.

Sakura se quedó paralizada pero esta ves de dolor. Dolor por que lo que le había dicho su hermana era cierto. Dolor por ver como Shaoran la abrazaba a ella mientras Isabella lloraba amargamente en su pecho, por su culpa.

-¡Vete Sakura!- pidió nuevamente Shaoran con la voz cargada de rabia.

Shaoran la vio vacilar y apretó a su esposa contra él.

-¡Maldita seas, lárgate! – El dolor en los ojos de Sakura lo atravesó sin piedad -¡Eres tú! ¡Siempre has sido tú!- y el llanto de su hermana se hizo mas fuerte.

No entendió las palabras de Shaoran pero no le importo, con el rostro desgarrado por el dolor abandono la habitación y procurando que nadie la viera también el hospital.

Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que pronto iba a caerse. Las manos le temblaron cuando saco la tarjeta que le había dado Shaoran de su casa, quería sacar sus cosas cuanto antes de allí, si era necesario pasaría lo que restaba del tiempo acampando en el aeropuerto hasta tomar su vuelo. Abrió la maleta y comenzó a tirar su ropa dentro de ella, las lágrimas entorpecían su visión y varias veces tropezó con la ropa que caía fuera de su equipaje. Entró en el cuarto de baño tomó sus cosas personales y las aventó poseída por la rabia que se había dado paso a través del dolor a su maleta. Entró de nuevo al baño cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargó en ella. Las sensaciones que había dentro de ella se arremolinaban en su interior, la lucha por algún sentimiento era tan feroz que ya no solo lloraba por el dolor, lloraba de rabia, tristeza, miedo, coraje, odio.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que era fuerte, pero hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta que le mintió. Si hubiera sido fuerte no se sentiría tan destrozada como ahora, su frágil corazón aun después de cinco años no estaba curado y después de lo que había pasado con Shaoran sabia con certeza que ya jamás podría ser sanado. Odio cada cosa que la rodeaba en esos momentos, todo le recordaba a él. Odiaba a todos en ese momento y por primera vez sintió odio puro por su propia hermana. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Isabella no hubiera nacido tan enferma, jamás se habría aferrado a Shaoran porque su adolescencia no se hubiera limitado a unas cuantas fiestas y continúas visitas al hospital, hubiera conocido algún chico con el que experimentaría el primer amor y no aferrarse a un hombre que solo veía cuando iba hablar de negocios con el padre de ambas. Entonces ella ahora ocuparía el lugar de su mujer.

Lloró por unos minutos más cuando recordó que deseaba irse de ese lugar cuanto antes. Se puso de pie, se mojó la cara y se estaba limpiando cuando la puerta del baño fue aporreada con fuerza.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta Sakura! ¡Se que estas allí adentro!

Sakura se miró el espejo y después de asegurarse que no hubiera rastro de llanto quito el seguro de puerta y la abrió.

-¿Por qué te encerraste?- le preguntó molesto, estorbando la salida de Sakura.

Ella lo miró a la cara y pudo ver la tensión que dominaba en su rostro, quiso alargar la mano y tocarlo pero sabia que si lo hacia Shaoran se apartaría de inmediato. Shaoran la observó y no sabia si preocuparse o enfurecerse aun más con ella, los ojos de Sakura de repente parecían haber dejado de tener vida y ahora estaban vacios.

-Quítate, me estorbas.- dijo con voz seca.

Shaoran se mostro sorprendido pero en seguida se hizo a un lado. Hecho una rápida recorrida al baño y vio que todo estaba en su lugar pero aun así supo que algo.

-¿Cómo esta Isabella?

Shaoran aun no sabía lo que faltaba hasta que se giró para responderle y vio lo que había omitido cuando entró furioso al cuarto donde dormía ella.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- rugió señalando las maletas.

Sakura no podía evitar que su cuerpo sufriera descargas cada vez que escuchaba su voz y se preguntaba si Shaoran era capaz de ver eso. Temblándole las manos siguió echando adentro de la maleta todo lo que estaba tirando, negándose a contestar.

-No me has respondido querida.

Y la recorrió una ola de furia, porque así era como le decía a Isabella.

-No me llames así. ¡Yo no soy tú querida!

-Tienes razón, no lo eres.- respondió impasible.

Ella lo miró con llamas en los ojos y se giró hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-De acuerdo.- suspiró - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Las maletas, Shaoran.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos tratando de mostrar tranquilidad aunque era lo menos que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Y porque estas haciendo las maletas?

Se preguntó por un momento si Shaoran se abría golpeado con algo de camino al departamento porque repentinamente parecía un tonto.

-Por lo que la mayoría de la gente hace maletas, Shaoran. Porque me voy.- le explico como si fuera un niño.

Shaoran cerró los puños, Sakura lo estaba tratando como si fuera una persona con retraso mental.

-Eso lo puedo ver. Puedo saber ¿A dónde?

Sakura no necesito pensarlo ni un segundo para contestar.

-A mi casa.- respondió.

-Ya te dije que la casa de tus padres…

-No voy a casa de mis padres.- lo interrumpió –dije _mi_ casa.- repitió recalcando la palabra mi.

-¿Vuelves a Australia?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-No Shaoran, hablo de la otra casa que tengo en Tokio.- le dijo con ironía – Claro que me vuelvo a Australia.

-¡No puedes!- le dijo bruscamente.

Sakura lo miró desconcertada y Shaoran se recordó mentalmente de tranquilizarse, ni él entendía esa necesidad de mantenerla cerca y no querer dejar de verla.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Bell ya está bien puedo irme cuando me plazca!

Shaoran soltó un improperio. Ella no se podía ir, no se podía alejar de él después de lo que había pasado entre ellos ¡no lo podía permitir! La necesitaba a su lado entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, el solo verla allí con el rostro rojo por el coraje y haciendo movimientos bruscos lo excitaba, lo hacia desearla como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer, ni a su mujer. Isabella era una esposa dedicada, cariñosa y entregada, siempre junto a él en todo momento y tratando de complacerlo en todo, pero no podía evitar comparar a ambas hermanas. Con su esposa siempre se había tenido que reprimir las únicas veces que le hizo el amor, tenia que ser cariñoso y cuidadoso, lo mas seguro es que de haber querido intimidar con fuerza Isabella se hubiera ofendido de su brusquedad, en cambio en Sakura encontraba la pasión, el desenfreno y el ese deseo irresistible de poseer a una mujer, las ganas de marcarla como suya y que ningún otro hombre se atreviera a posar sus ojos en ella… y eso le asustaba porque no quería ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por ella.

Y era un miserable, un cínico, lo sabia. Isabella acaba de recuperarse de haber dado a luz a su hijo y él solo tenia cabeza para pensar en Sakura. Había aprovechado la alteración de Isabella para dejarla al cuidado de las enfermeras para poder hablar con Sakura y disculparse por haberle gritado, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que se había ido del hospital no había perdido el tiempo en tomar su coche y pisar el acelerador para llegar al departamento lo más pronto posible. Esperaba encontrarla allí, ahogándose en su llanto y su dolor, haciéndolo sentir un miserable por no haber tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. Hubiera preferido eso a verla con la mirada fría e impenetrable y haciendo las maletas para irse, como si solo hubiera ido a hacer un acto de caridad con cualquier persona y olvidarse de su familia y que a quien acababa de salvar era a su propia hermana.

Posiblemente Isabella tenia razón y Sakura era una egoísta que solo pensaba en ella. Pero si eso fuera verdad, no habría tenido la consideración de ir a salvarle la vida a su hermana aunque por otro lado era de su familia así que lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras tan solo por lealtad. De hecho Sakura parecía distanciada de sus padres y su hermano, le había dicho que iba a rentar una habitación en un hotel y solo menciono la mansión de sus padres cuando se vio acorralada por él. No había visto abrazos, ni platicas entre ellos solo aquella vez que Nadeshiko vio a su hija en el hospital y en ese momento ambas estaban mas preocupadas por Isabella que por ponerse al día.

O tal vez su urgencia se por irse se debía a que si había alguien esperando por ella en Sídney, algún amante del que se negó hablar a su familia para que no se intervinieran en su vida. No se sorprendería que hubiera una larga fila de hombres que amanecerían abrazados a ella después de haberle hecho el amor, si no de que otra forma Sakura respondería como una fiera indomable cuando el la poseía. Una ira ciega lo invadió de solo pensar a otro hombre estando con Sakura.

Sakura termino de empacar sus cosas y sin mirar a Shaoran salió de la recamara. Estaba por levantar el teléfono cuando este le fue arrancado de las manos y botado al otro lado de la habitación, Sakura miro a Shaoran con sorpresa.

-¡Estas loco!- gritó furiosa – ¡No puedes ir tirando por ahí las cosas!

-Puedo si lo quiero. Son mis cosas.- le dijo desafiándola.

-¡Iba pedir un taxi!

-¡Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado!

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?

-¡Si!- gritó poseído.

Sakura no podía creer lo que Shaoran le estaba diciendo después de cómo la había ignorado desde el día que hicieron el amor.

-No te voy a dejar ir.- recalco palabra por palabra y Sakura sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

Se quedo callada tratando de controlar las dudas y el mal genio que empezaba a dominarla. Después hablo.

-Bell esta fuera de peligro, tu hijo también. Ya no me necesitan.- le explicó con voz calmada.

Shaoran deseo decirle que eso era mentira, pero apretó los labios.

-Escucha Shaoran tengo una vida y tengo un trabajo que depende de mí. Y no puedo quedarme porque tú no deseas que me vaya. ¡Y no entiendo por que deseas que me quede!

-Te deseo.- le respondió con cinismo.

Sintió la boca seca, ella también lo deseaba pero no podía. Él tenía una esposa que era su hermana y un hijo que era su sobrino.

-Y tú también me deseas.- le dijo.

Sakura se mojo los labios. No servía de nada negar lo obvio, pero aunque se consumiera de deseo no podía evitar borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Isabella y él besándose.

-Me deseas.- dijo Sakura con voz baja – Todo se tiene que tratar sobre ti ¿no es cierto?- soltó una risa amarga - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Más sexo?- le preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta – ¡Bien, estoy aquí frente a ti. Te atreverás a pedirme más sexo Shaoran! ¿Esa es tu condición para dejarme marchar? ¿Una ultima sesión de sexo desenfrenado?

-¿Y que si así fuera?- respondió recorriéndola con los ojos.

Sakura soltó una carcajada de satisfacción.

-¡Vas a tener que pedírmelo! ¿Me oyes? Si quieres saciar tu deseo conmigo antes de irme me vas preguntar si lo deseo yo también Shaoran… Y puede que mi respuesta te sorprenda.

Él la miró con sorpresa ¡Esa mujer estaba loca si pensaba que él le rogaría para estar con ella! Recorrió su cuerpo y la excitación comenzó a dominarlo de nuevo ¡Maldita fuera!

El silencio domino el salón y el ambiente que se comenzaba a formar les resultaba a ambos familiar.

Sakura respiro hondo y tarto de controlar sus pensamientos. Es un cretino Un hombre primitivo y despiadado que primero me hecha del hospital y después quiere que le caliente la cama hasta que Isabella se recupere y ocupe mi lugar

Pero que podía hacer si ella deseaba lo mismo de él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable.

Shaoran alargó la mano y la sujetó con firmeza por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. El reconocimiento se apodero de ella por lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

-No.- protestó.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde su boca estaba demasiado cerca y la beso con brusquedad y demanda.

Ella trató de mantenerse y mantuvo los brazos caídos negándose a besarlo, a pesar de que Shaoran se negaba a retirar su boca de ella.

Sin embargó no pudo evitar disfrutar su beso. El beso de un hombre al que había amado y aun lo hacia, a un hombre que había perdido, pero que nunca había olvidado. Él la seguía besando con paciencia, despacio, asegurándose de darle placer. La acaricio los labios con la punta de la lengua y no pudo evitar estremecerse, le acarició la nuca y ella ladeo la cabeza.

Y recién había comenzado cuando aceptó su final. Ella era una simple marioneta en los brazos de él. Podía tomarla y no se negaría. Ella era suya.

Shaoran se percato de su rendición y continúo haciendo caricias exquisitas en el interior de su boca. Soltándole la cabellera la atrajo hacia si. Temblorosa por la excitación apoyo sus manos en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Él murmuró algo y le separo las piernas para acercarla más y ella se lo permitió.

Al notar su pene erecto a través de la ropa, se estremeció y en respuesta movió sus caderas descaradamente contra él.

-¿Lo sientes?- murmuró contra su boca – ¿Puedes sentir lo duro y listo que estoy para sumergirme profundamente en ti?

Las caricias que él le hizo con su lengua le robo la respuesta. Él se desabrocho la camisa un par de botones la agarró de la mano y la guió hasta él para que lo acariciara.

Después le agarro de la otra mano y la guío mas abajo, hasta posarla en su bragadura donde el quería, ella lo acaricio por encima de la ropa provocando que su hinchado pene doliera.

Shaoran se preguntaba como de lejos pensaba llegar, Sakura siempre había respondido a sus caricias pero siempre había sospechado que ella lograba reprimirse y no dejarla ver en su esplendor. Y esta vez no dejaría que pasara, lograría que Sakura se entregara a él al cien por ciento.

El era un experto en el ámbito sexual y la hacia sentirse de un modo tan especial que no quería que parara, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta de su traje.

Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de poder recupera el control cuando Shaoran se separo de ella para ver lo que desabrochaba y se percato que a excepción del sujetador blanco no llevaba nada debajo.

-Deliciosa.- susurró acariciándole con un dedo el contorno del sujetador.

Ella no pude evitar estremecerse. Shaoran la observo y con una amplia sonrisa introdujo un el dedo pulgar bajo la tela del sujetador, para acariciarle el pezón con la intención de ponerlo duro de la excitación.

Incapaz de contener un gemido de placer, Sakura cerró los ojos.

-Por favor.

-¿Por favor, qué Sakura?

-Tócame.

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-Sabes como me gusta que me toques.

Shaoran sonrió mientras la seguía acariciando a través de la tela. Si, él había descubierto como le gustaba que la tocaran. Sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda y la aventó a un lado.

Shaoran acarició sus pechos, haciendo círculos alrededor de las aureolas. Sus pezones se endurecieron de inmediato y sus pechos parecían pesar más. Pero, por mucho que se moviera, Shaoran no la tocaba como ella quería. De modo que sujetó su mano y la puso directamente sobre uno de sus pezones.

-Por favor- le rogó.

-Acabo de hacerlo.

-Con la boca, Shaoran.

Él inclinó la cabeza y su boca se cerró sobre uno de los pezones, a través de la camiseta. El húmedo calor hizo que Sakura levantara las caderas, excitada.

-Más...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero más.- pidió arqueando su espalda ofreciéndole sus senos.

-Así.- dijo él, buscando el otro pezón y metiéndolo en su boca.

-Chúpame.

Él empezó a chupar con fuerza, sin dejar de acariciarla, de pellizcar sus pezones con los dedos, de mordisquearla. Sakura cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación que provocaban las eróticas caricias. Unas caricias que creaban un río de lava entre sus piernas.

Se pegó más a sus caderas, deseando sentirlo dentro de ella, lo más dentro que se pudiera…

-Shaoran.- murmuró restregándose contra él.

Sakura sentía como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que hicieron el amor. Que lo deseaba con urgencia.

-¿Qué quieres cariño?

-A ti. Quiero sentirme dentro de mí. Te necesito, Shaoran.

Sakura deslizó una mano por su torso semidesnudo, llegando nuevamente hasta tocar el bulto de sus pantalones. Él se retorció ante sus caricias y jalándola del cabello la beso con más fuerza y un deseo más poderoso los invadió por dentro.

Ella era consiente de que todo era un error. ¡Pero se sentía tan bien! Ambos estaban hambrientos de deseo y fuera de control. Ella termino por desabrocharle la camisa mientras el le levantaba la falda para acariciarle las piernas. El roce de sus dedos sobre su piel caliente la hizo estremecer. Shaoran encontró lo que estaba buscando y con un dedo le acarició la entrepierna. Después con ese mismo dedo retiró la tela y Sakura soltó un fuerte gemido de excitación.

-Me deseas- dijo él.

Apartándose de su boca, Sakura lo miró y vio sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Un fuerte deseo.

-¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó él. No quería preguntarle eso, pero no deseaba estar con ella, si Sakura no lo quería.

En respuesta ella dio un gemido fuerte restregando su mano contra la entrepierna de él.

-¿Sí?- insistió él, provocándola.

-¡No!- exclamó ella.

El fuego triunfal ilumino la mirada de Shaoran.

Shaoran la tomó de ambas manos y la beso apretando su cuerpo al suyo y bajando sus manos hasta llegar a las nalgas de ella y apretárselas con fuerza. Sakura se perdió en su propio deseo y solo escucho el sonido de una cremallera y su deseo sexual se disparo aun más.

Cuando el la levanto para sentarla a horcadas sobre su regazo, ella arqueó el cuerpo y al sentir el calor de su piel se volvió salvaje. Introdujo los dedos en su cabello y siguió besándolo con ardor.

Después él la agarro por la cadera y con un solo movimiento la coloco para que se deslizara sobre su miembro erecto.

Shaoran tuvo que cerras los ojos para asimilar el placer que aquello le producía. Cuando los abrió de nuevo vio que Sakura tenía los pezones erectos y no pudo evitar juguetear con la lengua sobre ellos.

La beso otra ves en la boca, nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en aquellos momentos, Sakura movía las caderas de arriba abajo y rebotaba el trasero tal y con había descubierto que aquello les proporcionaba que el placer fuera mayor.

Era impresionante la miró a los ojos y vio que estaban tan oscuros que no parecían verdes. Le mantuvo la mirada. Mirarse fijamente era parte de la excitación.

-¿Estas cerca, cariño?- le preguntó al ver que empezaba a temblar con fuerza - ¿Quieres llegar junto conmigo, amor?

-¡Si!- grito ella.

Él la penetró con fuerza y ella gimió. El se levantó del sillón donde había estado montándolo Sakura y la apoyó contra la pared más cercana, clavándole su pene con tanta fuerza que ella perdió el control y llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre.

¡Su nombre! Y para Shaoran escuchar su nombre con aquella fuerza provoco que siguiera a esa bruja al paraíso de la sensualidad.

Sakura tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y temblaba como si fuera un cachorro. Lo invadió una inmensa ternura y separándola de su hombro la tomo de la barbilla y la beso con delicadeza.

Sakura respondió a su beso aun temblorosa después de haber tenido un gran orgasmo junto al hombre que amaba. Ambos aun vestidos a la mitad y en la sala, ella recargada en la pared y aun él dentro de ella, una sensación exquisita pero tenía que terminar, así que se movió. Gran error porque su acción solo llevó a sentir placer y no pudo reprimir un gemido, por su parte Shaoran también gimió y Sakura pudo sentir como comenzaba a endurecerse dentro de ella.

-Oh.- exclamó ella.

-¿Te sorprende?- le preguntó Shaoran – Así me tienes la mayor parte de día cariño.

-¿Si?

Shaoran la tomó entre sus brazos y camino con ella hasta la habitación de él. Después la deposito en sobre la cama y se recostó a un lado de ella.

Sakura se tensó y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta de nuevo cuando sintió una mano moviéndose sobre su estomago, el aroma de Shaoran la rodeaba.

Con los ojos cerrados, sus otros sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Y dejó de analizar, dejó de pensar. El aroma de Shaoran la rodeaba. Intentó quedarse quieta, pero cuando su mano tocó sus pechos de nuevo se movió contra él.

Esta vez la acarició como le gustaba y se entretuvo con sus pechos un buen rato, repentinamente apartó sus manos de ellos.

Sakura abrió los ojos, enfadada. Estaba luchando para no suplicarle que siguiera tocándola. Shaoran le estaba demostrando ser una amante aun más dominante que antes. Uno que demandaba, que exigía. Shaoran por su parte arremetió contra sus labios como un poseso.

Sakura no pudo evitar deslizar una mano por su pecho hasta lograr acariciar su erección y más abajo para apretar sus testículos, jugando con ellos rozándolos con sus uñas.

Vio que una gota salía de la punta y la tocó con el dedo, pasándolo luego arriba y abajo por todo el miembro. El no cerraba los ojos, no dejaba de controlar la situación.

-Quítame la camisa.

Sakura obedeció, tirando la camisa al suelo.

Shaoran no apartó la mirada de sus pechos. Suspiró cuando Shaoran los apretó entre el índice y el pulgar antes de deslizar la mano por su estómago.

-Quítate la falda y las bragas.

Sakura se quitó la falda y se las bajó las bragas y las tiró al suelo, junto con la falda. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda, sintiendo el calor de su mirad. Hasta aquel momento, no había considerado la vulnerabilidad que le demostraba a Shaoran al verla desnuda.

Pero antes de que pudiera cubrirse y salir de la habitación, él inclinó la cabeza para tomar su boca en un beso suave que la hizo olvidar de sus inseguridades.

-Desnúdame- le ordenó.

Ella asintió, desabrochando el pantalón y tirando de él junto con sus calzoncillos de tela hacia abajo. Pero le era difícil hacerlo casi tumbada en la cama así que se puso de rodillas sobre ella, pasando las prendas con dolorosa lentitud sobre su erección.

Sakura se quedo de rodillas y deseo sentirlo, así que lo acarició con los dedos tomándose su tiempo. Shaoran abrió las piernas para que lo siguiera acariciando, y Sakura metió la mano para acariciar sus testículos tirando suavemente de ellos. Luego bajo su mano para acariciar la suave piel escondida entre sus piernas.

-¿Estás tomando la píldora?

La pregunta surgió de manera tan espontanea que Shaoran deseo golpearse, era posible Sakura mintiera para poder huir. Por su parte Sakura quedó impactada ante su pregunta y después le sonrió.

-No hay problema.

-¡Dios, gracias!

Sakura rió al escuchar su alivio en su voz.

-¿No te pondrías un preservativo por mí?

Él la beso con pasión antes de contestar.

-Lo haría si fuera necesario. Pero me gusta disfrutar de tu calor sin barreras. Por si no lo has notado no hemos utilizado preservativo en ninguna ocasión. Ahora, abre las piernas.

Sakura se puso pálida y cuando estaba a punto de separarse Shaoran metió un dedo entre los rizos y comenzó a moverlo.

-Abre las piernas.- le ordenó con voz ronca de nuevo.

Las caricias de Shaoran en su muslo borraron cualquier miedo y abrió las piernas, sonriendo Shaoran uso esa humedad para lubricar su erecto miembro.

-Ven, colócate encima.

Sakura obedeció, sintiendo aquel miembro fuerte y grande debajo de ella. Frotó su húmeda entrada contra la erección masculina sin bajar totalmente para que la penetrara, disfrutando de la sensación. Después se inclinó rozando su torso con sus pechos y besándole el cuello.

-Móntame. Méteme dentro de ti.- pidió Shaoran.

El deseo le golpeo que movió sus caderas en círculos contra él provocando fricción.

-Quiero sentirte entre mis piernas.- jadeo.

Shaoran no tardó en tumbarla sobre la cama. Se coloco entre sus piernas y mirándola directamente a los ojos dijo:

-Mira como te hago mía.

Ella tragó saliva, pero hizo lo que le pedía; observó cómo abría su cuerpo con dos dedos y empujaba la cabeza de su pene hacia su interior. Con la punta dentro, Shaoran sujetó sus caderas antes de penetrarla profundamente. Envolviéndola en sus brazos, la apretó contra su pecho mientras no dejaba de moverse, adentro y afuera, cada vez más rápido. La sujetaba con una mano, la otra entre sus cuerpos para acariciarla y llevarla al orgasmo antes que él.

Sakura se tensó por completo al sentir los primeros espasmos. Pero Shaoran no dejó que se relajara. El ritmo de sus embestidas volvió a llevarla al cielo de nuevo, mientras Shaoran sujetaba su cabeza con una mano para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Quiero que me veas cuando llegues al clímax.- dijo jadeante –Quiero que sepas que eres mía… mía.

Por fin, Sakura no pudo soportarlo más. Apretó su trasero y deslizó las manos entre sus piernas, hacia aquella zona masculina en la que tanto placer sentían… y que pocos hombres se dejaban tocar. Enseguida lo oyó mascullar su nombre y lo sintió moverse como un poseso hasta que se derramó dentro de ella.

Sakura lo sujetó con fuerza cuando cayó sobre su pecho, aplastándola contra la cama con su cuerpo mientras los dos volvían poco a poco a la realidad.

Este ves fue Shaoran quien termino con su cara escondida entre su cuello con la respiración jadeante. Sakura lo sintió relajarse y después apartarse de ella y mentalmente se preparo para verlo apartarse furioso de ella y culpándola de haber hecho el amor.

Pero contra todos sus pronósticos Shaoran se tumbo sobre la cama y la jaló hacia él hasta lograr abrazarla, Sakura sorprendida y con el cuerpo tenso por la sorpresa se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos.

-Abrázame, dulce Sakura.- susurró en su oído – abrázame y déjame dormir así.

Sus tiernas palabras la hicieron retorcerse entre sus brazos y moverse hasta que logro abrazarlo. La respiración de él se hizo lenta y Sakura supo que se había dormido. Mirándolo y creyendo por un momento que esa era la vida diaria de ellos se quedo dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Shaoran mirándola y su mano sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Eres mía.

Sakura supo reconocer su tono posesivo y cuando estaba a punto de responderle el teléfono sonó. Soltando una serie de improperios Shaoran giro y levantó el aparató, Sakura no supo lo que le decían, pero pudo reconocer la preocupación en un ceño fruncido y después el terror.

-Gracias, esteré ahí pronto.- termino él.

Esperó a que dijera algo pero Shaoran se limitó a mirar el teléfono con la mirada perdida. Sakura supo que algo iba muy mal.

-¿Esta todo bien?

Él la miró por unos momentos sin mirarla y su preocupación aumento. La única cosa que podría asustarlo de esa manera seria su familia. Y la respuesta le llegó enseguida.

-Isabella.- pronunció ella.

Entonces Shaoran reaccionó y se apartó de ella como si quemará. Saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Vístete, vamos al hospital.- le ordenó con von dura y salió de la habitación.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a recoger su ropa. Habían marcado del hospital y no para dar buenas noticias. Terminó de vestirse y salió corriendo tras de Shaoran.

Lo encontró sentado en el sillón donde horas atrás habían hecho el amor, posiblemente era de madrugada por lo oscuro del cielo. Pero eso no le importo. Shaoran estaba en aquel sillón con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, no sabia que hacer el miedo comenzaba a dominarla también a ella, un sollozo que no era suyo le cortó la respiración.

-Shaoran.- susurró con miedo.

Él no contestó y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se acercó hasta él. Quería escuchar con sus propias palabras lo que su corazón ya sabía.

-Shaoran.- lo llamó hincándose frente él.

Shaoran levanto la cabeza y el desprecio que había en ellos fue como un golpe que tuvo que sostenerse del sillón para no caerse.

-Esta muerta.

Quiso gritarle que eso no era cierto, pero ella ya sabía la verdad. Tuvo que cerrar lo ojos cuando comenzó a ver todo borroso.

-Murió sola. ¡Sola! ¡Porque yo estaba mas urgido en tener revolcarme contigo!- gritó con ira.

Sakura cerró con más fuerza los ojos, solo fue capaz de sentir un golpe en su cabeza y todo volverse negro.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, tenia pensado subir este capitulo hace ya tiempo, pero por andar prestando mi lap me la contagiaron de virus que a su vez daño todo y tuve que escribir todo el capitulo de nuevo y como estoy un poco presionada por el termino de mi semestre no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero al fin lo termine y espero que así como me gusto como quedó, también les guste a ustedes.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que todo esto será corto y ustedes ya lo se lo saben. Gracias por sus anteriores comentarios, y gracias por seguir aun pendiente de esta historia. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Y no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Besos Celebriant O. D.**

"**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**

**P.D.: Sorry por las faltas de ortografía.**


End file.
